Dark Lords of the Sith
by NedeserThul
Summary: While Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade train a new generation of Jedi Knights, the Sith Lords Darth Diabolis and Darth Heluquin put in motion their plans to lay low the Alliance of Free Planets and the remnants of the Empire. During this conflict, Luke and Mara find their relationship pushed to the very point of breaking.
1. Chapter 1: A Plan in Motion

**This story is the sequel to 'A Host from the Past". Enjoy. There will be mature content to come.**

 **Orbit Over Revanchist**

From the command center of the Consortium Space Station above Revanchist, the ancient Dark Lords of the Sith stood. It had been six months since they were awakened by the Dathomir Nightsister named Silri. Since then, a partnership with the galactic crime organization the Zann Consortium had been struck and now the Sith commanded two massive mercenary fleets hired out to them by the crime lord Tyber Zann. Now they were ready. Darth Diabolis turned to his new apprentice, Silri and smiled. The Nightsister returned the smile confidently. Darth Heluquin turned to the Zann and said, "Crime Lord Zann, you have outdone yourself. What will you be doing during all of this?"

The crime lord smiled. "I'll be doing what I always do, my Lord – spreading corruption and crime throughout the galaxy."

Diabolis also turned. "I only ask that you refrain from spreading that within the ranks of my soldiers. That would cause our partnership to dissolve, I'm afraid, Crime Lord Zann. Now," and he turned to his former apprentice and old friend, "Lord Heluquin, I want your fleet traveling towards Ambria within the hour. Whatever it takes, this Rebel Alliance must be subjugated and the Jedi destroyed. Go, my old friend."

Heluquin bowed before grasping his old master's gloved hand. "They will be ours or they will be destroyed, my Lord."

Eagerly, he left the command center for his personal ship. Diabolis and Silri stood side by side, still observing the two fleets of war ships. They were a wonder to behold – huge Aggressor-class Star Destroyers, Kelbade-class Battle Cruisers, Vengeance-Class Frigates, Interceptor-IV Frigates, Crusader-Class Pursuit Corvettes and a myriad of starfighters and bombers. Diabolis had not seen such a thing since the fleet of Darth Revan, his old friend and former master. Turning to face the silver-haired crime lord, he said, "What will you do about the loss of Naboo, Tyber Zann?"

Zann wasn't too worried. With an apathetic shrug, he said, "There are other worlds with their resources. Besides, now they are under the protection of the Alliance. With all of Skywalker's forcelings running around, it's not worth trying at the moment."

Diabolis nodded gravely. "My Shadow Hand will eliminate them and Naboo will be yours again, my friend. Now, it seems I owe you a few favors; do you have any requests or anything that I can assist you with?"

Tyber Zann smiled one of those smiles that made Silri shift uncomfortably. "No, not for now, my Lord. I'll let you know when I need something."

"Of course. Now, tell me, where should I begin my conquest of this Galactic Empire? Where are they weakest?"

Tyber Zann chuckled, "I'm not sure at the moment, my Lord. Allow me a few days to gather some information on that and I will relay it to you – at a modest fee of course."

Diabolis smiled warmly, "Of course, my friend. I would not expect you to give it to me for free. Come, Lady Silri. I wish to inspect my new flagship."

Silri bowed, "Of course, my Lord. Has the ship been christened yet?"

"No. I have not yet thought of what I'm going to call it. How does the _Harold of the Force_ sound?"

Silri shook her head. "Too long, my Lord."

Tyber Zann watched as they left the command center, side by side. His lieutenant and closest, and quite possibly only, friend strode up beside him. "I am uneasy about this, Tyber. I don't trust Sith Lords."

Tyber patted his large avian friend on the shoulder. "Of course not, Urai; no one trusts a Sith Lord, not even another Sith Lord. What I do trust is that he needs our weapons, ships and equipment and he isn't foolish enough to double cross us – at least not yet. Besides, if he tries, I have special programs in all of those ships to self destruct and the mercenaries have special orders that I can give them. It would be just like old Palpatine's Order Sixy-Six, just much more thorough."

Urai Fenn nodded, his worries put to rest for the moment. With flickers of sudomotion, the first of the new Sith fleets jumped into hyperspace. "Did Diabolis mention where his home base was going to be?"

Urai shook his beaked head. "No, he didn't. Should I put out the word that we are looking to purchase information on the Empire? I'm sure Talon Karrde will be eager to earn some credits. He usually is."

Tyber shook his head skeptically. "Karrde has stated his lack of satisfaction with our business arrangement. Apparently his life is not enough payment for the information he gives. I put a sizable bounty on his head – same amount dead or alive. I'm sure Fett or IG-88 will bring him in soon enough."

Urai nodded. "That is unfortunate. Karrde was easily our best source of information."

Zann agreed. Finding someone or several individuals with the amount of knowledge Karrde had was going to be difficult.

* * *

Diabolis and Silri stood on the bridge of the Kelbade-Class Star Cruiser. They had enjoyed inspecting the ship and were very impressed with it. Silri, who had been aboard several, showed her master the intricacies of craft. Diabolis was most impressed with the shield suppressing/draining weapon. It scrambled the targeted ship's shields and drained the power from the shield generator, leaving it defenseless to the Kelbade's mass driver cannons. Diabolis and Silri were still stuck on a name for the ship. "How about the _Emergent_?" asked Silri. Diabolis was about to strike it down but paused. The name fit somehow. "I think the _Emergent_ will do just fine, my dear. Come, I think some work on your lightsaber skills wouldn't go amiss; after that, some meditating as well."

Silri nodded eagerly. After such lessons, what she and her master had taken to calling 'lessons in passion' followed. "Of course, my Lord. I can't think of anything I would enjoy more right now."

They strode to one of the cargo bays that was empty enough and Diabolis smiled. "Let us begin."

They both ignited their weapons. The drills were grueling and the sparring they did was even more so but the meditation was a great way to calm down. For hours they sparred and then for another, they sat cross legged on the ground, opening themselves to the force. Before too long, however, desire was burning within them. Silri's eyes opened to see the burning yellow of her master's. He wanted her – _needed_ her every bit as much as she wanted and needed him. A sultry smile crossed Silri's dyed face. "Here?" she cooed. Diabolis nodded. "Yes. Right here."

* * *

Darth Heluquin watched the blue tunnel of hyperspace as he continued to meditate on his plan for bringing down the Jedi. Some things never changed. The Sith and the Jedi would always be at war. They had been at war four thousand years ago before he and his master and two hundred of the best Dark Jedi and fifty thousand of the best soldiers in Darth Revan's war machine had been placed into carbonite hibernation. Now, however, the threat that Lord Revan had spoken of had been vanquished and Darth Diabolis and Darth Heluquin had no greater purpose than the conquest and unification of the galaxy. For that to happen, however, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade and every one of their Jedi students would need to be converted or eliminated. A slow smile crossed over Heluquin's face. Treachery and deception had been the tools of the Sith trade since the second Jedi Schism and, when such things could not be drawn out of someone, there were always methods to forcing them in. Standing and leaving the bridge, he went to his private chamber and opened an ancient Sith tome on poisons and maladies. He had read these pages many times in the past months and had found the poison that he needed. According to the tome, it focused on rage and anger but, from what he studied about Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, rage and anger wouldn't be what he would need. This was going to take some tweaking if he was going to be successful in turning one of them. The smile on his face grew larger and more sinister. "Where rage and anger are lacking, resentment and jealousy can be exploited."

 **The Outer Rim World of Tatooine**

Tol Serra rubbed his bruised knuckles and glared at the ithorian behind bars in the block house. "Cough up the credits for the cantina owner or spend a month in here - your choice, pal."

He didn't even listen to the response as he went back to his office and plopped into the chair behind his computer terminal. It was several seconds before he noticed that he had several messages. Sighing tiredly, Tol opened the first. It was from a smuggler who was looking for a safe berth on Taris. Tol got several of these a day and made good money on the information. The last one though, was from Talon Karrde. Straightening slightly, Tol read the message.

 _Constable Serra,_

 _I will be on Tatooine in two days where I would like to discuss the message you sent about information for the Alliance of Free Planets. Come to the Mos Espa cantina at zero-nine hundred._

 _Talon Karrde_

Serra chuckled. The message was from yesterday. Standing and heading out to his speeder, he made sure that it was fueled and charged before heading up to the apartment above the blockhouse where he lived. It wouldn't do to show up exhausted to a meeting with Karrde.

The following morning found Serra sipping on caff in the single cantina in Mos Espa. This place couldn't make the stuff if their lives and business depended on it. Making a face, he took another sip, reminding himself that it was cheap and he had worse during the war with the Empire. Shara, one of his best lieutenants was a hell of a fighter and pilot but she couldn't make caff to save her life either. "Hello, Constable. I trust you are well."

Turning quickly, his hand going reflexively to the grip of his blaster, Serra saw a tall man with black hair, mustache and goatee. Serra slowly lowered his hand from his weapon and nodded towards a stool. "You must be Talon Karrde. Pleasure to meet you in person. I have to say though, I didn't intend my message to interrupt your business. A simple return message would have sufficed."

Karrde smiled. "It just so happened that I was in the system and thought that dropping by wouldn't be a bad idea. So, the Alliance of Free Planets is looking for information on the Zann Consortium, is that so?"

Col nodded, draining the rest of his caff before a waiter droid filled it up again. "Yes. Apparently the remnants of the Empire are considered less important at the moment. I'm sure they'll be willing to offer good money for anything you can give them."

Karrde nodded as he got the waiter droids attention and asked for caff. "I doubt the Alliance could afford my prices. Luckily for them, I'm not interested in credits at the moment. Do you still have contacts with them?"

Col nodded as his sipped the bitter caff. "I do. I can put you into contact with just about anyone – General Han Solo, General Lando Callrissian, Colonel Luke Skywalker –"

"Yes, put me in contact with him. It was Colonel Skywalker who wanted to arrange the meeting in the first place, correct?"

"Yeah. Him and Lieutenant Mara Jade showed up some months back, though what they were after, I can't say. Honestly, you only came up in casual conversation."

Karrde sipped the caff and made a face before setting it down disdainfully. "Well, if you can get in contact with Skywalker, tell him to meet me on the planet Telos IV. We can discuss business there. Tell him that he may bring a friend or two if he wished but that he must not bring a full frigate or cruiser with him. It is important that as few people know where I am as possible."

Col looked at Karrde for a moment. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Karrde?"

Karrde smiled benignly. "That is information, Col. You know that I don't give information away for free."

Col returned the smile. "Sounds to me like I'm doing you a favor by putting you in contact with Skywalker. Come on. Share and share alike."

Karrde chuckled dryly and said, "I am in trouble with Tyber Zann and his organization. He's put a sizable price on my head and I need to avoid the main lane worlds and systems for awhile. I'm hoping that the Alliance of Free Planets can help with that for awhile. If they can, I will happily give them any information that I can about Tyber Zann and his new allies."

Col's eyes narrowed. "New allies?"

Karrde shook his head. "I think we are even now, Col. Put in that call and tell Skywalker where to meet me."

Karrde dropped a credit chip for both their drinks onto the bar and headed out. Col Serra sighed. Of all the people he had expected to help in the war against the Empire years ago, Karrde was first on his list. It had surprised him when the man had stayed out of the fight. Finishing the last dregs of his caff, Col went back to his speeder and head back to Mos Eisly. He had a message to write and some thinking to do.

Karrde went back aboard his ship, the _Wild Karrde_ and immediately went to the bridge. "Aves, prep the ship for take off. I don't want to stay in one place too long. If any of you need me, I'll be in my study."

Karrde went to his study and shut the door. Never in all his life had he been as anxious as he was these days – not even when he had made his move to take over Jabba's smuggling business or even Jorj Car'das's before that. Taking a steadying breath, Karrde turned on his datapad to go over the reports of his growing business. Several hours later, the door pinged and his comms officer came in. "Chief, I have a communication from Mazzick. He's wondering about a bounty on your head."

Sighing, Karrde nodded. "Put him through."

 **Orbit Over Revanchist**

Darth Diabolis and Silri had made their way from the cargo hold to the Sith Lords quarters and, after over an hour, both lay on his bed, gasping, naked and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. Silri was about to suggest going again when a nock came to the door. Diabolis summoned a pair of robes and handed one to Silri before putting his on. "Enter." He said. One of the Sith soldiers that had been in carbonite strode in and bowed. "The fleet is ready. We await your command."

Darth Diabolis nodded. "Very good, Admiral. Tell all ships to be ready to jump to lightspeed."

The officer bowed again. "Of course, my Lord."

He left and Diabolis turned back to Silri. "Are you hungry, my love?"

Silri nodded and stood from the bed. Diabolis smiled, "I will have someone prepare some food for us. While we wait, there is something I wish to teach you. Come."

Diabolis used his comlink to have a droid prepare a meal for them and then led her to the lounge of his rather lavish quarters. "I understand that many of your people have the skill to summon and cast force lightning."

Silri nodded. "Yes, my lord. I myself am proficient in its use."

Diabolis smiled. "Good. Now I will teach you how to absorb such an attack. That way, if you ever face an opponent who utilizes it, you will not be reliant solely on your lightsaber. This is a difficult skill, my dear, but worth it. Let us begin."

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please Read and Review. I love hearing what everything thinks.**

 **Updated 07.27.2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Developments

**Warning: Sexual Content ahead. You have been warned. Content is labeled at start and finish so that it can be skipped.**

 **On Board the Alliance Assault Frigate and Jedi Training Vessel** _ **Lost Cause - Main Training Bay**_

Luke Skywalker watched as his five students continued their drills. He was quite pleased with the progress they were making. In just six months, Leia Organa, Wade Vox, Keyan Farlander, Ferroda Grey and Kyle Katarn had made great strides towards becoming Jedi Knights. Beside Luke, Mara Jade leaned against a stack of containers and said, "They're doing very well, Luke. I'm a little worried that we may run out of new things to teach them."

Luke smiled. She was right. Nearly everything that they knew or had learned in Obi-Wan Kenobi's holocron and journal, they had taught to their students. "I guess that means we're going to have to go and find more knowledge to pass on, then. We also need to find new students, too. Just the seven of us may not be enough to defeat this new Sith threat."

Mara pushed off from the boxes and took his hand. "Hey, we'll find more students. The galaxy is still a big place. Even if we haven't grabbed the holocron from Bast Castle on Vjun, there are other ways to track down force sensitives. All we need to do is keep an eye and ear open for holonet reports about people doing strange things."

Luke chuckled. "I wish it were that simple. I don't know, maybe you're right. Either way, we need to get that holocron from Vjun. In fact, I was thinking of going and taking care of that later in the week. What do you think?"

Mara thought about it. From what she remembered about Bast Castle, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. "I hate to say it but it's going to take more than just one of us to do that. Bast Castle is a fortress made to repel a capital ship bombardment. One Jedi in a fighter won't even be able to land in one piece."

Luke chuckled. "I never said that just one of us would be going, my love. In fact, I was hoping that we could all go. Some experience beyond training drills wouldn't hurt them, you know."

Mara looked a little skeptical. "It's only been six months. Are you sure their ready for a mission like this?"

Luke nodded. "I do, if only for the reason that each of them, except Wade, is a combat veteran already. Most of them served with one elite group or another. Besides, you said it can shrug off capital ship fire but how well will it handle a small group going in to infiltrate the fortress?"

Mara pursed her full red lips for a moment, considering the idea. After a few minutes, she said, "Okay but let's nail down a sure-fire plan first. No going off and making it up as we go. Besides, we're going to need a larger ship than either of us have. Neither the _Ouster_ nor your nameless YT can hold all of us and it's going to be a long ride from here."

Luke nodded. It was going to be a tight fit. "Okay we'll take one of those new Personal Luxury Yacht 3000s that the Alliance just got in. I heard that Wade and Keyan have been working with the techs to turn one of them into a disguised special ops ship."

Mara liked that idea. There would be more than enough room and they would each even get a modicum of privacy – which suited her just fine. Ever since they had begun training their five students, time alone had become a rare thing. A mission like this would make it much easier. The students had finished going through their last exercises and Luke said, "You are doing very well – all of you. I think we can call it a day early. Leia, can I talk to you about something. It will only take a moment."

Leia frowned and looked over at Han Solo, who was leaning against a support strut and glaring at Luke. As Leia walked up, Luke winced and said, "You don't have to do it right now but if you could get in contact with High command, I'd appreciate it. I need authorization to take us on a mission to Vjun."

Leia, only half listening, nodded. "I'll do that first thing in the morning."

Luke smiled at her and said, "Thanks. Go have fun with Han."

As she ran off, Mara wrapped her arms around him and said, "Do you think we can have some fun of our own, lover?"

Luke grinned and winked. "Why do you think I called the lesson early?"

Mara gave him a look of feigned shock. "Luke Skywalker! You are depriving our students of some much needed training time so that you can go off and have sex! Shame on you!"

Luke laughed and corrected her. "No. I am giving our students a well earned short day so that I can go spend time with a gorgeous woman I love very much. You mentioned sex, not me."

Mara chuckled and the two of them headed out, hand in hand. As soon as they entered, Luke's comms station started to ding. Mara glared balefully at it until Luke took her face between his hands and kissed her tenderly. The station continued to ding until Mara sighed into the kiss and separated. "Just get it, Luke. I'm sure it won't take that long."

Luke went over and received the call. "This is Colonel Skywalker."

"Luke, it's Col Serra here. How's training your new Jedi going?"

Luke smiled at his friend. "Hello, Col. What can I do for you?"

The man chuckled, "You can tell Jade to stop glaring at me. This won't take long. I got a hold of Talon Karrde like you requested. He wants you to meet him on Telos IV. Don't bring a huge party, either."

Luke nodded. He had been hoping to hear about this elusive Talon Karrde. "Thank you, Col. I'll make it a priority. Was there anything else?"

Col laughed. "No, nothing else. Hurry back to Jade before she hits your comms station with her lightsaber."

Luke smiled and signed off. Mara was lounging on the couch, a smile on her beautiful face. "I'm a little hungry, Farmboy."

Luke nodded, making his way over and sitting down beside her. "Me too. What sounds good?"

That all too familiar smirk crossed her face and Luke could almost see the thousand and one witty comments and innuendos cross her mind but the truth was, she really was hungry – for food, not just him. "Well we could always try the mess hall. The cooks on this ship are way better then on _Home One._ "

Luke considered that. Mara was correct. The cooks aboard the _Lost Cause_ were better. But, now that they were alone for the first time in several weeks, Luke really didn't feel like leaving his quarters. "I could always throw something together. What sounds good?"

Mara pursed her lips. "What do you have?"

Luke did a quick mental catalogue of his small stash of foods. Smiling at her, he stood and went over to the tiny kitchen area. "What are you making me?"

Luke turned to her and said, "I can make noodles and nerf nuggets or maybe go a little more breakfast if you want."

Mara laughed and stood, sashaying over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Light snack now, meal later – can't over stuff yourself before rigorous activities. Do you have any of those snack bars?"

Luke reached into a cupboard and pulled out a pair of bars. They looked deceptively like ration bars but they were made of much tastier, though quite probably less nutritious, ingredients. They both ate one to take the edge of their hunger before Mara took Luke's hand and said, "So let's make this an exercise then. I'll work on telepathy and you work on that shatterpoint ability of yours."

Luke smiled and reached out to the force, examining both Mara's mind and body. As he began to identify what she wanted and needed, the smile only grew larger.

 **On Board the Alliance Assault Frigate and Jedi Training Vessel** _ **Lost Cause -**_ **On Board the docked** _ **Millennium Falcon**_

Leia and Han held one another tight and kissed passionately. After several moments, Han couldn't help but mumble, "You know, we never have any time together anymore. Between constantly reporting to the council and your Jedi training, not to mention my military duties, this is the first decent amount of time we've had together in awhile,"

Leia smiled and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Then why are we wasting it talking about the little time we have? Just kiss me."

Han smiled roguishly and did, taking her breath away. After another several minutes, they separated slightly and Han said, "The only reason I brought it up is because I came up with an idea – an excuse to get some free time alone together. We'll, by alone, I mean me, you, Chewie and C-3PO."

Leia smiled at him and eased herself into his lap, kissing his neck and chest before whispering, "I can listen and do this at the same time. Keep talking."

Han tried but whenever Leia did this to him, focusing on what he was saying became problematic but whenever he stopped, so would she and he definitely didn't want that. "Well, rumor has it that there is a committee of Grand Moffs lead by Imperial Slave Master and Warlord Trioculus. Aparently –"

Han had to stop to capture her lips, unable to handle both speaking and her ministrations at the same time. Finally, he continued, "Apparently, they wish to open negotiations with the Alliance. I did some checking and they are based out of a station at Kessel. I think it's worth looking into since Ysanne Isard is dead set on killing us still. I told the High Council."

Leia frowned for a moment. "Why us, though? Why me and you?"

Han looked a little perturbed. "In truth, he only wanted to meet with you – Trioculus I mean. Mon Mothma and the rest of the council told him that wouldn't be happening. They're still arguing about it now. I think that if you and I could settle this by saying that, providing Luke and Lando are okay with it, we can go in the _Lost Cause._ Anyhow, this Warlord wants us to meet him at the station orbiting Kessel."

Leia looked a little perplexed. "How does that get us there alone together?"

Han grinned roguishly again. "Well we have to look impressive, right? We'll have the _Falcon_ lead one or two of our fighter squadrons in an honor guard, even through hyperspace. It is a few days, if I'm not mistaken."

Leia smiled beautifully and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, her comlink went off. Han looked like he was ready to throw it onto the floor and blast it but Leia said smoothly, "Why don't you go pour us some drinks and grab us a snack? We can pick up where we left off in a few minutes."

Han looked unsatisfied until Leia pouted slightly and started playing with the zipper on her white jump suit. "Please."

Han sighed and kissed her while she answered the comlink. "This is Councilor Organa."

"Hello, Councilor. My name is Talon Karrde. I was hoping for an opportunity to meet with someone from Alliance Command but it appears my time table has been altered. I need to meet either you or your brother on Dantooine as soon as possible."

Leia frowned. "I'm sorry, Talon Karrde, but I don't know you or of you. Why…"

"Your brother does, Councilor. Send him the message and he will explain everything."

The comlink cut off and Leia paused for just a brief moment before sighing and hesitantly calling Luke. It beeped for some time before he answered and he certainly didn't sound happy. "This is Colonel Skywalker."

"Luke I am SO sorry but I just got a call from a Talon Karrde. He said he was in trouble and that he needed either you or I to go meet with him as soon as possible on Dantooine."

Silence fell, followed by low curses in the background suddenly shushed by Luke. "Mara and I are heading there now on the – my ship. Don't worry about requesting for Vjun. Just mention our going to the High Council next time you report."

Leia nodded and was a little surprised when the line suddenly went dead. Shrugging and chuckling, she went back and joined Han in the galley. He had thrown together a snack of fruits, dip, cheese and crackers and had poured a glass of Alderaanian wine for her and Correllian whisky for him. Han looked at her and said, "So, what's the word?"

Leia smiled and leaned against him. "First, kiss me."

Han obliged and they both lingered until Han said, "So?"

Leia chuckled and said, "I'll put in word about the rendezvous at Kessel to the Council – tomorrow first thing. Right now, I don't care about anything but you and me. Hold me, my love."

Han set his glass down and obliged her.

 **On Board the Alliance Assault Frigate and Jedi Training Vessel** _ **Lost Cause -**_ **Colonel Luke Skywalker's Quarters**

Luke looked at Mara and grinned. "If we wait another, oh, two hours, we're going to have all the alone time we could wish for."

He began to bustle around, throwing sets of clothing and gear into a duffle bag as he explained. "Remember Col Serra telling us about that smuggler and information broker Talon Karrde?"

Mara did not look happy but she humored him. Leaning back on her elbows in nothing but her lacy red undergarments, she replied coolly, "Yes."

"Well he needs us to meet him on Dantooine as soon as possible. I figure this is a great opportunity to meet with him and gather as many crystal samples as possible from the caves there. Who knows? There are rumors that the planet has ruins of an ancient Jedi Enclave right outside the capital city of Khoonda. I mean, Mara, this trip could take five days to a week."

Finally, the beautiful red head smiled with pleasure. She jumped up and pulled her jumpsuit back on before rushing to her quarters and throwing a bag together. When she got back, Luke was talking to Ferroda Grey on the comlink. "We will be leaving on a very critical mission, Ferroda. I need you to lead the other students through their drills for the next week or so. Feel free to use Obi-wan Kenobi's journal and holocron."

Luke paused as the other talked. "Yes, I tried to contact Kyle but apparently, he and Jan have just left unexpectedly. The deck officer said that they were heading to Sulon or some such place. I don't know. I trust Kyle though and he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important."

Luke paused again and smiled. "Thank you, Ferroda. We'll see you in a week."

With a click, he signed off and hefted his duffle bag. Mara was leaning against the doorway, her own bag on her back. "Ready?" she asked. Luke nodded and they took off at a run towards the hanger. Luke called ahead to the flight control room and the ship was ready to go when they got there. They ran up the ramp, flung their bags aside and ran to the cockpit. Within minutes they were out of the hanger and a few minutes more, they were in hyperspace. Mara looked at Luke. "Two things: first, we need to decide what we are going to say to Talon Karrde and what we should be willing to promise. Second, you need to name this ship – right now."

Luke laughed, even though he knew she was completely serious. "Okay, okay. Name, name – what should I call her?"

Mara looked at him expectantly. After a moment, he suggested, "How about _Anikan's Legacy_?"

After a moment of thought, Mara shook her head. "No. At that point, you might as well call her the _Anikan Skywalker_."

Luke chuckled. If he was going to name the ship, he wanted it to have meaning. Mara leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "How about the _Blissful Escape_?"

Luke chuckled. It did have a ring to it but it didn't quite sound right. Finally, he said, "What about the _Knight Returns_?"

Mara rubbed her chin and smiled. "I like it. Now, what should we do about this Talon Karrde character? What are we prepared and allowed to offer and what should we demand in return?"

Luke didn't know. Negotiation wasn't his strength. "Any ideas?" he asked. Mara scratched her chin and said, "I know a little about smugglers and information brokers. For one, they never do anything for free. For another, if they need help, it's best to take them for everything you can. That way, they don't take advantage of you."

Luke coked an eyebrow. "So we take advantage of them so they won't take advantage of us, is that it?"

Mara chuckled. "Yup. That about covers it."

Luke shook his head in amusement. For someone who lived out in the fringe of the galaxy, he would never understand how the fringers thought. Suddenly, he felt Mara's foot rubbing seductively against his calf muscle. Mara was smiling suggestively and said, "We have a couple days before we get there. Is this ship still stocked up?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "I always keep it stocked."

He stood and offered his hand to her. Mara took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet and into his arms. Slowly, almost dancing, they sidled back to the captain's cabin to pick up where they had left off in Luke's quarters aboard the _Lost Cause_.

 **On Board the Alliance Assault Frigate and Jedi Training Vessel** _ **Lost Cause -**_ **On Board the docked** _ **Millennium Falcon**_

Leia woke up in Han's strong arms the next morning. It was her favorite place of late. With a sigh, she tried to snuggle more closely to the man's bare chest but, considering neither of them were wearing anything, they were about as close as they were going to get physically. Checking the krono, Leia noticed that it was still pretty early – too early to report to the council and the other Jedi students wouldn't be up and about yet and the last thing Leia wanted to do was go back to sleep. With a smile, she began to nibble and kiss Han, starting at the scar on his chin. He gave a low groan. Leia giggled and moved down his strong jaw, back to his ear, sinuously dragging her naked body against his. "Sweetheart, if you keep doing stuff like this to me, we're never going to leave this ship;" Han said, still sounding a little sleepy. Leia smiled at him and nipped his ear again, "At this moment, I am honestly okay with that."

The arms tightened around her and a low growl of pleasure came from him. Leia found his lips and kissed him before sitting up and letting both his arms and the blanket fall from around her. Her long brown hair fell about her shoulders and Han swore to whatever gods or deities were out there that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Leia was just about to settle herself on him for blissful intercourse when her comlink chimed. Both she and Han glared at the device as it continued to make its offending noise. Han was about to snatch it when Leia called it to her hand with the force. "This is Councilor Organa."

To her annoyance, Wade Vox's voice was on the other line. "Co – Councilor Organa I am so, SO sorry if I woke you but Keyan, Ferroda and I are a little worried. Apparently, Luke and Mara left later yesterday evening and Kyle left even earlier than that. To compound it, there are supposedly reported sightings of Imperial Star Destroyers in the area. We just wanted to know if there is something to worry about."

Mature Content Begins Here.

Leia reined in her annoyance and took a quiet but deep breath. "No, Wade, everything's fine as far as I know. Luke and Mara are on a mission to meet with a information broker. Apparently, he has a substantial amount of info on Tyber Zann and his new allies. As far as Kyle goes, I'm not sure. Katarn always drops off the map for awhile, looking for something or another."

Han gave her an exasperated look. Looking down, Leia could tell, judging by how his already impressive manhood had grown, that he didn't give a dead ronto about anything but her right now. With an amused smile, Leia lifted herself up above him and gently guided him to the entrance to her core before slowly lowering herself, engulfing him completely. With a blissful smile, she gave a long moan of pleasure. Wade had been rambling about something or another but at that noise, he stopped dead. "Princess, are you okay?" he asked tentatively. Leia gasped as Han's hands slid up her thighs and stomach until they cupped her breasts. "Oh YES! I mean, yes, I'm fine, Wade. Is there – OH STARS – is there anything else I can do for you?"

Wade was silent for just a moment, shocked and lost for words until he heard from the other end of the comms a deep voice say, "Oh FORCE, Leia!"

Wade said, "Oh KRIFF!" and shut the line off. He turned to Keyan and Ferroda, blushing madly. The dark haired Ferroda frowned. "So… what did you learn?"

Wade just headed for the door, shaking his head. "More than I wanted to, that's for sure. Everything's fine for the moment. I'm going to get something to eat – and then take a cold shower."

Keyan furrowed his brow and said, "Cold shower? What the hell are you talking about, kid?"

Wade just shook his head. Just before exiting, he turned and glared at them both. "Oh and by the by, next time you want to get information early in the morning, especially THIS early in the morning, do it yourselves."

Leia and Han were lip locked as they continued to ride the waves of pleasure that emanated from their coupling. After a moment, their lips separated and Han groaned out his climax while Leia moaned her own out into the open air before collapsing on his chest. They were both gasping, naked and sweaty.

Mature Content Ends Here

Han looked at the woman in his arms and remembered fondly everything that had happened since he and Luke had rescued her from the Death Star. Suddenly, Leia giggled, interrupting his thoughts. "What?" Han asked mildly. Leia pulled her hair out of her face and said, "Just remembering everything we've been through."

Han nodded. There were so many memories – some good, some not so good. "You know, one of my favorites, believe it or not, is Jabba's palace a year ago. I wake up to hear your voice and then I get to see you almost naked walking around my ship. Life has only gotten better since that."

Leia nodded and kissed him before she sat up, extricating herself from the bed. "It's time to get up. I have work to do and so do you."

 **Hyperspace Aboard the** _ **Knight Returns**_

Mara and Luke were contentedly snuggling in the captain's cabin on board the _Knight Returns._ "This was a great idea, Luke;" Mara purred as she traced patterns on his chest with an index finger. Luke gave a very Han Solo-esk smirk and said, "I have a few of them every now and again."

Mara chuckled and nibbled against his chest and said, "Yes you do. Hey, we didn't even bring any droids with us this time. We are completely alone. I don't think I'm going to ware clothes until we arrive on Dantooine."

Luke's blue eyes widened. "I think I like that idea. The only problem is I won't be able to keep my hands off you if you do that."

Mara winked at him and gave his masculine nipple a playful nip before saying, "Are you trying to convince me to or not to ware clothes, Luke, cause with a comment like that it could go either way."

Luke chuckled and ran a hand through her mess of red-gold curls.

It turned out that Mara did wear clothing the rest of the trip – a pair of rather tight sleep shorts and an even tighter tank top that didn't cover her toned, flat stomach yet still managed to show an unfair amount of cleavage. Aside from minding the ship and making love, Mara and Luke trained with lightsabers, with the force and with unarmed combat. They also played games of strategy and calculation to pass the time and sharpen the mind and, for Luke at least, work at focus and concentration.

 **Aboard the Assault Frigate** _ **Lost Cause**_

Leia deactivated the comms station and immediately threw a bag together, using a comlink to contact Han. "The council said to go but they want to send a pair of Correllian Gunships for backup. The ships will be here in half an hour."

Han sounded pleased. "Great! The fighters will be launched and ready to go by then and we can form up and head to Kessel. Come to the _Falcon_ when your ready, Sweetheart."

Kessel was an oblong, nasty red planet. Over it was an Imperial Space Station, surrounded by thirty Imperial I and II – Class Star Destroyers. The tiny convoy of Alliance ships looked pitifully small in comparison. As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, the _Millennium Falcon_ was hailed. "Alliance ship, _Millennium Falcon,_ this is Station Command. We ask that only General Solo, Councilor Organa and their personal guards enter the station."

Han shook his head. "No deal, control. We are not going anywhere near a station surrounded by a fleet of Star Destroyers. We will meet on the _Lost Cause_ and _you_ can bring _your_ guards with you."

The comms were silent for several minutes. Leia glared at Han. "You know, you could have just ruined any chance of communicating with a fairly powerful Imperial Warlord."

Han shrugged and shook his head. "I doubt it, Princess. If this Warlord is really looking for peace, he won't be worried about an assault frigate, some fighters and a pair of gunships."

Suddenly, the comms pinged and a rich voice said, "This is Imperial Warlord and former Slave Master Trioculus. You are bold, General Solo, I'll give you that. We will meet aboard your frigate. A shuttle will take the Moffs and I to your ship. I look forward to meeting with you, Councilor Organa."

A half hour later, Leia and Han sat at one end of a long, wide table. On either side and at the opposite end were five Grand Moffs and the black uniformed Slave Master. Trioculus was a handsome man, apart from the third eye in the middle of his forehead. From a black case, he pulled two crystal glasses and a bottle of wine. Placing them carefully on the table, he poured the wine and said, "I don't know how aware you are of the state of affairs in the Empire but it's quite the mess. We have that lunatic Isard on Coruscant and Warlord Zsinj working to consolidate his power and rumors that Grand Admiral Thrawn will be returning from the Unknown Regions not to mention numerous Dark Jedi who served the Emperor trying to take control."

Leia lifted a hand. "Wait a second – who is Grand Admiral Thrawn and how many Dark Jedi did the Emperor have serving him exactly?"

Trioculus smiled winningly at her. "Thrawn is a disgraced Grand Admiral who was exiled to a mapping expedition in the Unknown Regions some years ago. As for the Dark Jedi, no one knows for sure anymore."

Han frowned. "How do you know all of this?"

"Having five Grand Moffs loyal to you and being loyal to them in turn does come with its perks. Plus, I am the Emperor's son and, therefore…"

Han lifted a hand this time. "Woah, Warlord, wait one second. Did you just say that you're the Emperor's son? As in Emperor Palpatine's son? When did this happen? Kark that, why should we believe that?"

Trioculus walked around the table and placed the glasses in front of Han and Leia before saying, "My mother was Sly Moore, an Umbaran aide to the Emperor before he was the Emperor. These five gentlemen can attest to all of this. Now I wish to make an alliance with your high council and together, we can defeat the other warlords and lunatics that wish to bring the Empire back. I would be equally willing to help you with your troubles with Tyber Zann."

Leia crossed her arms and said, "Considering that we don't know you or anything about you, Warlord, it is hard to imagine or believe what you're saying? If we do defeat the other war lords and reunite the galaxy – what then? What do you want, Warlord?"

Trioculus sat down in his seat, placed his hands on the table and folded them together. "I simply want to be a part of your New Republic once it's declared and be a member of the ruling government."

Leia and Han looked at one another. It was quite the request. "This is something that I am going to need to discuss with the High Council, Warlord Trioculus. In the mean time, thank you for meeting with us. You will hear from us soon."

The Moffs and Trioculus stood and bowed before being escorted out the blast doors and to their shuttles. Leia and Han looked at one another. "Well just when you think things can't get any more unusual;" muttered Han.

 **Space Above Dantooine – The** _ **Knight Returns**_

Luke and Mara were dressed and ready to land as soon as they had dropped out of hyperspace. Luke wore a black pilot's jump suit with a regular pilot's gear over it. Mara wore her trade mark sleeveless bodysuit with a black cloak and the strange hooded scarf. Before they even turned from thrusters to repulsers, the comms unit chimed and Luke answered. A rich, cultured voice came from the other end. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel Skywalker. My name is Talon Karrde. I don't mean to be rude but can you put some speed on? We have a large number of mercenaries and bounty hunters after us and our ship is a little pinned. Do you think you can do something about that, Jedi Skywalker?"

Luke replied, "Give us your location and we will do whatever we can, Karrde."

The smuggler gave them coordinates and Luke accelerated in that direction. Mara jumped up and headed for the ventral quad laser cannon. Out in the middle of the hills next to a river sat an Action VI Freighter. A quartet of old Z-95 Headhunters were buzzing above it, ready to blast it if it tried to take off. On the ground, a sizable group of people, probably the mercenaries and bounty hunters, were firing at a group that was obviously trying to defend the freighter. Through their link in the force, Luke said to Mara, _I'll use the top gone from here. Strafe the mercs and bounty hunters on the ground._

Mara sent an affirming thought and the lower gun barked a long stream of energy. Luke, using the force and the remote targeting controls for the top gun, opened up on the Z-95's. One burst into flames and fell to the dirt before the other three even noticed the _Knight Returns_. A second exploded before the other two could react. The remaining two fighters zipped off towards one of Dantooine's smaller towns while the bounty hunters and mercenaries on the ground turned and ran. The comlink chimed and the rich voice of Karrde said, "Thank you for your assistance, Colonel Skywalker. Would you mind escorting us to Khoonda City? We can discuss a business arrangement from there."

Luke complied and the Action VI lifted of the ground and they flew to the city of Khoonda. In a massive docking be, the Action VI and Luke's YT landed with room to spare next to one another. Luke and Mara strode down the ramp towards the smugglers ship and from it came a half a dozen individuals. At the head of them was a man with long dark hair and a rather impressive goatee and mustache combination. They were all heavily armed but that didn't bother the Jedi. As they strode up, one of the smugglers proffered and hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. My name is Talon Karrde. Let's go to the local tap-cafe and talk a little business, shall we?"

They both shook his hand and were escorted to a tap-cafe not far from the hanger. Inside, Karrde's men spread out and sat in corners alone while Karrde arranged to be given one of the closed off sections. "Dinner will be on me. Order whatever you like;" said Karrde smoothly. Luke and Mara looked at each other and murmured their thanks. After they had received drinks and an appetizer and ordered their meals, Karrde set his glass aside and cleared his throat. "Well, I wish to thank you again for the assistance you rendered and for being prompt in meeting with me. Let me be blunt: I have a great deal of information regarding Tyber Zann's organization and his new allies. I am willing to sell you that information for a very low price in exchange for the protection of the Alliance of Free Planets from the Zann Consortium."

Luke and Mara looked at each other again for a moment. _Luke, my love, we just hit a kriffing ore mine of information._

Luke didn't reply to her. He cleared his throat and said, "I hate to put a damper on things, Karrde, but we don't have the authority to negotiate something like this. If you want a deal, we'll have to go back to Endor and talk to the high council."

Karrde nodded contemplatively. Mara knew what he was doing - weighing his options. The likelihood of him getting a better deal would shrink if he had to discuss it with command leadership. That's why he had called Skywalker here and not a member of the High council. Finally, he said, "My information is not free and isn't even cheap at the discounted price I am offering. I know how valuable it is to the Alliance."

Mara's face was impassive as she replied, "How valuable is your life, freedom and security to you, Karrde?"

The smuggler chief chuckle and said, "An excellent question - the answer to which is this: I would rather not take my chances with the Empire. They would be far more insistent on the terms they set and neither of us would leave that deal happy. That is why I was hoping we could settle it right here. I have the collected information all right here. All we need to do is set a price and set a contract. Your high command doesn't even need to know."

Mara smiled mirthlessly and said, "Take it from me, Karrde that with the Empire in the state that it's in right now, they won't pay you at all. They'll simply toss you and your crew in cells, slag your ship and get all they can through interrogation. I know the megalomaniacs and psychos who are trying to run things now - Ysanne Isard, Zsinj, Hethrir and who knows who else. Trust me, giving the Alliance the info for free would do you more good than going to the Empire. However..." she said, cutting off Karrde's objection, "... the Alliance will pay. You can be sure of that."

Karrde did not look happy. "You seem to know a lot about the Empire, more than I'd expect from an Alliance Jedi."

Mara's smile became tight and brittle. "I started out as an Imperial, Karrde. Now here is our only option: We escort you back to the Alliance Fleet and bring you before the High Council. Luke and I will vouch for you before them and impress upon them the importance of getting the information at any cost and then, they will decide. If needs be, we will bring in the testimony of others such as Col Serra. I wish we could do more but Luke and I simply do not have that authority - not as officers in the Alliance and not as Jedi Knights."

Karrde contemplated. After several moments, he turned to Luke. "You've been awfully quiet, Colonel. What do you have to say about this?"

Luke scratched his stubbly cheek before saying, "I don't have the depth of knowledge Mara has about the Empire but what I can tell you that, providing an agreement is reached, I can make sure you and your crew are attached to my personal flagship and training facility - an Assault Frigate called the _Lost Cause."_

Karrde looked amused for a moment. " _Ahem_ , The _Lost Cause_ , you call it? Not a particularly comforting name. None the less, that would sweeten the deal, I must say. At the least it's enough for us to begin official negotiations. When do we leave?"

Luke and Mara stood with him and Luke proffered a hand. "There are a few things we need to do while we're here, Karrde. Lay low in Khoonda for a couple days and we will collect you."

 **Updated 07.27.2016**


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies?

**Warning: This chapter contains mature, sexual content. The section that contains said sexual content is bracketed by warning labels so that those who wish to can skip it.**

 **Luke Skywalker's quarters aboard the** _ **Lost Cause**_

Han, Leia and Mara were in Luke's quarters celebrating two successful missions. The council had struck a deal with Talon Karrde. His flagship, the _Wid Karrde,_ was now considered a part of the _Lost Cause's_ flotilla. In exchange for safety and for a sizable fee, Karrde had given a data card with a huge amount of information on the Zann Consortium and there mysterious new allies. To add to that, Mon Mothma had agreed to personally meet with the Warlord Trioculus over Sullust. Luke was in the galley of his quarters throwing together the best meal he could. Mara, Leia and Han were sipping on drinks and laughing together when they heard a yelp and low, half suppressed curses. They all looked towards the galley and Mara said, "I'd better go check on him. He's a good cook but he can be a little clumsy sometimes."

Mara stood and headed back to the galley only to be grabbed and kiss almost violently by Luke. She was tense for the first second but then melted against him and returned the kiss happily. After a moment, they separated and she whispered, "Did you just fake hurting yourself to get me to come back here?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe…"

Mara cocked an eyebrow, "And what if Leia were the one to come back and check on you?"

Luke chuckled again. "It would have been fine. Leia and I have kissed before."

Mara's face grew shocked. "WHAT?"

Luke laughed and said, "On Hoth, before the big battle, I was injured in a wampa attack. After getting out of the bacta tank, she laid one on me to make Han jealous though she still denies that THAT is why to this day. It was before we knew we were siblings."

Mara nodded understandingly and she kissed him again. Suddenly, Luke sensed amusement flood her mind and she pulled away, the wickedest grin he had ever seen on her face. In a whisper, she said, "So…"

"Please don't. I'm only kidding - I would sense if it was Leia." Luke all but begged. But, of course, Mara being Mara, wouldn't let it go. "Was she a better kisser than me? Was there tongue? Did you go back for seconds?"

"Stop! Please!" Luke begged. Mara giggled maliciously. "Who has a better body, me or her?"

Unwilling to take the teasing lying down, Luke reached down and tickled her mercilessly.

Han and Leia listened to Mara's uncontrolled laughter and heard her say between outbursts, "Luke, stopit! Luke! I swear, I'll kill you! Please! Luke, I can't breathe!"

Leia looked at Han. "Don't get any ideas, Flyboy."

Han just laughed and kissed her temple.

Luke had let Mara go and she had yanked him into another violent kiss, lifting her leg up and around one of his and pressing herself against him. After a few moments, Luke had to pull away and say, "Dinner's about to burn. Wouldn't be much of a celebration if the food burned."

Mara let him get the food and grabbed a bowl of salad and the basket bread sticks. Together, they went out and set the food on the table. Everything looked perfect. Luke smiled at his lover, his sister and his best friend and said, "Sit down and dig in. I hope you enjoy it."

The four of them laughed and talked together, enjoying the meal and one another's company late into the night and also consuming a fair amount of Luke's stash of wine. He had four bottles of the black colored wine that he and Mara had drunk on Naboo. It was sweet and slightly spicy from the planet of Sarkhai. It was also a higher proof than any Correllian whiskey. By the time Leia and Han staggered out of Luke's quarters, all four of them were drunk and two of the four bottles were empty. Luke leaned back against the wall, trying to gather his wits. Mara hadn't even attempted to get up from the couch where they had all moved to after they had eaten dessert. She just sat there, smiling a little foolishly at him. "Man, that wine is something else, huh Barmfoy? Oops, I mean Farmboy."

Mara giggled at her own foolishness. Luke staggered over to her and plopped down on the couch. Immediately, Mara snuggled up to him and sighed with drunken happiness. "I know it's not going to mean much because I'm drunk but I love you so much, Luke."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and lay back tiredly. "I love you too, Mara. Let's sleep this off."

Mara was already asleep, looking as content with the galaxy as anyone could be.

 **Leia Organa's quarters aboard the** _ **Lost Cause**_

Han and Leia lay on her bed, completely drunk and still fully dressed. After settling in Han's arms, Leia murmured, "If I wasn't so drunk right now, I'd beg you to make love to me, Han. I love you so much."

Han chuckled and said, "You wouldn't even have to and I love you too."

They were in a contended silence for a few moments when Leia said, "Han, what do you think about Warlord Trio-Triocu – the former slaver master of the Empire?"

Han snorted. "As soon as we eliminate the Zann Consortium and the other warlords, he'll turn on us. I don't know much about him but I know a traitor when I see one and he is definitely one."

Leia nodded. She agreed whole heartedly. After another lengthy silence, Leia said, "What about this Talon Karrde character? Do you think we can trust him?"

Han chuckled. "Eh, he could go either way. Men like that either turn out to be dashing heroes who save princesses or scoundrels who will still do the right thing for the right price – kinda like that Dash Rendar – the man you met while you were trying to save me from a carbonite block."

Leia nodded her head. "I hope that we can negotiate purchasing information about the Empire from him. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to get him to move supplies for us too. He could be a lot of help in the future. Don't you think, Han? Han?"

A loud snore was her only answer. Giggling, Leia nestled back down and settled to sleep off the alcohol. They could talk more in the morning.

 **Aboard the _Wild Karrde_**

Talon Karrde sat in his private study and activated his communications station. It was only a few moments before the face of Trioculus, Slave Master and Imperial Warlord, appeared. "Ah, Captain Karrde, I take it both of our missions are going smoothly."

The information broker and smuggler captain nodded, "Indeed it is, Slave Master. I am in and have sold them a wealth of information on the Zann Consortium. I will sell them information on you as soon as they request it. Are you sure that you want them to see it, though? Being the son of the late Emperor Palpatine will earn you more enemies than friends, I think."

The three-eyed man smiled. "You let me worry about that, Karrde. You will be paid handsomely by both the Alliance and myself with enough credits to aggressively expand your business."

Karrde nodded, stroking his goatee for a moment before saying, "Out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing when the Zann Consortium is dealt with and all your Imperial rivals are dead?"

Trioculus's smile became cold and dangerous. "Come now, Captain Karrde; you of all people should know that information isn't free and that information has a price tag on it that not even you with all of your resources could pay. Remember, my friend, that ignorance is bliss. Don't burden yourself with the secrets of other people. The credits are being transferred as we speak. We will be in contact. Until next time, farewell, Captain Karrde."

"Until next time then, my Lord;" said Karrde politely. When the image of the three-eyed man disappeared, Karrde began searching through all the information he had on the Warlord and Slave Master Trioculus. The more he knew about this Warlord - who command thirty Imperial I and II Star Destroyers and their escorts and also had under his control five Grand Moffs. If Trioculus was going to betray the Alliance after his rivals and the Zann Consortium were out of the picture, Karrde would be able to make a huge payoff from the Alliance for that kind of information. A slow smile crossed his face. He would need to contact whoever he could and would probably need to get in touch with a lot of his contacts and spend a heart-breaking amount of credits too if this was going to work out for him.

 **The following morning at 0700 standard galactic time - on board the _Lost Cause_ in the Training Room**

Luke lead four of the students through the velocities and drills while Mara walked around making corrections where they were needed. After an hour of meditating, the session had moved into lightsaber training and it was going very well. Mara and Luke were running out of new things to teach their students and neither of them had any idea where to find more knowledge of the old Jedi Order nor how to come up with their own knowledge to pass on. As the last combination came to an end, Kyle Katarn walked through the door, looking a little sheepish. Mara frowned and Luke called, "Hello, Kyle. Is everything okay?"

The young agent looked sheepish as he walked up and handed Luke a lightsaber. It was a unique, old fashioned hilt. "I'm sorry I took off like that. I heard that there was someone with information about the man who killed my father."

Mara's face went very serious as did Luke's. Mara spoke carefully and quietly. "Kyle, listen, this path you are choosing is a very dangerous one. You are walking the line between the dark side and the light side and it won't take as much as you may think to tip you over. Please be careful. Remember what Yoda said. You can be a great Jedi if you can overcome your great anger."

Luke could tell that Kyle was getting irritated by Mara's words. Before he could retort sharply, Luke put a gloved right hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, believe me, I know how you feel. For years, I thought it was Darth Vader who killed my father. When I went to kill him, it nearly ended my life. When I went to face the emperor, I nearly fell to he dark side, confusing my anger and pride for a want for justice. I'm not telling you not to pursue this, just to be careful and meditate on your true intentions."

Kyle nodded. After a moment of silence, he pointed to the lightsaber and said, "That belonged to the Jedi Qu Rahn. We can put it with Qui-Gon Jinn's and Mara's old one. Oh, and by the way;" Kyle's face became very serious again and even a little anxious, "I engaged three Dark Jedi, two of which I killed. I know that they were Imperial because they were accompanied by Stormtroopers as well as some mercenaries. They were the lackeys of a Dark Jedi named Jerec."

Mara's eyes went wide. "Jerec - as in the High Inquisitor and the front runner to be Grand Inquisitor? Kyle he is, without a doubt, one of the most dangerous servants Palpatine ever had. Be very, VERY careful, okay?"

Kyle nodded. After a short silence, Luke smiled and said, "Anyhow, would you like to join us or do you need some rest?"

Kyle grinned and said, "I'll jump in. Did I miss all the lightsaber practice?"

"Yup, and meditation. Luke, why don't you get Kyle caught up and run him through his paces. I'll run through everything else with the others;" said Mara with a smile. Luke and Kyle went off to the side and sat down to meditate. They only did for about a half hour, just enough to calm their minds and center their focus. After that, Luke and Kyle went through all the lightsaber velocities and drills that Kyle knew and Luke instructed him on a few more. After Kyle had them memorized, he asked, "Do you think it would be safe to cross blades, Luke?"

Luke frowned and considered it before shrugging. "I think that would be fine. We'll take it slow at first. I'm a little curious as to how you not only survived but beat three Dark Jedi."

Kyle nodded a little soberly. "I almost didn't."

For the next hour, they crossed blades, increasing speed as they went. By the time the hour was up, they were going at nearly full speed. Luke was quite amazed with Kyle's skill. The man had barely used a lightsaber and yet he showed exceptional skill and potential. To add to that, he had some swordsmanship training from the Imperial Academy which he had integrated into his personal combat style most effectively. "Well done, Kyle. You are already a skilled swordsman and have great potential to become even better."

Kyle smiled. "Thank's Luke. I caught you off guard with those techniques from the Imperial Academy, didn't I?"

"You certainly did. Can you show them to me? They would be quite effective to integrate into our regular swordsmanship somehow."

Kyle nodded and showed him each of the techniques and drills he had learned while at the Imperial Academy. They didn't notice but Mara had stopped the other students to observe the match and had also watched as Kyle aught look the techniques he knew. When Luke did notice this, he grinned at Mara and called out, "Come on over, everyone. Give yourself some space. Kyle is going to share some lightsaber techniques with you."

Kyle blushed and looked horribly uncomfortable but obliged. Slowly, he taught them the techniques and drills and they went over them for the remainder of the day. When Kyle thought that they at least had the motions memorized so that they could continue to practice them, Luke said, "Alright, well done today, everyone. I want you to go and meditate for another hour before you go about your day. Meditate on something that you can each bring to teach one another. Since Mara and I are running short of new things to teach you, we will all have to find things to teach each other. I expect something for tomorrow from each of you."

They all nodded and left. Mara looked at Luke. "You're calling the lesson an hour early again."

Luke shook his head. "Nope. I am telling them to find something to teach each other. This lesson won't end until each and every one of them has something new to teach the others - this includes us, by the way."

Mara frowned. Of course it meant them too. He really wasn't letting them out earlier - not even himself or her. Smiling, Mara put her arm around Luke's shoulders and said, "You know, you slide right into this teacher roll with ease."

Stopping him and looking him in the eyes with the utmost seriousness. "You know I'm very proud of you, Luke. You are using very limited resources and still beginning the training of a new generation of Jedi. The masters are proud too, I'm sure."

Luke hugged her to him. "Thanks, Mara. Sometimes, I'm so worried that I'm not doing enough. Besides, I'm not the only teacher here. They all respect you very much, you know. You are every bit as good a teacher as I am."

Mara denied it but before Luke could argue, she impishly smiled and put a finger against his lips and said, "Why are we arguing about this? We have lessons to plan. What are you going to teach?"

* * *

All seven of the Jedi, both students and instructors, struggled throughout the remainder of the day to figure out what they could teach. Wade found it impossible to sit and meditate, constantly getting distracted so, needing to find something to occupy his hands, he went to the _Knight Returns_ and began running through diagnostics and systems checks on it after obtaining permission from Luke to do so. Mara also asked if he would do the same on the Ouster, her personal Suwantek TL-1800 freighter. As he worked on Luke's ship, he found that his mind cleared and he could reach out to the force. It was amazing to him that, while trying to be still and just sit, it was so much harder for him to relax and meditate. However, when he kept his hands busy, whether with work like this or wielding a lightsaber or working on hand to hand combat, his focus improved. This brought several ideas to his head on what he could teach. With a smile of satisfaction, Wade began to work out the details as he finished upgrading several of the systems on the _Knight Returns._

* * *

Keyan Farlander sat and meditated on what he could teach his fellow students. He was easily the least talented when it came to the lightsaber so he discounted that. After almost an hour of meditating, he felt the call of space. Jumping up and changing into a flight suit, Keyan went to the hanger and received permission to take his B-wing out for a spin. It was so relaxing yet at the same time, exhilarating to spin and shoot through the open space. He never felt more alive than when he was flying. Reaching out to the force, Keyan blazed almost recklessly between one of the MC80 Star Cruisers and its escort ships, missing by mere meters, two patrolling X-wings. With the force flowing through him, it was as if the X-wings were lazily moving through space and the cruiser and its escorts were at a standstill. That's when it hit him. Laughing with delight, Keyan spun his B-wing back towards the _Lost Cause_ , his mind rushing with possibilities on how to teach.

* * *

Ferroda Grey, known for a good chunk of his life as X2, meditated in his own room, not having the foggiest idea on what he had to offer. He was a skilled pilot, though no where near as good as Keyan Farlander or Mara Jade and far, FAR out of the league of Luke Skywalker. His lightsaber skills were pretty good but Wade and Kyle were much better. His talents in the force were pretty good but he didn't have any exceptional or unique skills such as Kyle's shielding talent or Luke's ability to detect and manipulate shatterpoints. What did he have to offer his fellow students? After meditating on it for hours, Ferroda gave up and decided to take his mind off the situation. To do so, he went to a recreation room and used the machines to get a good workout. It felt good to exert himself physically and it kept him in shape. When he was done, he headed towards the the shower located inside the recreation area. After cleaning the sweat off his body, he headed back towards his quarters. On the way, he met fellow squad mate and former bounty hunter Shara. She smiled at him and asked, "Got some time, Ex? Was hoping you wanted to grab some caff or something."

Ferroda smiled at her. He always had a soft spot for the rough young woman. "Let me just drop my stuff in my quarters and then a cup of caff sounds great."

She smiled and they set off. Ferroda flung his bag through the door into his quarters, much to Shara's amusement and they headed back to the rec area. There was a caff machine that made a decent cup. They sat in a small booth in the corner chuckling together and sipping their drinks, talking about all the battles they fought togeth - Yavin, Ord Manetell, Boz Pity, Hoth, Endor and so on. After a rather long silence, Shara looked at him and sighed, "So what's eating you, Ex? I haven't seen you this down since that time your big brother kicked your ass on Hoth."

Ferroda wanted to glare at her but he couldn't. Her rough, blunt and to-the-point manner had always warmed him a little. While most of the Rebels he had worked with resented him for being a clone, she had accepted him unconditionally. With a rueful chuckle, Ferroda growled, "You know, you're the only person I let call me X2 or Ex anymore. It's nothing Shar' - just some Jedi stuff."

Shara sipped her caff and made a face, leaning back and crossing her long, leather clad legs. "Spill it, Ex. Jedi stuff or not, talking to someone about it might help."

Ferroda sighed. "Colonel Skywalker wants the seven of us to each come up with something to teach the others. I just don't know what I have of value to teach, that's all. I've been thinking about it for hours but I can't come up with anything."

Shara nodded. After a few moments. "So, forty odd years of war and fighting and you don't think you have anything to offer these 'kids'?"

Ferroda chuckled, "Sure I know some things but nothing Jedi related - nothing that the Colonel would deem acceptable to teach his students."

Shara shook her head, a small smirk on her face. "Oh, come on, Ex. First, you were an ARC Trooper in the GAR, then you were a militia leader on Dantooine and got those farmers good enough to take on some of the best that the Empire could send. Then you were one of Rahm Kota's best soldiers and one of the best Special Forces guerrillas in the Alliance and after all of that, you can't think of anything to offer the new Jedi?"

Ferroda thought about it again. He was exceptional at hand to hand combat but they all were. He could use any weapon he touched but that wasn't helpful. He was a fair pilot, too but nothing exceptional. He was a good squad leader and could coordinate things very well. A slow smile spread across his face. Shara's face mirrored his and she said, "You thought of something, didn't you? What is it?"

Ferroda's smiled broadened. Reaching across the table, he squeezed her rough hand. "Thanks, Shar'. I couldn't have done it without you."

The former bounty hunter blushed uncharacteristically and smiled. "I told you a long time ago that I'd stick with you wherever you went, Ferroda. I still mean it, you know."

She took his hand and ran a rough thumb over his rough, scarred knuckles. Ferroda placed his other hand over hers and said, "Someday, Shara, I promise I'll take you up on that offer."

Shara grew very serious. She freed her hand and stood to her feet. "It's not an offer, Ex. It's a promise. It may be here for awhile but not forever. I can't wait forever for you, Ferroda. I won't wait for you forever."

With that, she walked away. Ferroda knew she was right but there was something he had to take care of before he gave any consideration to that. In the meantime, he had something to work on before tomorrow's lessons.

* * *

Kyle continued to practice his lightsaber techniques while Jan lay on the bed, watching with interest. She always liked watching Kyle practice - wearing just a pair of under shorts as he usually did late in the evening or early in the morning. "So what are you going to bring for the training session tomorrow, Babe?" she asked mildly. Kyle deactivated his weapon after a couple more sweeps. "I'm not sure, Jan. I already taught them some sword techniques from the academy which Luke seemed to like. Other than that, though, I don't know what to teach them."

Jan sat up. She was wearing one of Kyle's shirts and she went up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Well I'm sure there is something else you could teach them. Did you learn anything this last mission from that Jedi spirit?"

Kyle shook his head. "No. He didn't exactly teach me specific techniques. I don't know. It's okay though. If nothing else, I'll write a couple drills that integrate the sword techniques from the Imperial academy more smoothly. In fact, I think that's exactly what I'll do."

Jan smiled and, without taking her hands off him, walked around to the front of him. "Do you have to do it right now? I was hoping to get your attention for a bit. I'm sure you'll be refreshed and far more focused after a short break - or a not so short break."

Kyle grinned and picked her up. She kissed him as he carried her over to the bed and set her on it before clambering on after her.

* * *

Leia sat meditating in her quarters, waiting for Han to return. It hadn't taken her long to decide what she was going to teach. If what she heard about the Jedi of the Old Republic was true, they were supposed to be mediators and diplomats as well as warriors and healers. Along those lines, Leia decided to give some lessons on diplomacy, mediation, negotiation and so on, thinking that the New Jedi Order would need those skills every bit as much as the Old Jedi Order. She hoped that would be okay with Luke and Mara. If not, she really didn't have anything to teach.

* * *

Mara and Luke sat facing one another with their eyes closed, immersing themselves deep into the force. When they did this, the other looked like a bright pillar of light and warmth that the other always wished to run into. After two hours, they both came back to the physical universe and looked at each other. They always seemed to see one another with new eyes. Mara smiled at Luke lovingly and Luke smiled back. Chuckling, Mara said, "Hurry up and think of something, Farmboy."

Luke cocked a blond eyebrow. "What's your hurry, Mara? We have till the morning to think of something?"

"Oh, and you want to spend the entire night thinking about what you can teach them?"

Luke frowned. "Wait, you already have an idea of what to teach them?"

Mara nodded and said, "Pssh! Thought of that an hour ago. I'm going to teach them the Paparak cross-cut."

Luke looked interested. "The what?"

Mara nodded and stood as she explained. "Yup. It's a technique that allows you the weaken the integrity of a wall or structure so that it collapses a minute or so after you get clear. Palpatine taught it to me for one of my missions."

Luke was impressed. Now all he had to do was think of something to teach their students. Mara stretched out luxuriously in front of him, taking her time and driving him to distraction. "Problem?" she asked impishly.

Luke groaned. "While I appreciate the motivation, you are turning into just as much of a distraction for me at the moment."

Mara giggled. "Hurry then, my Love. I don't know how long I can wait for you before getting started on my own. I think..." and she tapped her chin before saying, "...I think I'll be in the fresher. If you come up with something quickly enough, you can join me. If not, i'll be waiting for you."

Luke nodded, dry mouthed and not at all trusting his voice at the idea of her 'starting on her own'. Settling back down to meditate, he contemplated all of his skills. Most of it he was either already teaching or they had already learned through their military careers. Piloting, lightsaber combat, other weapons, hand to hand combat, meditating and all of that, he had taught them or they already knew. Suddenly, one thing came to them that he hadn't taught them - the Jedi Healing Trance. With a slap to the forehead that he knew would leave a mark and a feeling of great embarrassment, Luke began to go over everything he remembered about it. Anikan Skywalker had briefly taught him how to do it on the second Death Star moments before it blew up and he still remembered it for the most part. To test and be sure, he laid down and took a deep breath before putting himself in the trance, making sure to set the trance for fifteen minutes. When he opened his eyes, he wondered if it had worked. Looking at his krono, he smiled. Yup, he still remembered how to do it. Standing and stretching, Luke headed towards the refresher. "Hold on, Farmboy. I'm almost done. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll be there shortly."

Luke sighed. He had missed a chance but that was okay. There would be more opportunities. Stripping off the fatigues he wore when teaching his students and changing into a pair of sleep shorts, he plopped down on the bed, still contemplating his technique. Suddenly, he noticed music was playing and a throat was cleared from the direction of the refresher. There, in all her glory, stood Mara wearing the blue, sheer dancers outfit she had been wearing at Jabba's palace over a year ago. Her long, gold and red locks were done up the way they had been as well. The only difference was that she was smiling now - a real, warm, sultry smile where as at Jabba's palace, if she smiled, it was a mask to cover her disgust or anger. "Did someone call for a dance, Master Jedi?" she cooed silkily, sashaying towards the bed as the music continued.

Luke smiled and said, "No, but I sure would like one, my love. Wow..."

Luke shook his head. The costume was a single sheer piece with the exception of a blue band in the sheer fabric cloth that barely covered her generous breasts and more of the same blue cloth that was long yet just enough to cover her, leaving her very shapely, long legs bare. Mara leaned down and kissed him before whispering, "Just relax, Lover, and I'll take care of you."

Stepping back, Mara began to dance and Luke quickly found himself drawn into the performance. Mara was hypnotic when she danced and he leaned back on his arms. He didn't know how long she danced, all he knew was that he was disappointed when she stopped - that is until she made her way up to him and said, "You know, this outfit was always a pain to get off. Think you can give me a hand, Lover?"

Warning: Mature Content Ahead

Luke obliged, carefully lifting the soft, silky fabric up and over her head before helping her out of the black boots she was wearing. With a smile and all the grace of a feline, Mara slipped into his lap, straddling his hips, her hands joined behind his head and her forearms resting on his shoulders. Luke wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pulling her against him, kissing her full, soft lips passionately. Playfully, Mara sucked his lower lip into her mouth before tracing the outline of his with her tongue. Luke's hands were slowly and gently wandering the soft, smooth skin of her body, brushing along her waist, her ribs, her back, her shoulders and back down again. Mara pulled her lips away and leaned her forehead against Luke's. "Your touch is enough to drive me crazy, Luke. You're making it tough to concentrate on what I'm trying to do here."

Luke smiled, his blue eyes dark with desire. "Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing about _your_ touch."

Mara kissed him again and said, "You have me at a disadvantage. I'm not wearing anything. You're wearing too much. Would you like me to even things out?"

Luke nodded and Mara stood, pulling him out of his seat as she did. She kissed him as she lowered the sleep shorts and the undershorts to the floor. She continued kissing him, pulling him close and feeling his hot, throbbing need against her bare stomach. After several minutes, she whispered desperately to Luke, "No fore-play, no building up, no gentle and pleasurable ministrations - I just want you inside me. I need you inside me right now, my Love. To be honest, it's all I could think about all evening."

Luke smiled at her. In truth, sometimes Mara was more easily aroused than he was. "Yes," said Mara with a purr, "yes sometimes I am. It comes with having a strong, attractive and almost perfect lover. I just can't get enough of you and sometimes it's hard to keep my mind focused on what needs to be done. You drive me to distraction on a daily, if not hourly, basis. Now stop contemplating and love me."

Luke smiled and spun her slowly and carefully around until her back was to the bed. Slowly, he lifted her and laid her on the bed before lying length-wise between her legs and kissing her as she wrapped them around his waist and kissed him, one hand on his face and the other working its way through his hair on the back of his head. Slowly, Luke pushed himself into her and she gasped and the pleasant stretching feeling as he did. "Wait." she whispered and kissed him again. For some time, they just lay that way, kissing each other passionately and tenderly. After awhile, though, Luke needed more and, judging by the burning in Mara's emerald green eyes, so did she. Through the force link they shared, Mara heatedly said, _Rock my universe, Luke._

Luke obliged, continuing to kiss her as he retracted his hips before thrusting them back forward quick, hard and deep. Mara gasped and moaned into his mouth. Her thoughts became laced with the euphoric haze of pleasure. Single words or short strings of them reached Luke as he retracted and thrust again and again, his own mind clouding as the flood of pleasurable sensation swept through him. _YES!_ and _Again! PLEASE!_ and More! and _LOVE!_ and _I NEED you!_ and innumerable other exclamations of pleasure and joy. Being connected to Mara's mind as deeply as that, Luke experienced feedback from her, often so strongly that it felt as if he was experiencing her pleasure. This, in turn, caused him to climb higher and higher far more quickly than usual. Suddenly, he slowed a little, gasping for breath and trying to clear his head. Mara lay there, gasping and looking at him in distress. "Why the kriff are you stopping?"

Luke barely gasped out, "Going too fast - don't want to finish too quickly."

Mara nodded and then quickly turned him over so that she looked down at him with a smirk. "You know, that was feeling so good and I was so close and now you've stopped."

Her voice was a sultry, breathy purr. "I guess I'm just going to have to take control so that you can't do that to me, now won't I, Lover?"

Luke nodded, his mouth slightly open. Mara leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, levering her hips up until Luke was almost completely out of her. Then, with a soft gasp and an almost violent motion, she dropped herself, sheathing Luke's manhood to the hilt. Luke groaned. Slowly, his hands began to slide up her smooth, well formed thighs, up her slim, slightly curvy waist and up her finely structured ribs before moving inwards and rubbing over her full, ample breasts, brushing his thumbs over her rosy nipples. As if Luke had hit a switch, Mara moaned and began to go faster, desperately lifting herself up and slamming down onto him. Together, they climbed higher and higher. Suddenly, Luke sat up and took Mara's head in his hands, gently pressing her forehead against his and opening himself up fully to her - removing all barriers so that she had total access to his whole mind. The emotions, the sensations, the hopes, the dreams, the fears and the soul of Luke Skywalker were laid bare before his. Such an intimate act nearly floored Mara. Grabbing his face, she kissed him desperately and completely dropped her barriers. They continued to move against one another feverishly until the explosion of intimacy, warmth, affection and pleasure shivered them mentally, emotionally and physically. It was an utterly indescribable event for both of them. For what seemed both like an eternity and a fleeting moment, they were wrapped in one another's arms, still coupled and kissing each other. When their bodies ceased to spasm, twitch and buck, they separated by a couple of centimeters and gazed wonderingly in one another's eyes.

Mature Content Ends Here

"Wow..." Mara whispered. Luke just nodded. Neither of them had any idea of the affection, respect and care that the other held for them. Luke smiled, his bright blue eyes shining and he pulled her to him, their foreheads resting against one another. "I'm yours, Mara Jade." he murmured to her. Mara smiled. Through their thoughts, she said, _and I'm yours, Luke Skywalker._

After a few more minutes, they both disengaged themselves and snuggled up together under the blanket, perfectly content with the universe. Every time they thought they were as close as they could be, that they loved one another and cared for each other as much as they could, they found new levels of love, caring and closeness.

* * *

The next weeks were amazingly productive for the fledgling Jedi. Each of them shared their unique knowledge or skills with one another and they grew stronger, both individually and as a team. As their skills were honed and their knowledge grew, even the students began to go on dangerous missions, either with one of the instructors or with another student or even alone, depending on how dangerous it was considered. Everything continued to run smoothly with no great difficulty. That all changed a month after the deal was struck with Talon Karrde and Mon Mothma began negotiations with the Warlord Trioculus. Without warning, a fleet of Zann Consortium ships dropped out of hyperspace, to the utter surprise of everyone.

 **Updated 07.27.2016**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Squadron

Luke and Mara were practicing at unarmed combat when the alarms started to sound. Cutting off her attempt to kick Luke in the ribs, Mara ran to her kit and grabbed her comlink. It was chiming. "This is Jade, what's the situation?"

The voice of Lando Callrissian came in, anxious and strained. "We have a massive Consortium Fleet here. Get your kids ready for combat."

"Copy. I'll get us to the war room. Make sure you have all the ships' captains, squadron commanders and Admiral Ackbar on the holocom. Luke and I know how to engage a Consortium fleet. We'll be there in minutes."

The line cut off and Luke was already throwing his kit together. Side by side, they pelted to their quarters and changed. Luke got into an orange flight suit and Mara changed into one of her formfitting jumpsuits, throwing a life support system and harness over it and grabbing a flight helmet. Together, they ran towards the war room. As they ran, they contacted their students. By the time they got there, Leia, Han, Lando, Wedge Antilles and all of Luke's students were waiting. Leia was in a white jumpsuit and the other four students were in flight suits, ready for action. Dozens of miniature holos of the captains and fighter commanders of the Alliance fleet were present. Mara launched into the pre-combat briefing. "I'm going to make this quick. Admiral, we need to form a screen of frigates and corvettes to draw fire from those Kelbades and Aggressors. Immediately behind them, our larger capital ships will be ready to engage and our fighters and bombers will be ready to knock out the Aggressors' main guns and the Kelbades' shield scramblers. Any questions?"

One of the ships captains, a Bothon, growled, "How do we know this is going to work, Jedi Jade?"

Mara replied coolly, "Colonel Skywalker and I used this tactic over Naboo to defeat a Consortium fleet. We can do that here too. Oh and a side thought – have the MC30 torpedo frigates try to move in with the fighters. They should target the Vengeance-class frigate, aiming specifically for the mass driver cannons."

Admiral Ackbar, went over the plan with his keen, tactical mind and nodded his fishy head with finality. "A sound plan, Captain Jade. Oh and you are being promoted by the way so congratulations. All pilots to your ships. All captains sound battle stations. May the force be with us."

Luke, Mara and their students ran to the hanger. Han was coordinating with Wedge, Shara and Ace Azzeman, a transfer from another squadron to command Blue Squadron in the absence of Keyan. As the seven Jedi ran up, Han dismissed them. "What will you be doing, Jedi?" he asked briskly. Luke looked at Leia. "Go to _Home One_ and use your battle meditation on the command deck. The rest of us are going to be in fighters."

Leia nodded, kissed Han and ran to a shuttle. Luke turned to his students and said, "Go to the starfighter you are most comfortable with. I don't care if we're mismatched. We need to be comfortable with what we're flying. Are you taking the _Falcon_ with Chewie, Han?"

Han nodded. "Yup, Chewie and Nien Nunb and I will be taking the _Falcon_."

Luke nodded and turned back to his students. "Go find a ship. We'll form up out there. Our designation is Shadow Squadron. Keyan, you're Shadow Leader. I'm Shadow Two, Mara is Shadow Three. Ferroda, you're Shadow Four. Kyle, Shadow Five and Wade, Shadow Six; any questions?"

They all shook their heads and split. Mara leaped aboard an old but upgraded Delta-7 Aethersprite that Wedge had used during the war in a skirmish over Geonosis. It had been armed with seismic charges but those had been switched out for proton torpedoes. R3 dropped into the slot just as she was in the cockpit. Luke ran to his N1-5 RNSF Fighter. Keyan had already taken off in his B-Wing and Ferroda, Kyle and Wade used X-Wings. They all took off and met just outside the hanger. Keyan's voice crackled over the comms. "All wings, report in."

They all checked in and Keyan nodded, satisfied. They all sounded confident and ready, even Wade who, without his strength in the force, would be a mediocre pilot at best. "Lock s-foils in attack positions."

Ahead of them, they saw the looming enemy fleet. It comprised of dozens of ships, including six Kelbade-Class Star Cruisers and four Aggressor-Class Destroyers. Suddenly, over the open comms channel, Commander Antilles' voice of Rogue Squadron was heard. "Shadow Leader, this is Rogue Leader; we'll follow you in."

"As will Blue Squadron;"

"And Grey Squadron, too;"

They watched as the three elite fighter squadrons formed behind them – X-wings, Y-wings and B-wings. The fleet was forming up as well with Nebulon-B Frigates, Assault frigates, Correllian Gunships and Corvettes, Marauder Corvettes and even the Rendili Dreadnaughts they had forming a large screen while the MC80 Star Cruisers, MC30 Torpedo Frigates, Imperial-Class Destroyers and others formed behind them, all their fighters ready to launch. This battle was going to be brutal. General Reiken's voice came over all starfighter frequencies. "Listen carefully – each cruiser and destroyer is required two squadrons to keep enemy fighters and bombers off of them – preferably X-wings. As for the rest, I leave target designation to the fighter commanders. As the Admiral said: may the force be with us."

With that final word, the battle was put into motion. Luke took several deep breaths as he followed Keyan into the battle. Suddenly, he felt his mind become unbelievably clear and all his anxiety flowed away. With a grim smile, he recognized the effect of battle meditation.

It seemed to everyone that things went strangely silent up until the Aggressors Destroyers launched a one-two volley of ion and turbo laser energy. The Jedi winced as four ships were completely disabled and then blow apart, their entire crews gone. At the same time, the Alliance corvettes blasted apart enemy fighters that were speeding between them, blasting dozens to pieces but many still made it through. The Alliance frigates, in turn, attacked the enemy corvettes, drawing fire just in time for swarms of Alliance fighters to blaze through, blasting away at the main weapons of the Kelbades and Aggressors.

Keyan and his two wingmen fired payloads of proton torpedoes into the massive guns of one of the Kelbades. It didn't blow the weapons but they weren't worried. Suddenly, over their comms came a warning from Ferroda. "Shadows Lead, Two and Three, you have a squadron of those Viper Interceptors on your tale. Hold tight and we'll get them for you."

Luke looked over his shoulder and heard Keyan say, "Go evasive. We just need to shake them for a few moments."

As if to prove his point, three of the dozen Vipers behind them blew apart as the rest of the Shadow X-wings blasted away at them. The remainder split and it became a very one sided dogfight for only a few minutes without any damage to the Jedi and all the Vipers being destroyed. Wade came over the comms, his voice a little smug, "This is easier than I thought."

Keyan smiled a little but admonished the younger man, "Don't get cocky yet, Wade. The battle just started. Overconfidence can get you killed."

Wade acknowledged contritely. Suddenly, as it tried to fire again, the Aggressor they had hit with their torpedoes blew, taking several of the corvettes and one of the Vengeance-class frigates with it. Luke suddenly opened the comm wide to all Alliance fighter frequencies and said, "This is Shadow Two to all fighters – don't completely destroy the Aggressors. Damage their main guns and let them try to fire. The explosion will open gaping holes in their formation."

The fighter pilots followed the directions, critically damaging the guns of the Aggressors but not destroying them. Without fail, the ships tried to fire and without fail they blew to chunks. "Why are they doing that if they see it over again?" asked Mara. Luke shrugged and said, "I wonder if the battle meditation is muddling their common sense or perhaps they don't realize that is why the other ships are blowing."

* * *

Leia was straining as she observed the battle from a tactical holo-monitor. The battle was on the verge of disaster, even with the enemy Aggressors taken out. The Consortium had so many ships, including some old Imperial Acclamator-IIs and Broadside Missile Boats. The enemy was using their usual Viper Interceptors and Skipray Blastboats but they also had the strange looking but effective Rihkxyrk Assault Fighters, stolen TIE Defenders and some heavily upgraded and modified Z-95 Headhunters. Suddenly, a MC80 Mon Calamari cruiser went up in flames, pummeled by a pair of the Kelbade-class cruisers' mass driver cannons. Leia gritted her teeth as she felt the deaths of hundreds. Admiral Ackbar's voice came from behind her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Princess but we need to withdraw. They are too powerful. We can pull back to Sullust or some other place."

Leia was about to agree when the tech officer at the sensor station called out, "Admiral, we have a fleet of ships dropping out of hyperspace."

All turned to look as a Mon Calamari Cruiser, a Lukrhulk Battle Ship, an Imperial Star Destroyer and a dozen Assault Frigates dropped out of hyperspace. From them swarmed dozens of N1-5 Starfighters and N2B-3 Bombers. At the very vanguard of the formation were three Squadrons of Scurrg H-8 Superiority Fighter/Bombers, firing volleys of baradium cruise missiles that tore the corvettes and frigates of the enemy apart. Over the comms came a gruff voice. "Don't underestimate the enemy! Hit them fast and hard! Alliance forces, this is Marshal Commander Gavin Sykes of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. We're here to assist you."

* * *

Over the comms, Luke whooped and Mara laughed in delight and relief. The Naboo ships slammed into the rear of the Consortium formation, pounding through their weak shields and destroying many of them before they could turn to fight.

Luke spun through the enemy fighters, launching his last torpedoes into the unshielded hull of a Kelbade, his two wing-men expending the remainder of their magazines as well. One by one, the Consortium ships near the outer edges of the fight turned outward and fled into hyperspace. All but a few of the rest were destroyed. Those that weren't were spared only because they surrendered. Altogether, the battle had taken six hours of hard and heavy fighting. Considering there foe, the Alliance's losses were small – two MC80 cruisers, three various frigates a pair of corvettes, a Dreadnaught-Class Heavy cruiser and just over a dozen starfighters and bombers.

Luke climbed down from his starfighter and smiled. Oh how he missed flying on a regular basis. From off to his right came Mara, smiling brightly and beautifully. She ran right up and kissed him deeply. "Well done, _Captain Jade;_ " whispered Luke, his voice husky with pride and love. Mara smiled and nuzzled him affectionately. The other students ran up, cheering and slapping each other on the back. Keyan ruffled Wade's hair and said, "You did real good, kiddo. We'll make an expert combat pilot out of you soon enough."

Mara walked up to the kid and hugged him proudly, having to stand on her tiptoes on account of the fact that he had grown centimeters since they found him and she would only see his trachea if she looked straight ahead. "He's right, Wade. I couldn't more proud."

Wade blushed and looked away shyly. "Thanks, Mara."

She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before heading back to Luke. Jan ran up and Kyle scooped her up in his arms, kissing her ardently. One by one, the pilots of the fighter contingent of the _Lost Cause_ came up and began slapping each other on the back. None of Rogue Squadron, Blue Squadron or Grey Squadron had died though several had been forced to eject. Suddenly, Ferroda Grey turned pale and ran towards a crew coming down the ramp of a rescue shuttle. On it lay an unconscious but still living Shara. "Shara! No."

Carefully, he took her hand and began to walk with the medics. Luke and Mara looked anxiously at each other before joining him. "We'll walk with you, Ferroda;" whispered Mara gently.

Leia ran down the shuttle's ramp and straight into the arms of Han Solo, kissing him in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Han smiled and stroked her lovely brown hair. "Of course I am, Sweetheart. It's me."

Leia laughed quietly and said, "Nerf. Where are Luke and Mara?"

Han sighed and said, "They had to accompany Ferroda to the med bay. Apparently Shara was injured in the battle. According to the medics, the damage is superficial and she'll be fine but it shook Ferroda up pretty good. He is a forty some odd year old clone who has lost a lot. I'm sure the idea that losing her scares him to death. Hell, it would scare me too. Come on. Let's go see how they're doing."

They moved towards the hanger exit but before they got there, another round of hugging and back slapping happened with Luke and Mara's other three Jedi students. When they heard about Shara and Ferroda, many others joined Han and Leia. Before they made it to the med bay, Kyle, Jan, Wade, Keyan, Ace Azzeman and a large group of others were with them. Inside, Shara was awake and okay, just shook up and with several bacta patches on her arms and chest. Leia saw Ferroda turn to Luke and Mara and ask them something. Luke nodded and clapped his shoulder. Mara did the same and they headed towards them. "Ferroda wanted some privacy with Shara."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Luke and Mara had knowing gleams in their eyes. Leia frowned. "What are you two smirking about?"

They both looked very confused. "What?" asked Luke. Leia shook her head. "Oh please, Luke. I'm your sister. I can tell when you're smirking, even when it's only with your eyes."

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm not totally sure so I won't say anything. Let's get ourselves cleaned up and we'll go from there, okay?"

Reluctantly, Leia agreed and the group disbanded.

Inside the med bay room, Ferroda held Shara's hand and tenderly stroked it. Shara smiled tiredly and said, "It took me getting blown into space for you to finally notice me, huh Ex?"

Ferroda felt very sorry. "I've noticed you the whole time, Shara – ever since we first met before Yavin. I just felt that, before I let anything happen in my life, I needed to face my brother. I was such a fool."

Shara smiled fondly and said, "Yeah. You were, Ex. But that's okay. You get it now, right?"

Ferroda smiled and gave her rough hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes I do. I get it now. Wherever I go, I want you with me. Wherever you go, I want to be."

Shara's dark eyes shined and she said, "My, my – those almost sound like marriage vows. Are you purposing to me, Ferroda Grey?"

Ferroda got down on his knees beside her bed and said, "Yes, Shara. That's exactly what I'm doing. Will you marry me?"

Shara's already shining eyes fairly glowed with joy. In answer, she sat up, turned her head and kissed Ferroda. They stayed that way for some time. When she let him go, Shara scooted over and patted the bed beside her. Ferroda looked uncertain and she chuckled, "I'm not trying to bed you, Ferroda – not yet anyway. Just stay with me for awhile. Oh and so that you have a clear enough answer, yes I'll marry you. When you do finally face X1, your brother is going to have to deal with both of us. Two are stronger than one."

Ferroda kicked off his boots and plopped down with her happily. Shara snuggled up to him and, before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

On board _Home One_ , Marshal Commander Gavin Sykes stood before the Alliance Council. Leia beamed at him. "We are indebted to you and to the noble pilots and crewers of Naboo, Marshal Commander."

Sykes shook his old, grizzled head. "No, Councilor Organa. We are simply paying a debt owed to you for all that Skywalker, Jade, Katarn and Ors did. I have been assigned here by my King Marious Tahoon to aid you however we can. I am at your service until I am called home."

He bowed low. The council members stood and bowed in respect, thanking the man one by one. Leia spoke when they had finished, "I must apologize at the absence of our President Mon Mothma. She is in the midst of negotiations with one of the Imperial Warlords who is intent on allying with us."

Sykes nodded understandingly. "I understand. Is it classified exactly who she is negotiating with?"

Leia shook her head. "No, sir, it is not. She is negotiating with the former Slave Master and Warlord Trioculus. He, along with five grand moffs wish to aid us. Apparently they have a fleet that includes thirty Star Destroyers."

Sykes' wrinkled face darkened. "I would advise your president to take great care, Councilor. I know of this Tricoulus. He had tens of thousands of Gungans carted away to parts unknown as his slaves. Though I'm sure that, at the moment at least, he may be sincere, he will betray you. Mark my words."

Leia looked at the other councilors before returning to Sykes. "I appreciate the warning and please believe me when I say that we take it very seriously and that we appreciate that new information. I will be sure to personally tell Mon Mothma. Ah, Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Jade, please come in."

Sykes' turned to them with fond smiles as they walked in. As if they were old friends, they hugged and Luke said, "How is Naboo, Marshal Commander?"

Sykes' face was a mess of smile wrinkles as he said, "Naboo is thriving as it hasn't since the time before the Clone Wars. Say, I don't suppose you and your crew of legitimate freighters would like to make some extra credits running some product for our merchants would you?"

Mara laughed and said, "Oh if we had the time, I'm sure it would be fun but I'm afraid we are rather busy these days."

Luke turned to the Council and said, "My esteemed leaders, the after action report states that almost forty-six percent of the enemy were destroyed and another thirty-nine percent fled. We managed to capture fifteen percent of the enemy ships. They are mostly the modified Interceptor-Class frigates but there are a couple Vengeance Frigates and even a trio of those Crusaders. I suggest that we scrap all of them."

That caught the councilors off guard. Leia looked at Luke and politely said, "Perhaps you can explain your train of thought, Jedi Skywalker."

Luke clasped his hands behind his back. "Simply put, the Zann Consortium is all about corruption - destroying or at least feeding off organizations from the inside out. I have a hunch that, somehow, those ships are rigged. Now the armor plating, turbo laser emplacements, missile and torpedo tubes and such, I can be fairly certain, are harmless but I wouldn't trust the main computer systems or the ships as a whole. It would be just like Tyber Zann to have them rigged somehow."

Silence followed. Mara stepped up slightly and cleared her throat. "I have to agree, Councilors. Gaining a few whole ships is not worth the risk of losing more if they are booby trapped. I say scrap them."

Leia looked at the others before turning back and saying, "We will discuss this, Jedi. Thank you for the report and the advice. Is there anything else?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, Madam. Class is off for tomorrow. Get a good days rest but be ready to train the following day. That's all."

A chorus of low chuckles followed that and Leia smiled. "Understood, Jedi Skywalker. You are dismissed."

* * *

A few hours later, after some rather intense, pointless and frustrating discussions on the budget and supply lines, Han Solo and Lando Callrissian stood before the council. Lando looked nervous and not at all happy to be there. Han had a look in his eyes that made Leia nervous. After he cleared his throat a couple times, Han said, "This victory has put fresh heart into our troops and pilots. It was hard earned and the fact that we have a new ally only helps. However, we need a victory that will show the galaxy that no one, not the Empire, not the Zann Consortium and not whoever is in charge of these Dark Jedi that Luke and Mara met on Tatooine will keep the New Republic from being established. Councilors, it is with great seriousness that I suggest we begin laying plans to retake Coruscant."

Han and Lando physically heard the flinch that went through the chamber. Before anyone had the chance to speak, Han cut in. "I'm not saying we gather all ships and head there now. I just think that should be a goal. A rather short term goal too. If we are going to establish ourselves as a legitimate government, that is how we do it."

Leia was either speechless or too mad to trust herself to say anything. Finally, Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat and said, "General Solo, I admire your conviction and your confidence but we would need hundreds of more ships and tens of thousands of more personnel for an attack like that. From what I understand Ysan Isard is in control and has a huge fleet including an Executer-Class Star Dreadnaught hidden in the city."

Han crossed his arms. "We just gained two dozen ships from the Naboo and if Mon Mothma has a successful negotiation with Trioculus, we'll have thirty Imperial I and II Class Star Destroyers plus there escorts. Add that to the fact that we have seven Jedi who can tare through anything in space or on the ground and we have more than a good chance."

Borsk Fey'lya slapped paw down and stood, quivering with indignation. "Enough of this nonsense, General Solo! We do not need any more of your delusions of grandeur. You are dismissed."

Leia's eyes widened and Han's dark eyes narrowed, his hand instinctively edging towards his trusty blaster. "Breaking news on the Holonet, Fey'lya: I don't take orders from you."

Han's voice was deadly and angry. He turned to Ackbar and said, "If that will be all, Generals, Admiral, we'll take our leave. Just think about Coruscant."

He turned stiffly and walked out, his back so stiff that it looked painful. Lando was on his heals, looking a little pale. "Way to invite the hammer to be dropped on us, Han-old buddy;" murmured the dark skinned man. Han shrugged but remained silent. They both boarded the _Falcon_ and got ready to take off. Chewbacca rumbled something but Han waved it away. "Not now, Chewie."

By the time the council session had adjourned, Leia was furious - furious at Han for the Baradium bomb he had dropped on them, furious at Fey'lya for questioning Han's competence, his sanity and even his loyalty and furious at the other councilors for dismissing the idea within seconds of Han's departure. He was right after all but his method and timing of bringing it up were all wrong. Leia took a shuttle over to the _Lost Cause_ where she knew Han would be in his quarters, which they shared more often than not. She tried her best not to stomp or storm to his quarter because she knew that as soon as she entered, she would lose it. She was right too. Han was at a desk examining after action reports and making notes on a datapad when she entered. Leia stalked in and asked in a low, cold and angry voice, "What - the kriffing hells of Correllia - were you thinking?"

Han took a sip of caff, set down the datapad and looked at her. "Tell me I'm wrong;" he simply stated. That caught her a little off guard. He didn't get defensive. He didn't try to reason. He didn't even try to play it off in a typical Han Solo fashion. Leia recovered quickly and said, "That's not the point. Do you realize what you suggested to Council today?"

Han looked at her and said again, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Leia glared and ground out. "You aren't wrong but your timing and method of delivery were. Don't you understand that? Right after a sizable victory against the arguably most dangerous threat in the galaxy is not the time to suggest something like taking Coruscant. Not only that, you could have found a more diplomatic way to suggest it."

Han shook his head and stood. "No, I couldn't. I'm not like you, Leia."

"No shavet!" she snarled. Han was beginning to lose his already famously precarious control. "I did the best I could. I'm a smuggler and a military general, not a negotiator, not a diplomat and not a politician - thank the force. I spoke my mind and did my best. I thought that's what they expected from their leadership. Was I wrong?"

Leia nearly ground her teeth. "They expect you to show good sense as well."

Han's face darkened. "That's it. Since all you can seem to do right now is needle at me, I'm going to the _Falcon_. Come find me when you're willing to actually tell me where I went wrong and how I can improve it."

"You're going to be waiting awhile!" Leia called and Han called back. "Fine!"

Luke and Mara had heard the confrontation. They were on their way to talk to Han about his plan. They agreed with him about it too. The sooner they could take Coruscant, the sooner the Alliance could be legitimized in the minds of the core worlds and, eventually, the remainder of the galaxy. After walking into that, though, they were both very hesitant. "I am not getting involved with this;" said Mara. Luke sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved himself. Before they had the chance to turn around, Luke heard a sob from the direction of Han's quarters. He looked at Mara, bewildered and his eyes grew soft. Luke peaked in and saw Leia sitting on the bed, her hands over her face and sobbing uncontrollably. With a sigh, he sat down and wrapped his sister in a tight, comforting hug. Neither of them said anything until Leia had stopped crying. Finally, she said, "It's just been a really rough day, you know? First the battle and then Han and his hair brained idea and now we just argued and he stomped out. Han never stomps out - not since Hoth. Ever since we got him back from Jabba, he would rather stay and argue than stomp out."

Luke nodded, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Leia. Like you said, it's been a really rough day. Go find him and talk to him."

Leia sighed. "I don't think he wants to talk to me right now."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Oh yes he does. He wants to fix this. He wants you to understand why he said what he said and exactly what he meant. He also wants to be heard."

Leia nodded. She had been unfair to him. She had gone in looking for a fight and had gotten more and more furious when he was trying to keep it from happening. "I'll go talk to him in a bit. Hey, where did Mara go?"

Luke chuckled. "To talk to Han;"

* * *

Han felt miserable as he worked on the stabilizers of the Falcon. He hated fighting with Leia especially when he was afraid she didn't understand what he was trying to convey or even actively decided to not understand his words. With a curse, his spanner slipped and he bashed his hand on a piece of plating. He dropped the spanner and it fell into a slot between cable and equipment housings. With a sigh that was almost an incredulous chuckled, Han closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Could this get any worse? His hands were too big to fit between the housings and he didn't have a magnetic grabber or anything. "I can get that out for you."

Han turned towards the slightly husky voice behind him. Mara stood there, leaning against the bulkhead. Han sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd appreciate that, Red."

Mara strode up and used the force to pull the spanner out and drop it in Han's waiting hands. "Thanks, Mara. I take it you heard about the end of the council meeting."

Mara chuckled dryly, "Han, I'm pretty sure that the ewoks on the moon below heard about the council meeting."

Han smiled a little and turned back to work. Sighing, he began to explain as he worked, "I just want it to be a priority. I just want them to know that it needs to be a priority even if it's not on the top of the list."

Mara nodded and asked, "Anything I can help with while I'm in here?"

Han pointed towards the gun wells. "Dorsal gun traversing mechanism could be tightened down. There's a lot actually. We took a bit of a beating during that battle."

Mara nodded and grabbed a couple tools. "You know, Solo, we agree with you. However, I would like to humbly suggest that one reason that the princess is so upset is that you dropped it on her without any kind of discussion or even a warning. Who knows? Maybe she agrees but would have liked a better way to say it and at a different time."

Han sighed and looked over at her as she began fiddling with some of the components. "I know but there isn't ever going to be a good time to bring it up. There will always be a battle we just won or one that we are preparing for. There will always be negotiations in the works and we will never have enough resources in the eyes of the council."

Mara paused and had to concede that he was right. "Either way, if you'll take the advice of another woman, dropping proton bombs like that without advanced warning at the very least - well, lets just say Luke would be sleeping alone for awhile if he and I were in your and Leia's place."

Han couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Woah! A little too much info there, Red."

Mara gave a smirk and said, "Oh come on, Solo - you can't be so naive as to think that Luke and I aren't sleeping together every chance we get; which has unfortunately been less and less often."

Han matched her smirk and asked, "How's that going by the way? I can't help but wonder how it must be with our favorite Tatooine moisture farmer."

Mara laughed as she worked. "Not a conversation I'm having with his best friend, Solo."

"Come on, Mara - what else are best friends for but know all there secrets?"

"Then ask Luke."

Han burst into laughter at that, thinking of Luke trying to stammer and sputter his way through a conversation like that even if he was willing to have it at all. Mara laughed too. The farm boy would need some serious cajoling and most likely some alcohol to get him to talk about his and Mara's sex life. They worked on the _Falcon_ for awhile, bantering and laughing together as they did. After an hour or so, they both straightened and wiped the grease, lubricant and other various fluids from their hands and packed the tools. Han was not a sentimental man. He usually mocked it in others too. Never the less he looked at Mara and a little awkwardly gave her a hug. "Thanks, Red. It helped a lot."

Mara chuckled as he let her go and said, "I'm glad it did. Now go find your princess, you scoundrel and kiss and make up or else Luke will be fretting and any chance of me getting any tonight will be gone."

Han burst into laughter. Just as they both walked down the ramp, Leia and Luke walked into the hanger. Mara sent Luke a quick thought through their mental link. _We should leave them alone for a bit, Farmboy. Besides, I feel like I'm in the mood to celebrate._

Luke gave a quick, minuscule nod and gave his sister a gentle kiss before walking up and taking his lover's hand. They left the hanger, leaving Han and Leia alone together. Han scuffed his boots awkwardly as he continued to scrub her hands against the rag in his hands. Leia couldn't help but smile just a little. "Permission to come aboard, General?"

That helped to dispel the awkwardness. Han smiled and said, "Of all the people in this fleet, Sweetheart, you are probably the only one who doesn't have to ask for permission to come aboard my ship. Come on. I'll throw some caff or tea together or something and we can talk."

Leia nodded and took his hand, giving it a tentative squeeze. Han returned it affectionately as they went up the ramp. Over steaming cups of caff, they sat at the game table in silence for awhile. Finally, Han blurted, "I'm sorry that I didn't at least give you a heads up, Leia. I know I'm not that good at this whole political thing."

Leia reached across and took his large, callused hand in hers. "It would have helped. I DO agree with you, Han but after everything that's happened today, I just lost it and it wasn't fair that I took all my anxiety out on you. I'm so sorry."

Han took her hand in both of his and said, "I understand, Honey. I do."

They both gazed at one another in silence for awhile before Leia said, "In truth, I guess that there will never be a good time to bring Coruscant up. Next time you feel the need, find me first and I can at least work something out with you."

Han smiled and said, "I promise I will."

Leia smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

After a few moments of companionable silence, a smirk spread across Han's face and he said, "You know, we did just win a pretty significant victory. I'd be willing to bet everyone else is celebrating in some form or fashion."

Leia's eyes gleamed slightly as a small smile crossed her face. "You're probably right. How would you like to celebrate, oh great hero of the Alliance?"

Han shrugged, still smirking and said, "I dunno. I figured I'd leave it up to you - the esteemed councilor and Jedi Knight in training."

Leia's smiled broadened. Han was really being careful and trying his damnedest not to make an assumption but, especially after their argument and subsequent reconciliation, Leia felt herself flush a little with need. Standing slowly, gracefully, she offered Han her hand. Han stood and took it. Leia pulled him towards the ramp. "As much as enjoy making love to you on this ship, I feel the need for a cabin with a little more comfort."

Han nodded, his dark eyes sparking with want as he allowed her to pull him down the _Falcon's_ boarding ramp. Before they reached the bottom though, Leia faced him, pulled herself close to him and kissed him, running one of her small, gentle hands through his hair. Quickly, the kiss became desperate and Han was contemplating dragging her back on board. Then, he noticed the _Knight's Return_ sitting next to the _Falcon_. He knew for a fact that those cabins were fantastic - he and Lando and Chewie were the ones who had furnished them. "You don't think Luke will mind, do you?" asked Leia quietly. Han looked down at her and said, "Honestly, I don't much care at the moment, Princess."

He swept her up in his arms and sprinted for the ramp of Luke's freighter, Leia kissing his neck and cheek and ears as he ran, driving him to distraction.

 **Updated 07.27.2016**


	5. Chapter 5: Schemes and Dark Plans

**There is mature content in this chapter - rather violent though totally consensual sex. If you wish to skip, stop reading where the underlined label is and resume where the end label is. You have been warned.**

Darth Diabolis stood on the bridge of his flag ship, the Kelbade-class Star Cruiser _Emergent,_ gazing over his fleet of warships. They had been preparing for this attack for some time and now the fleet was ready. From behind him came his apprentice, Silri of the Nightsister tribe of Dathomir. Diabolis smiled when she strode up and brushed her shoulder against his. "Good morning, Lady Silril. I trust you slept well."

With a sultry purr, the pale, tattooed woman took one of his gloved hands in one of hers as she used her other to rub tenderly up and down his arm and replied, "It took some assistance but I slept well. You, my lord?"

Diabolis smiled as memories of their borderline-violent love making the night before flooded his mind, nearly driving his highly disciplined mind to distraction. "I slept very restfully, my dear."

Silri smiled in pleasure. A Sith trooper officer came up to him and said, "The navigations are complete. We will be over Dathomir in six standard days. Awaiting your order's, my Lord."

Diabolis smiled with pleasure. "Very good, Admiral. Await my command to begin the countdown. Comms officer, put me in touch with the _Terentatek._ I am curious about Darth Heluquin's progress on Ambria."

Within moments, the chiseled face of Darth Heluquin appeared before him on the holo-communicator. "Greetings, Lord Diabolis. I trust you are prepared to engage the Imperial forces over Dathomir."

Diabolis smiled warmly and he replied, "Yes, old friend. We will be leaving shortly. How go your preparations?"

Heluquin smiled wickedly and said, "They are going quite well, my Lord. I have almost re-perfected the Krath Holy Crusader Poison. While Ulic Qel-Droma was drawn by anger and hate after the death of his master, I believe either of the current Jedi Masters may perhaps be drawn by lust, jealousy or resentment. Those are three things that are always potentially between lovers."

Diabolis frowned slightly. "How do you know that the two current masters are lovers, Lord Heluquin?"

The younger man placed a data card in the reader and transmitted it. A smaller holo projector showed several different lengths of footage. They all had a young man and young woman. The man was shorter, handsome with blond hair and blue eyes. The woman had golden-red hair with startling emerald green eyes. They were seen out and about on Naboo, eating at cafés, walking the streets, shopping with the royal family and during the celebration after the final battle. It was quite clear that there was something between them and Diabolis had no doubt that they were lovers. He was fascinated by them. "So young. They are so young to be Jedi Masters. My old friend, are we sure this is them?"

"Yes, my lord. Our sources within the Alliance confirms it. They are training a new generation of Jedi Knights. I feel, however, that defeating them will not be difficult. As you said, they are young, my lord. Young and hardly even old enough to be fully trained Jedi Knights, much less Jedi Masters. I would guess it is a case of the blind leading the blind."

Diabolis rubbed his chiseled chin. "Do not be overconfident, my friend. They defeated two extremely powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. Caution is the better part of wisdom."

Heluquin nodded, taking his former master's words to heart. "Go now, Lord Heluquin and eliminate the Alliance. That way, we may defeat the Empire together, bring order to the galaxy and rule;" said Diabolis with a proud smile. His Shadow Hand bowed and the connection was cut. Just before he was about to give the order to jump, the comms station beeped. The communications officer, a mercenary rather than a Sith Trooper, turned to him and said, "Lord Diabolis, Tyber Zann is hailing us."

Diabolis frowned, wondering what it was about. "Put him through please."

The silver maned crime lord smiled and said, "Greetings, my Lord Diabolis. I heard you were attacking the forces over Dathomir, taking out that warlord Zsinj and the mysterious Dark Jedi called Lord Shadowspawn. I am offering the assistance of my personal fleet if you wish to take advantage of it."

Diabolis looked at Silri, who looked confused but nodded. "That would be most welcome, Crime Lord Zann. I will meet you and your fleet over Dathomir."

Tyber Zann bowed and said, "This will be free of charge, my lord. I relish the opportunity to fight the Empire."

His face winked out of existence and he said, "Begin the count down to light speed. On my mark, make the jump."

* * *

Darth Heluquin was in his lab, mixing chemicals and chanting several dark incantations over the mixture. When he finished, the liquid that he worked with turned the color of dark gray smoke. He smiled with satisfaction. From behind him, he sensed the presence of one of the Consortium's feared Defilers. "My Lord, the dart casters have been made and so have the darts."

Heluquin smiled at his subordinate. "Very good, Defiler. I want a team of our best commandos put together with Yslamari nutri-packs. Give them plenty of practice with the dart weapons. Dismissed."

The Defiler nodded and left. A Sith trooper officer strode in a saluted. "The transportation pods are ready. When would you like us to begin?"

Darth Heluquin said, "The strike team leaves first thing in the morning in four days. They will enter Alliance space and be captured, giving the information on the pods and where they will be sent."

"And where will they be sent, my Lord?"

Darth Heluquin smiled evilly. "Once we are certain they have the bait, the trap will be set at a space station in the Dromund System. The ship's files will have details where all of it is being sent. It will be the perfect trap."

The Sith trooper officer nodded and bowed. "Of course, my lord. It will be done."

"Dismissed."

When the trooper was gone, Heluquin looked fondly at his new concoction. He had always been inspired by the Krath Holy Crusaders - a dark side cult that worshiped the Sith. It was they who had successfully turned the noble Jedi Knight and hero Ulic-Qel Droma to the dark side after killing his master. Qel-Droma wanted to infiltrate and destroy the Krath from the inside but wound up being tortured and given a injection of dark side poison that took the anger, pain and rage at the death of his master and amplified them while subtly suppressing emotions such as compassion, mercy and kindness. In the end, Qel-Droma had fallen to the dark side and become the lover of one of the leaders of the Krath, despite the fact that he had been in love with another great Jedi Knight, Nomi Sunrider. Even when she tried to rescue him, he told her to leave and Ulic-Qel Droma eventually became a Sith Lord himself, apprenticed to Exar Kun. Heluquin had taken that very poison and modified. Instead of emphasizing anger, pain and rage, Heluquin's would emphasize primal lust, resentment and jealousy. He knew that wherever there was love, there were always trace amounts of these things and he would exploit them while eliminating the actual love itself, or at least silencing it. By the time he was done, either Luke Skywalker or Mara Jade would be his. Privately, he hoped that it was Mara Jade. She was a beautiful woman and he hoped to gain some pleasure from her. The Sith Lord smiled at the idea. That would turn Skywalker to the darkness even more quickly.

* * *

Diabolis and Silri meditated in the bay that had been turned into a training area for them and the other Dark Jedi with them. They were there alone now, meditating. After two hours, they both opened their eyes and gazed at one another. Diabolis stood and shook out his feet, inviting his apprentice to do the same thing. After they had stretched in silence, Diabolis drew his weapon and said, "Come, let us test our skills, Silri."

They crossed blades. The young woman had become quite the duelist during their matches, able to keep up with the Dark Lord with only a little difficulty. Suddenly, she took her lightwhip in her other hand and it hissed to life. A weapon in each hand, she double her offensive against her master. Diabolis exerted all his power and skill and was able to avoid being hurt but he soon saw the patterns in her techniques and, as usual, Silri found herself disarmed and pinned. Diabolis smiled at his apprentice and lover. "I am thoroughly impressed, Lady Silri. You are making remarkable progress and you quite surprised me with that last attack."

Silri accepted his proffered hand and used it to pull herself close to her master. "Does my improvement warrant a reward, my lord - _my lover_?"

Her silky voice caused Diabolis to shiver. With a hungry growl, he pulled her tight against him. "I do believe it does, Lady Silri. Whatever you wish, I will give you right now."

Mature Content Ahead

Silri purred into his ear. "I want you to instruct me on the passion of pleasure - with that silver tongue of yours, my Lord."

Diabolis smiled and growled, "Believe me, my love, the pleasure will be all mine."

With a snarl, Silri flung him to the ground and dropped the Sith outer robe she wore over her leather tunic. Hiking up the tunic, Silri straddled her master's neck and head, grabbed him by the hair and jerked his face up towards the entrance to her core. Diabolis hands moved up from behind her thighs and forward towards her front. He looked up from between her thighs and ran his hands over her breasts. Silri purred with pleasure, loving the feeling of his gloved hands on her body. Suddenly she grabbed them and, one by one, used her teeth to remove the gloves before lowering the straps of her sleeveless leather tunic, allowing it to pile around her lean, slightly muscular waist. She placed Diabolis's hands on her shoulders before forcing his head back up into her. Diabolis smiled and allowed his tongue to slip out and caress her folds. Silri hissed with pleasure and rocked her hips into him. It didn't take much for the Dark Lord to find that bundle of nerves and to stroke and prod at it with his tongue. Silri's hiss of pleasure turned into the a long, whimpering scream and her rocking hips picked up speed. In a breathy, sultry voice, she whispered, "How does that taste?"

Diabolis chuckled and didn't answer with words, preferring a long stroke and a swirl around her clit. Silri's entire body jerked and she moaned again. He did it again and Silri grabbed his left arm and sank her teeth into it to avoid screaming with pleasure. Diabolis hissed and repeated his assault with his tongue - again and again until Silri didn't hiss. She didn't scream. Her head was thrown back in a silent scream of pleasure as her body began to clench - her thighs squeezing his head. Gasping, she looked down at him and said, "Enough play, Diabolis."

Silri stood and yanked him to his feet only to have him slam her none-too gently against the wall. Her tunic was still wrapped around her waste and he yanked it down. Silri stepped out of it before she yanked his belt from his waist and jerking open his tunic and yanking his pants down around his knees. With a suddenly sly grin, Silri shoved him back and dropped to her knees. With a low coo, she grabbed his erection. "There is not a man alive like you, my Lord."

With that, she took him into her mouth and gave a long pull. Diabolis threw his head back and groaned with pleasure. This was something new, something she had never done before and he was loving it. He privately feared that she would sink her teeth into him though he kept that thought hidden behind barriers. It turned out that he was partly right. On one last, long pull, Silri grazed her teeth along his long, hard length, causing the Dark Lord to groan again, at the very brink of oblivion. Silri let him go with a soft pop and smiled up at him. "Shall I finish you here, my lord, or shall do you wish to finish this more traditionally?"

Diabolis was breathing heavily and looked down at her. He couldn't answer for a moment as he regained his breath. Silri stood and yanked his tunic off his shoulders before whispering, "What. Do. You. Want. Diabolis?"

He was barely able to gasp, "I am going to kriff you until you pass out, Nightsister."

"Put your credits where your mouth is, Sith Lord."

He did. Diabolis used the force to spread her legs and lift her before thrusting completely into her tight core in one single motion. Silri hissed in pleasurable pain and put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing hard enough to leave hand shaped bruises on his shoulders. Silri wrapped her lithe legs around him and began lifting and impaling herself viciously on his erection, hissing with every movement. Diabolis placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and used only the force and his own hip movement. They both hissed, snarled, groaned and cried out. It wasn't long before Silri felt herself thrown over the edge of ecstasy again but the Dark Lord refused to stop. "I am impressed with your stamina, my Lord;" she gasped.

Diabolis grinned fiercely and said, "The force is strong with me, Lady Silri."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing before she growled and bit firmly on his ear and drew her breasts across his bare chest, tickling him slightly with her own erect nipples and shivering his concentration. But it would take more than that to break it. Diabolis grinned in challenge. Silri returned the look and slammed her lips into his, reaching around and raking her nails down his back, once again brushing her his breasts across his chest. This time, Diabolis felt his concentration slip and he almost came right then and there. With a snarl into Silri's mouth, he kept going. Suddenly, Silri herself exercised a force of will and shoved off the wall and used the force to jerk his leg, tripping up the Dark Lord and landing them both just softly enough to avoid more than bruises. From there, she dug her fingers into his chest and rode him hard. His hands flew up and roughly caressed her breasts and nipples. When Silri felt the pressure starting to increase once again, she snarled in near frustration. Fisting her hand in the Dark Lords blond hair, she pulled him up to kiss him harder and bite his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Diabolis was losing his concentration as the pleasure-pain of her ministrations increased. Suddenly, Silri screamed, going over the edge once again, unable to resist the pleasure. This time, as she clenched around him, Diabolis couldn't hold on. He roared with release and they both collapsed to the ground, side by side. Using the force, Diabolis summoned his large black cloak and her smaller one. The first he laid over them like a blanket and the second he wadded beneath their heads. Her eyes fluttering, Silri brushed a finger against his chin, gazing at him with such tenderness, grossly out of place after the violence of shortly before. Diabolis kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her closely to him. As he promised, she fell asleep quickly and it didn't bother him even a little that he knew he wasn't far behind her.

Mature content ends here.

Darth Heluquin was meditating in his quarters on all the events since he and his master had been awakened by the Nightsister Witch. Since then, the Dark Lords had committed to memory the events of the galaxy since the time when they had been encased in carbonite. Do to their personal gifts and Darth Revan's training, Talvon Esan and Xaset Terep never forgot anything. There minds were like computers with files and sub-files where they could remember every fact they had ever heard or seen. Heluquin had ruminated on the Jedi heroes of the past three and a half thousand years - a redeemed Revan, Meetra Surik and her followers, the famed Hero of Tython and the Barsen'thor of the Jedi order during the Great Wars, Lords Hoth and Farfalla and, even more recently, Anikan Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu and dozens of other heroes of the Clone Wars. As he meditated, he watched the evolution of the Jedi Order. During the war previous to his time, Heluquin remembered that marriage of Jedi was not only allowed but encouraged but after the Great Sith War with Exar Kun and Ulic-Qel Droma, the council had feared the emotions and attachment that went with marriage. Never the less, Revan had married Bastilla, Meetra had taken one of her followers as a lover. Heluquin smiled. He had known Atton 'Jaq' Rhand during the Jedi Civil War. The man was an expert at hunting, torturing and turning Jedi to the dark side. The fact that the man had reverted back to the weakness and limitations of the light truly saddened him. Of course, Meetra had always been a beautiful, compelling young woman, almost as charismatic as Revan himself and far more so than Malak. Secretly, Xaset had been desperately in love with General Surik but she had never seen him for anything other than a fellow Jedi soldier. He was part of a group that had approached her after the Mandolorian wars only to find that she no longer had any power and had been exiled from the Order. The others left but Xaset had gone to her. "Let me help you regain your power, Meetra. I know it can't be gone for good."

She had smiled and taken his hand. "It's alright, Xaset. I wouldn't have fought with Malak or Revan anyway after the war. I'm afraid you and I would have been on opposite sides. Maybe - just maybe, this is for the best. Go. Do what you think that you must do."

Then she had turned, hefting a back pack filled with necessities and boarded a war ship bound for the outer rim, a simple mechanic for the Republic military.

Xaset had been devastated and now that he saw what Meetra had become, he questioned whether he had made the correct choice. Maybe she would have let him go with her. But then, she had regained her power and used it to sacrifice herself for the good of the Republic, as had Revan. Now, Xaset understood - as Darth Heluquin, with no great and terrible threat to the galaxy, he understood what needed to happen. It was the Jedi and Sith that tore the galaxy apart. They were always at war. Only Revan had understood the nature of the force clearly. Dark and Light were part of the same force. You could not have one without the other to reveal it. Now, it was up to Darth Diabolis and himself to eliminate the remnants of the old Sith Order and the Jedi Order and make one Empire, an Empire that didn't behold to either the darkness or the light but understood that, for the force to remain balanced, those who followed it must dwell in both at once. Jedi, Sith, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that balance. To that end, he would turn a Jedi Master to the dark side against their lover and use them to destroy the fledgling New Jedi Order and the Alliance of Free Planets. That way, they could destroy the Empire and unite the galaxy. The truth was that Revan had told Talvon Esan that the Rakatan Infinite Empire had come from another galaxy - a galaxy, what's more, that had forced them out. If something was powerful to force such a powerful and bloodthirsty civilization out, it would lay waste to this galaxy and its inhabitants with ease. It wasn't about conquest. It wasn't about ruling. It was, in the end, about survival. Whether it was this generation, the next generation or the generation after that, it was up to the two Dark Lords of the Sith to ensure that the galaxy survived.

Heluquin sighed. He almost wished that the Jedi would understand and would look past the titles of Darth and help them but if three thousand years of war had taught him anything, it was that the Jedi did not accept the assistance of the Sith until a clear and present danger reared its head and a shadowy idea of a threat did not fit that description. Standing, Heluquin face the viewport looking down on the globe of Ambria. Down there, a fortress was being built - a palace, barracks, a training center, factories and an air field. Off to the left, three massive space stations were under construction. Even further out was the fleet hired out from Tyber Zann. Heluquin smiled, reveling in more power than he had before he was put into hibernation.

* * *

Tyber Zann grinned as they came out of hyperspace and saw what they were facing. There was a Executer-Class Dreadnaught, twenty Imperial-Class Star Destroyers and dozens of Victory-Class Star Destroyers, Lancer Frigates, Carrack-Class Cruisers and several dozens of aging ships like Acclamator-II Assault Ships, Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers and even a trio of ancient Venator-Class Star Destroyers. There were also several weapons platforms and a trio of large docking space stations making repairs on several of the ships. Zann had with him six Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers, Four Kelbade-Class Cruisers, ten Vengeance-Class Frigates, twelve Interceptor Mrk IV Frigates and twenty of the Crusader-Class Corvettes. It was slightly smaller than the fleet commanded by Darth Diabolis. He had six Kelbades, seven Aggressors, ten Vengeance Frigates, fifteen Interceptor Mrk IV's and twenty-five of the crusaders. Both of them had hundreds of Viper Interceptors, Skipray Blastboats, Rihkxyrk Assault Fighters, stolen B-wings and illegally purchased TIE Defenders. The enemies fighters consisted of original TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers, TIE Defenders, TIE Avengers and six squadrons of Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing Assault Gunboats.

On the bridge of the Aggressor-Class Star Destroyer the _Merciless,_ Urai Fen looked at his friend and leader and said, "Do you think he will arrive, Tyber?"

Tyber smiled and nodded. "He'll be here, my old friend. From where he left, if he left around when we did, he should be here in less than half an hour."

As if on cue, Darth Diabolis' flagship the _Emergent_ lead his massive fleet into the system. As soon as the fleet dropped out, Tyber pointed at his communications officer. "Raise the _Emergent_ on the holo-comms. I wish to speak to Lord Diabolis about that Star Dreadnaught."

Within moments, a life sized holo-projection of the tall Sith Lord appeared. He smiled at Tyber. "Ah, my friend the Crime Lord - are you ready to engage?"

Tyber smiled. "I am, my Lord. I have a request of you. If you comply, I will count all the favors owed to me to be paid. All I ask is that the large ship before you, the Super Star Destroyer if you will, be spared total destruction. Do you agree to this, my Lord?"

Diabolis frowned but nodded. "Of course, my friend. I myself cannot see the use of such a ship but if that is what you wish, I will see it done. Crime Lord Zann, I humbly request that you take command of this entire mission. You have far more experience with these war ships than I and I trust your knowledge."

Tyber was slightly surprised. This Sith Lord was simply full of unexpected pleasure. "I will be glad to lead the assault. Form up with my fleet. Stagger the Kelbades and Aggressors with mine. Also, send your frigates between and slightly ahead of the largest ships. The Corvettes can be scattered all throughout the fleet. Launch the fighters and keep them scattered among the frigates and cruisers. Tell me, will you be sending any of your Dark Jedi into the fight?"

Diabolis chuckled and nodded. "Yes I will. They will be flying TIE Defenders with the mark of the Mask of Darth Revan and I will be sending four squadrons out. You will know them when you see them."

The ships were formed and before them, the Warlord Zsinj's forces and those of his recent ally Lord Shadowspawn began to form up and moved ponderously towards the invading forces. The holo-projection still up, the Crime Lord and the Sith Lord smiled in anticipation. "All Sith and Consortium forces, engage the enemy;" called the Crime Lord over all frequencies. With that, the two fleet moved towards one another.

 **A few words, my readers, about this chapter. First I hope that you enjoy my two original characters Darth Diabolis and Darth Heluquin. They seemed to be popular in my last story and it has been requested that more about them is written. So here it is. More is coming, too. Please read, review and make requests. The main story line is pre-planned but some of the side stories, such as, for example, Silri and Diabolis' romance and the romance of X2 (Ferroda Grey) and Shara, were suggested and requested by private email. Feel free to make suggestions in reviews or private emails.**

 **Updated 07.27.2016**


	6. Chapter 6: Victory Celebrations

**Warning: Mature content ahead. Sections containing mature content will be labeled in beginning and end. You have been warned.**

Luke and Kyle strode slowly down the corridors of the _Lost Cause_. Luke sighed and rubbed his temples. "I understand, Kyle. You need to do what you need to do."

Kyle shifted a little uncomfortably and said, "I'm sorry, Buddy. You know how the old masters are. Qu Rahn has no problem pulling me off to the side. He says this is the only way I can become a Jedi Knight – to face the man who killed my father."

Luke raked his fingers through his hair and muttered, "I wish Qu Rahn would have at least let me know he's taking my best student."

Kyle chuckled and said, "Come on, Luke. Mara said she wanted us to meet her in the training room and you know how patient she is."

Luke chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that."

They were both chuckling when Luke suddenly heard Mara speaking in his head. _Taking your time, aren't you, Farmboy? Hurry it up, will you!_

Luke laughed and Kyle gave him an amused, knowing look. "She just yelled at you, didn't she?"

Luke shook his head as they picked up their pace. "Not exactly, just urging me along;"

By the time they made it to the training room, they were both running, grinning like two teenagers. The door opened and they went inside, stopping at the sight. The weight machines, sparring mats, training dummies and other various equipment had been carefully pushed to the sides of the room, making space for fold-out chairs, fold-out tables and even a small selection of instruments. Luke looked around curiously at the people gathered there, a slow smile crossing his face. The members of Rogue Squadron, Grey Squadron, Blue Squadron, his Jedi students and Han and Lando were all there along with a few other guests. They all cheered as Luke and Kyle stepped in. Mara and Jan walked up to them with smiles, each giving their lover a welcoming hug and kiss. Mara whispered, "This is to celebrate our victory. We couldn't start without you two."

They both looked stunning. Mara wore a lovely blue tunic that, while not skin tight, still hugged her figure. Jan ware a simple red dress with thin straps that was wonderfully snug.

Luke shook his had, slightly abashed. "You didn't have to wait on us."

Jan slapped his back and said, "Of course we did, Skywalker. Come on, grab a drink, eat some food and enjoy yourself. Dancing starts soon too."

Luke smiled and Mara led him over to the food table. Wedge, Shara and Ace Azzemeen, the Squadron Commanders, all saluted and slapped him on the back heartily. Keyan clasped his hand and Luke began to feel that they were giving him way too much credit. Han gave him a back-slapping bear hug and Lando followed suit. Before long, Ferroda Grey lifted his cup of drink and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to purpose a toast: to Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, Masters of the New Jedi Order; and to Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, Shara and Ace Azzeman, the Squadron Commanders of the _Lost Cause_. All of you have performed outstandingly in our first engagement as a war ship."

They all raised their glasses with cheers and drank. Ferroda smiled a little sheepishly and beckoned Shara to him. With a smile on her face, Shara strode and took his left hand. Luke and Mara looked at each other with knowing smiles. Ferroda cleared his throat a couple times and said, "There is one more thing I'd like to announce while I have your attention. After talking about it and far too much time wasted, I finally asked Shara to marry me – and she has agreed to."

I mighty cheer went up with the members of Grey Squadron all yelling jovially, "It's about time!"

They all hugged the two of them and Luke and Mara clapped happily. When the hugging and back-slapping had subsided, Ferroda turned to Luke. "Luke, we would be honored if you would officiate for us."

Luke was shocked and slightly abashed. "I – I would be honored to!"

Mara rubbed his back affectionately before hugging Shara and Ferroda. Suddenly, music began to play and people began to dance as the lights went down. Luke and Mara stayed near the food and drink tables and dutifully talked to everyone who came by, shaking hands, patting backs and giving hugs. When they stopped coming, Luke looked over them happily. There was such diversity. Most of them were humans, yes but there was a scattering of Sullustans, Mon Cals, Bothons, Rodians and even a Bith and a pair of Twi'leks - both male and female. This group perfectly represented what the Alliance stood for – equality, freedom and living together in peace and harmony even if this would only be for a few hours; then, it would be back to a seemingly never-to-end war. Luke sighed and ate another morsel of food before sipping on some Correllian whisky. Suddenly, a set of lights turned on, illuminating Keyan sitting at a keyboard instrument. Behind him sat one of the members of Blue Squadron playing a stringed instrument and on the keyboard instrument sat Mara Jade, her long legs crossed and leaning back slightly. Luke couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend. She was so beautiful. As the instruments' finished a sultry intro, Mara began to sing.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When my world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you,

And the way you look tonight."

Luke gazed at her, completely entranced. He had heard her humming hear and there and even occasionally singing and knew that she had a good voice. This was different. She sat on the instrument that Keyan was playing, her gaze fixed on him and her naturally husky voice was intoxicating. After the first verse, she gracefully lowered herself from her seat and began to move around, making her way slowly but unerringly in his direction.

"You're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight."

When she got to him, she took one of his hands in one of hers and wrapped her other around his shoulders and slowly began to dance with him, still singing. Luke closed his eyes and savored her closeness – the scent of her, the feel of her gentle touch and, just as she finished the second verse of the song, she gently brushed her cheek against his before letting go and stepping back with a sweet, beautiful smile.

"With each word, your tenderness grows

Tearing my fears apart

And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart."

Mara sauntered around the room, looking at one person after the other before and beginning to dance slowly. Luke leaned back against the wall, staring at her, his mouth slightly open. Leia walked up and stood by her brother, watching and chuckling for a couple moments before gently reaching up and closing his mouth. It took a couple tries because Luke was so awed by Mara. As the music slowed down, Mara finished:

"Lovely, never ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

Cause I love you,

and the way you look tonight

Oh tonight

Just the way you look to-night."

Mara smiled sweetly and bobbed her head respectfully as they all clapped and cheered and numerous cat calls and whistles were heard as well. As the music from the player kicked back up, Mara walked over to Luke and took his hand. Through their force link, Luke asked, _Would it be rude if left right now?_

Mara chuckled and leaned against him affectionately. _My, my aren't we eager tonight, Farmboy. Yes that would be rude. Besides, you and I haven't danced._

Luke smiled and put his arm around her. _When it comes to you, Mara, I'm ALWAYS eager._

Mara tilted his head to her and kissed him before whispering, "Dance with me, Lover."

Luke complied happily, allowing her to lead him out onto the floor.

For over an hour, the celebration continued in full swing but after that, people began to disappear. The first to leave were Ferroda and Shara. After another slow dance, Shara leaned up and whispered into his ear. Ferroda smiled and the two slipped out quietly in the direction of the Jedi's quarters. Luke and Mara observed them leaving with knowing smiles. Suddenly, the music changed, turning into something with a heavy, quick beat. Mara grinned and began to dance to the beat, swaying, twisting and swinging every part of her body that she could. After a few minutes of dancing with her, Luke grabbed her, kissed her gently and told her through their minds that he needed something to drink. Mara pouted slightly but shewed him off the floor and continued dancing.

Fairly soon, only Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Kyle, Jan, Wade, Keyan and a Blue Squadron pilot named Ru Murleen who had always seemed smitten with Keyan, were left in the training room. They all danced one more time before Luke turned the music player off and yawned. One by one, they said their goodnights. Luke and Mara returned to their quarters, hand in hand and talking quietly. "According to that Talon Karrde character, the Zann Consortium is beginning to use those hyperspace drone capsules – you know, the ones that Xizor favored for the longest time. Apparently, they and there Sith allies are transporting artifacts and treasures in them. The capsules are harder to track and are undefended until they reach their destination system and are picked up."

Luke nodded. "Do you think Karrde can have his sources keep an eye out for these capsules? They would probably have a wealth of information."

Mara nodded. "I can always ask. It will probably cost us something."

Luke palmed the control panel to his quarters. "Want to come in?"

Mara chuckled. "Is that even a necessary question?"

She strolled in and stretched, sighing contentedly and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, just enjoying the feel of her in him arms. They stayed that way for some time. Luke chuckled and said, "So… Ferroda and Shara, huh? That took him long enough. She's was pining after him since Yavin and he didn't understand that until after Hoth."

Mara giggled. "Really? That's funny. It's almost as bad as your sister and Han Solo. When are those two going to come to their senses and tie the knot?"

Luke chuckled himself and said, "Oh, I don't know, probably around the same time Kyle and Jan do."

Mara burst out laughing. Of all the couples they knew of in the Alliance, Kyle and Jan had been together the longest and seemed perfectly content to keep going just as they were. Mara turned around in Luke's arms and gazed into his blue eyes. Neither of them dared to ask the question that everyone was undoubtedly asking about them: What about Luke and Mara? When would they be getting married? The truth was, they had never talked about it. They loved each other deeply but that kind of public commitment scared Mara to death and Luke wasn't sure if he was ready either. Neither of them could have given reasons but, somehow, they couldn't and wouldn't talk about it. Mara smiled and pulled Luke into a tender kiss. Luke closed his eyes and savored the taste and feeling of her soft, plump lips. His hands slowly began to wander from her waist, one going to the small of her back and the other brushing upward to tangle in her golden-red hair. Mara gave just the smallest little moan and deepened the kiss, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it.

Luke gave a groan and, when she released his lip, pressed his tongue against hers. They dueled lovingly for several moments before Mara's hands began to drift forward. They separated and gazed at each other. Luke's blue eyes were blazing and he sent through their link, _Do you have ANY idea what your song did to me earlier?_

Mara smiled and stepped back, pulling him along with her. _Oh yes. Why do you think I sang it, my love?_

Luke's heart was beating like a drum and he leaned forward and kissed her again. Mara began to slowly send him images of them both gasping, sweaty and tangled in sheets and blankets. Luke gasped and pulled away, his blue eyes wide. Mara was smiling a sultry smile and whispered, "It's pretty warm in here, Farmboy. I think maybe we should turn the heat down."

Luke nodded, still gasping and looking at her for a moment before turning to the climate control and turning down the heat. Luke was feeling a little warm himself. Clearing his throat, Luke asked, "Do you need anything, my love?"

Mara smiled and began to saunter towards the bedroom of Luke's quarters. "If you could get me a glass of water and maybe a snack bar, that would be great. I'm pretty sure I'm going to wake up hungry tonight."

Luke nodded and went to the small kitchen area, filling a glass with water and grabbing one of the bars. On an impulse, he also grabbed himself some water and also took a couple of electrolyte tablets out of a small bottle. Neither of them had drunk a lot of alcohol at the party but if they were dehydrated enough, they still may feel it in the morning. When he went into the bedroom, he froze and a rather embarrassing whimper came out of his mouth. Mara was leaning back on his bed in nothing but one of Luke's tunics from way back when he lived on Tatooine. Do to his broader shoulders and the minimal height difference between them and the fact that she was wearing nothing under the tunic, there was an ample amount of cleavage revealed and the tunic came down to just above her knees. It was enough to cover her assets but not enough to keep Luke from seeing enough to drive him to utter distraction. As usual, her beautiful face had a smirk on it. "I changed my mind, Farmboy. I guess I like these tunics of yours after all. They are quite comfortable and even a little breezy. What do you think?"

Luke had to clear his throat a couple times before he was able to croak out. "I think you should wear those whenever you stay with me."

Mara smiled sweetly again and stood slowly, walking towards him with slow grace and running one hand casually, up and down the gap in the front of the tunic. She took the two glasses and the bar, drinking out of one of the glasses and letting a few drops drip out onto her pale skin. Luke's eyes followed the drops hungrily and Mara's smile turned just a little teasing. Slowly, she turned away from him and walked over to the bedside table, placing the glasses and the bar on it before turning back to him and sitting down gracefully on the bed. Luke unlaced and kicked off his boots and socks and pulled off his utility belt, laying it across the back of a chair. He himself was wearing a black shirt and trousers, very similar to the ones he had worn back on the second Death Star. Mara crawled across the bed and undid one of the double rows of snaps before lifting it over his head and revealing the permanently tanned skin of his arms and upper body. The sight always made her bite her lip and she ran her small hands over the rippling muscles. "I will never get tired of running my hands over your chest, shoulders and abs, Luke – never."

Luke grinned and said, "I'll make sure I keep them in good shape for you then."

Mature Content Ahead

Mara looked into his blue eyes and slowly moved her hands down to the waist band of his trousers. With a seductive smile, she hooked her fingers into it and leaned, pulling him down with her weight and kissing him. With one hand, Mara unclasped the belt that held up his trousers while wrapping the other around his head and raking her fingers through his hair. Luke brought his hands up and placed each on the sides of her face, returning the kiss with fierce passion. When his pants fell to the floor, they both released, gasping as he stepped out of them and joined her on the bed. "I want you to touch and taste every centimeter of me tonight;" murmured Mara as she took in his immaculate figure, now covered only by a tight pair of undershorts. Luke didn't reply but kissed her again and laid her down, her head comfortably on the pillow. "You aren't taking the tunic off of me?"

Luke smiled lustily and said, "I can access everything I need to without you taking it off. You look too good right now. Don't worry though; I'll still touch and taste every centimeter of you."

Mara's emerald green eyes blazed and she grabbed the band of his shorts, kissing him ardently again and lowering them from around his waist. Suddenly, she flipped him over and pulled the shorts off the rest of the way. Before he had the chance to move, she was on him again, pinning his hands beside his head. "Just because I want you to taste every centimeter of me doesn't me I don't want to do a little tasting of my own."

She mashed her lips against his and then ran her tongue tantalizingly back towards his ear, the lobe of which she suckled and bit slightly. Luke shuddered with pleasure and enjoyed the sensations as she traced her tongue and mouth along the pulse of his neck and down his chest, while he ran his hands up into the tunic and along the smooth skin of her back and ribs. She stopped and looked at him curiously. _Want to know how it feels for me?_

Luke looked quizzical. _Uh... what?_

Mara lowered her head gently suckled and nipped at his male nipple. Luke gave a husky chuckle. It definitely was a pleasant sensation. Mara did the same to the other and then looked up. _Now, multiply that about a hundred and that's how it feels for me, Farmboy.  
_

Luke chuckled. Because of how they linked through the force, Luke had an idea of how it felt for her. Mara's head went back down and she continued her trail of opened mouthed kisses down his muscled and defined stomach, stopping just below his navel before crawling back to capture his lips. The tunic had dropped around her shoulders a bit, revealing more of the creamy pale skin and teasing him with the barest hint of her breasts and rosy nipples. Luke groaned into her mouth. Still kissing him, she thought to him, _You're turn, my love._

Luke gently flipped them both over and kissed her harder. Slowly, he repeated most of the steps she had taken. The difference was that he focused on some areas longer than she did. With his ability to sense strengths, weaknesses and how to capitalize on them - a force ability known as the Shatterpoint ability - Luke could, and would, draw out Mara's pleasure to near excruciating. The spot just below her jaw bone on her pulse was a favorite and the place just above each collar bone as well. Mara began to make soft whimpering noises and her hips began to buck every time his lips or tongue teased her sense of touch and feel. One hand fisted into the bedding while the other switched back and forth between raking through his messy blond hair and clutching handfuls of it almost painfully. Luke continued, kissing a trail between her breasts and the two sweet spots that always, ALWAYS drove her insane with absolute and undeniable need. She was about to demand with as much insistence as she could that he suck her rosy nipples until she climaxed but his thought cut her off. _If I do that, I won't make it to touching and tasting the rest of you. I want this to be as intense and amazing as we possibly can make. Think you can handle waiting that long, Jade?_

It was a challenge - wrapped in love and affection and caring but a challenge none the less and Mara Jade would be damned if she was going to back down. Even so, she couldn't help but whimper out loud. "Oh my stars above! Could you at least hurry?"

Luke didn't. He continued at a measured pace down her flat, toned abdomen, kissing the silky skin and dipping his tongue into her navel. Luke smiled as he felt her shudder beneath him again. He came to the scuffed leather belt where the tunic she was wearing came together and unfastened it, pushing the soft cotton fabric aside and revealing still more of her glorious silky flesh. Glancing at her and smiling in satisfaction at the look of mixed hunger, pleasure and pleading on her face, Luke lowered his head and continued his trail of kisses and caresses, enjoying the small gasps, sighs, moans and whimpers that accompanied. Mara tried to glare down at her lover but she couldn't hold it for more than a moment as another wave of pleasure flooded her. Clamping her jaw shut, Mara decided stubbornly that she wasn't going to give him a reason to be so damned smug. It worked too - right up to the moment he placed a gentle kiss right on the bundle of nerves at the entrance to her core. Her legs reflexively spread wider and she moaned. "Luke! Oh my stars!"

The husky chuckle that he uttered didn't help anything. As he moved on, kissing her inner thighs and rubbing and massaging them lovingly, she was about to admonish him again about skipping and once again he cut her off. _My love, if I start on that now, I won't be able to stop and this will be over before we really get started. This is just a warm up._

 _I'm warmed up already, for force sake! I'm so warm I might just burst into plasma right here! Damn it, Luke, I need you to finish me or I swear I'm going to explode right here and now!_

Luke gave another husky chuckle and moved back up towards her head. Mara grabbed his face and mashed their lips together desperately, driving her tongue into his mouth. Luke groaned in response and then suddenly whimpered when she grabbed his throbbing length and slowly, but unerringly, pulled him to where she needed him. Luke whimpered again as she slowly stroked away. He heard her heated, smug voice in his head. _I can either finish this as we are right now or you can get in and kriff me properly. Make your choice, or I will._

Luke was about to comply when his Shatterpoint sense picked up something and he gave a minuscule frown. With a smile and a thought of, _Indulge me for just a few more moments, my love. I promise you won't regret it._

Mara narrowed her eyes but nodded. Gently, Luke pushed her down and kissed around her ribs for just a few moments before she felt an opened mouthed kiss on the underside of her ample breasts. _What the Kriff?_

She gave a moan as he suckled gently but firmly. After a moment, he kissed his way to her other breast and did the same thing. All the heat that was already pooled and compressed in her core doubled and she gasped out, "What in the name of the forests of Endor are you doing to me?"

Luke came to her lips and kissed them before saying, "Marking you as mine. Look in the mirror later and you'll see what I mean."

He kissed her again and she suddenly felt raging, passionate, possessive desire for this man of hers. She grabbed him by his manhood again and pulled him gently into position at her entrance. Luke obliged. His own well honed discipline, patience and resistance had reached their breaking point and he pressed himself deeply into her. Mara gave a long, low moan and just lay back, reveling in the sensation of just having him there. Luke began to move but she grabbed his hand. "Wait! If you start going now, I won't last ten seconds."

Luke nodded and bent down to take one of her already hard and pointed nipples into his mouth and suckle. "NOT HELPING!" she moaned but didn't stop him. It simply felt too good. Slowly, she felt herself building as he went from one to the other and back, laving, suckling and nibbling. Suddenly, her entire body jerked and he felt her squeeze around him and a long, mewing whimper came from her slightly parted lips. Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his blue eyes wide. "Did you just..."

"Yes;" she gasped. Neither of them had expected that. A flash of disappointment went through Luke but Mara looked at him and smiled impishly. "I never said you could stop, you know. Get back to it. I'm not done with you yet by a long shot. Better yet..."

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and flipped them over, landing squarely on top with him buried inside her. With a few brushes of her fingers, she made sure that the tunic was out of the way and everything was perfectly visible for Luke's hungry blue eyes. Slowly, she began to undulate her hips forward, back and even in slow circles. Luke began to gasp and groan at as his sense of touch and feel were blasted over and over with zings of sensation from his aching manhood. "My turn to see how long you can last. By the time I'm done with you, Lover boy, I think I'll be ready again."

Mara's smokey coo was enough to nearly send him over the edge right there but, with clenched fists and gritted teeth, Luke barely held on. There was no way he was going to let her have her own way completely or else he would never last. "I thought you wanted me to continued what I was doing;" he gasped and bent his knees and set his feet, gently grabbing her around her waist and pulling her down so that he could, once again, take one of her rosy peaks into his mouth. Mara's moans became desperate as he held her as still as possible. Luke still couldn't keep her hips from bucking forward and back. Suddenly, Luke opened his mind and wrapped hers in all of his desires and emotions and feelings regarding her. Mara gasped silently as she was bombarded by them. It took less time than either of them thought for her to be almost as close to completion as Luke was. They looked at each other, neither of them ever getting used to the revelations they received when they opened their minds so widely to each other. Mara opened hers and their two minds intertwined and merged with one another. Suddenly, they were kissing again, hungrily - DESPERATELY. Luke grabbed her hips and levered her off of him until only the very tip of his manhood was still between her slick folds. Mara leaned forward and took a deep breath, readying herself for the ride of her life. Luke grinned and, using his legs, slammed his hips upwards, taking off at a tremendous pace. Neither of them could even make a sound. Hell, neither of them could even breathe very well but Luke didn't stop until they both experienced the sublime internal explosion of pleasure, emotion and euphoria. Gasping and uttering the longest, most sultry sound that Luke had ever heard, Mara toppled to the bed beside him, her body till twitching and bucking.

Mature Content Ends Here

When she could breath again, yet still wasn't quite over her post-climactic high, she looked at him and asked, "Er you sure yer not some kind of ancient god-like being? I think yer some kind of ancient god-like being."

Her voice was definitely slurred as if drunk and her eyes were glazed. Luke opened his eyes and Mara immediately began to giggle uncontrollably. Luke tried and failed to frown. He still had a completely ridiculous looking farm boy grin as he asked. "Firs' you call me old now yer laughing at me? Wha's so funny?"

Mara giggled more and said, her voice a little more steady, "You're eyes are completely crossed. Stars, that must have been almost as good for you as it was for me."

Luke chuckled. "I don't think anything compares to that. Force forever! How is it that every time we do this it seems immeasurably better than the last time?"

Mara snuggled down and sighed happily, "It might not. It might just seem like it because it's so blasted amazing. Can you hand me that water and the bar, please, my love?"

Luke handed her the water, the bar and one of the electrolyte tablets. She took the pill, drank the water and unwrapped the bar. Breaking it in half, she handed part of it to Luke, smiling sweetly. Luke took it with thanks and they both ate the food. Mara readjusted the tunic that was still loosely on her shoulders and stood just a little unsteadily. "Be right back. This leather belt is not going to be comfortable to sleep in."

Instead, she took a belt from one of Luke's fluffy robes and tied it around her waist before moving back over to him, lying down and snuggling up against him. They both got comfortable and, as the last vestiges of euphoria faded, they were both aware that they were utterly exhausted. Luke kissed Mara and murmured, "Sleep well, my love. See you in the morning."

Mara just 'mmhmmm'ed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was quite a lot of love making on board the _Lost Cause_ that night. The flows and eddies it caused in the force made two of the Jedi students to wake up restlessly. Wade made his way to one of the lounges and made himself some tea, hoping that it would calm his suddenly wayward mind. A low chuckle came from a dark corner, causing the young man to turn and peer into the shadow. "Relax, kid. It's just me. I guess you can sense it too."

Wade nodded glumly and went to sit by the lone form of Keyan Farlander. "This is absolutely insufferable. You just sense it in the currents of the force. I mean, seriously how many people do you actually think are kriffing on this force forsaken bucket?"

Keyan narrowed his eyes and began listing couples nonchalantly, hiding the fact that he was just as frustrated and restless as Wade, "Luke and Mara, Leia and Han, Tycho and Winter, Ferroda and Shara, Jan and Kyle - I can keep going. Hey did you hear that a smuggler came aboard today who was looking for work - some Correllian named Rendar or something like that. He came on to Deena Shan pretty hard apparently. I'll bet their going at it. He seemed to be her type."

Wade snorted, "Oh, you mean tall, handsome, roguish and with a..."

"Wait a second now!" said Keyan with an up raised finger. "Luke and her danced horizontally together a couple of times way back just after Yavin and you know for sure that Luke was never roguish and definitely not tall either."

Wade shrugged. "I just wish I could get some somewhere on this boat. There are plenty of women."

Keyan chuckled. "It would help if you talked to them, you know. Besides, you're what - eighteen, nineteen years old? Most of the women aboard this ship have at least five years on you, Kid."

Wade looked sullenly. "So? That doesn't mean anything. Anyhow, Ru Murleen seemed ready and willing for you. Why didn't you take the opportunity?"

Keyan chuckled again. "Buddy, I rode that ride once and believe me you wake up with more aches, pains and soreness than you would have ever thought possible. It's a once in a very great while thing, trust me."

Wade huffed and sipped his tea. This conversation was doing nothing to ease his frustration or restlessness. "Well if she had come on to me, I would have jumped on that faster than a monkey lizard on a juma fruit."

Keyan burst into laughter and said, "Kid, trust me, she would eat you alive and you would be begging her to do so."

"Damn straight, I would. I really need to work on my shields or else this place is going to drive me up a bulkhead."

Keyan nodded. "Yeah, same here."

Wade was about to say more when the door to the lounge hissed open and a tall woman stepped in, covering her face as she yawned. Her name was Kasan Moor and she nodded at the two Jedi respectfully. "Evening, Jedi - or is it morning? I can't tell."

Immediately, Keyan gave Wade a warning look. "Evening, Captain Moor. Not sleeping well either?"

She shook her head, her messy short cropped dark hair rustling quietly. "Nope. I have these odd bouts of insomnia every now and again."

Wade cleared his throat. "Captain, I thought you were and aide and adviser to President Mon Mothma. How did you wind up on board the _Lost Cause_?"

Moor turned to him and sipped her tea, considering him with a smile before saying, "Mon Mothma loaned me to command considering my knowledge of Imperial Navy tactics and strategy. She thought Lando could use the help."

Wade barely kept a snicker from escaping, covering by inhaling some of his tea and coughing. Oh, he was sure that Lando Calrissian was glad of the help from someone like Kason Moor. She was tall and quite attractive and Lando had a reputation for gravitating to women. The cough didn't fool anyone and both Keyan and Kason looked at him. "You alright, Jedi?" asked Kason with a look of amusement. "Yes, just inhaled my tea. Turns out, I can't breath fluid. Who knew?"

The older two chuckled. No, they weren't fooled at all, but thankfully, they let it go. After silence, Keyan stood and stretched. "Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep again. Good night, Wade - Captain Moor."

Wade stood and stretched himself, grumbling, "Yeah, that's not going to happen for me for awhile."

The former Rogue Squadron ace looked curious. "Why's that, Jedi Vox? You suffer from insomnia too?"

Wade pulled a face and blushed a little. "No. It's a Jedi thing, I think. Anyhow, I'm going to go see what kind of work needs done in the fighter maintenance bay. Mechanical stuff always helps me calm down when i'm restless."

Kason Moor stirred her tea. "I always wondered how the force worked. What do you sense? What is it like? I heard Commander - I guess it's Colonel Skywalker now - say that it was like an ocean with currents and eddies and tides. Is that true?"

Wade nodded his head slowly. "Yes, something like that. Just imagine, now, that this ocean can also transfer emotions, feelings and even thoughts through it and you'll get a good understanding. Also imagine that it can increase your strength, senses, stamina and such."

Kason stood and drank the rest of her tea. "Okay so what is it in the great maelstrom of the force that has you so restless?"

"Nothing dangerous." Wade paused for a moment and then side, blushing and mumbling, "Let's just say that I can sense that there are a lot of very happy couples celebrating our victory of a few days ago and leave it at that."

Kason's mouth dropped open and then she smiled. "And it affects you that strongly? Poor kid."

Wade made his way to the door, chuckling dryly. "When it's that many people and when many of them are force sensitive then yes it does. Jedi Jade has been teaching us how to shield our minds so that our thoughts won't get out and others won't come in. I'm just not all that good at it. Neither is Farlander apparently."

Kason chuckled and said, "Well I'm sure there are plenty of woman aboard this ship that will... help you with that. You're not a bad looking young man and you're built like you may have some rancor in you."

Wade's blushed deepened and he smiled boldly. "That an offer, Captain?"

Kason chuckled and lifted a hand. "Noo. No, no. Just an observation. Anyhow, go play with your toys, kid. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Wade watched her walk out before sighing and heading to the fighter bay. "One of these days, I am going to get myself laid;" he promised himself. In the mean time, cold showers and mechanical work would keep him from banging his head against the bulkheads.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I don't own star wars or the song above. It's called _The Way You Look Tonight._ I was inspired by the cover done by Michael Buble. As always please read, review and request and I'll see what I can do for you.**

 **Updated 07.27.16**


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering Data

Luke and Mara sat aboard the _Wild Karrde_ , waiting on the captain of the vessel to finish his other business. The smuggler chief's crew had been very hospitable, especially to Mara, offering drinks, food and anything else that they may want. After waiting only fifteen minutes, Talon Karrde took a seat across from them. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, my friends. You requested that I keep my eyes and ears open for those hyperspace capsules. From what my sources tell me, seven of them have been tracked across the galaxy. I have the locations here on this datacard. They are all yours – for a price of course."

Luke and Mara looked at each other before turning back to the smuggler chief and information broker. "Name your price;" said Mara. Karrde's eyes widened and he asked. "Don't you have to get the approval of high command before asking that?"

Luke nodded. "Normally we would but this time, Mara and I are covering the bill. This is a strictly Jedi affair and the rest of the Alliance doesn't need to be concerned. We'll tell our high command but that's as far as it goes. Now, how much?"

Karrde looked reluctant. "Ten thousand should cover it;"

Mara's cocked a dark brow. "I may not be a smuggler but you found those pretty quick so man hours aren't the reason for that price. I doubt it was fuel either since you were keeping your eyes and ears open. I'm thinking that six thousand is a little more reasonable for that datacard."

Karrde smiled with genuine pleasure. He had expected them to simply pay the price but instead, they would be able to negotiate. "There is more than just time and fuel to worry about, you know. There is also making a profit. You need these capsules and I have their locations. Ten thousand."

Jade chuckled. "I could have an Alliance intelligence team locate each one if I have to, you know. It would take time but it wouldn't cost ten thousand credits. So lets meet in the middle somewhere – seventy-five hundred and we'll owe you a favor."

Karrde's smile broadened. "For the favor, I think seven thousand should be fine. It's not every day you have a Jedi in your debt and I'll have two."

Luke smiled and stood, proffering a hand and Karrde shook it before doing the same with Mara. Luke fished a credit stick from his pocket and handed it to him "Here you go, Karrde – it's all yours."

Karrde gave an elegant bow, handed Luke the datacard and said, "It's always a pleasure, Master Jedi."

Two hours later, they were back aboard the _Lost Cause_ , and studying the information that they had obtained. Seven capsules had been sent to different, rather far reaching places in the galaxy: one to the Hapes Cluster, one to the Dromund System, one to the Zakuul sector, one to Dxun, one to the Malachor System, one to the Maw and one to the Deep Core. Luke and Mara glanced at each other. "Well none of these are traps – not a chance;" said Mara sardonically. Luke chuckled. It was clear that one of the Jedi would each have to go to a capsule, preferably with some kind of back up. "What do you think, Mara? Who should go to which capsules and who should go with them?"

Mara examined the data they had again and murmured. "That is the question, isn't it? Some of these won't take a lot of manpower. Zakuul will be a problem because they don't like outsiders. Not even the Emperor wanted to deal with them. He left them alone. I think you should go since they do have respect for the Jedi after the Great Galactic Wars. I can take the Dromund system. There hasn't been anything there in a thousand or so years. The rest is going to be a little more tricky, I think. Gather our students, the marine commanders and the fighter commanders, as well as Han and Lando of course."

Very shortly after, Luke and Mara stood before their students, Commander Azzameen, Commander Shara, Commander Antilles, General Solo, General Calrissian, the ship's Marine detachment commander, Winter Retric and Kason Moor. They quickly explained the hyperspace capsules, what they were used for and what they might contain. That done, Luke clasped his hands behind his back and said, "I will be going to Zakuul and I would like Rogue Squadron to accompany me. Mara will go alone to the Dromund System. There hasn't been anyone there in some time apparently. Kason, Winter, you can take Wade to the Hapes cluster. I'm sure that who ever found it can be convinced to sell it to us. If the Hapes royal navy finds it, then get ready cause you'll have to convince them that we need it without making us look desperate. Go as collectors."

Wade looked a little troubled. "Luke, I don't know anything about the Hapans. What should I do?"

Unable to keep from smiling, Luke replied levelly, "Whatever Winter or Kason tell you, Wade. Whatever they tell you. Now Kyle, I know you and Jan are going to be heading back out on missions for the old masters but if you can pick up the capsule in the Malachor system, I would appreciate that."

Kyle gave a miniscule salute with two fingers. "Ferroda, take Shara and Grey Squadron and head to the Deep Core. If I remember right, you had to go there once before."

Ferroda Grey nodded his brown head. "Keyan, you and Blue Squadron will head to Dxun. From what I understand, it's a vicious place. Be aware of the creatures that dwell on the moon and spend as little time as possible there."

Leia lifted a hand. "So you're sending me to the Maw."

Mara smiled. "Yup, with Han and Chewbacca. They'll get you there and back no problem. Right, does anyone else have any questions?"

None of them did except Lando raised a hand. "What are we going to tell the Council about this? They won't be happy to know that you up and left on your own missions."

Luke frowned and answered, "When Mara and I formed the New Jedi Order, we did it with the support of the Alliance but we made it clear that we wouldn't be controlled by them. Besides, I've done this before – Jedi stuff and all that."

They all chuckled and Lando sighed. "I guess I'll be the one covering you all then, won't I?"

"Yup, you will;" said Mara cheerfully. "Alright. You have your parts assigned. Prep your preferred ships and get ready. Most of us have long flights ahead."

Luke was very pleased with what he found in checking out the _Knight Return's_. Apparently, Wade had optimized it to peek efficiency. Wedge jogged up and said, "Hey, boss. Our ships are ready to go as soon as you are."

Luke slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Have them mount up and I'll meet you Rogues outside."

Mara was talking to Wade, Winter and Kason between one of the Sorrosub Luxury 2000 Yachts and Mara's Suwantek TL-1800 light freighter _Ouster_. As Luke walked up, Mara hugged the kid and said, "Thank's Wade. Aside from myself and Luke, you're the only person I trust EVER touching my ship."

Mara turned to him and smiled, tossing her golden-red braid behind her head. "Heading out, Farmboy?"

Luke nodded and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her ardently. "I'll see you in a few days, Mara. Take care and may the force be with you."

Mara kissed him again and said, "May the force be with you, too, my love."

Luke watched as she ran up the boarding ramp before hurrying to his ship. Within less than an hour, seven clusters of ships blasted away from the Alliance fleet.

* * *

Mara observed the mottled sky of hyperspace. It was always so peaceful to her but it brought back memories too. Mara sighed as she remembered missions from a former life as the Emperor's Hand and the numerous times she had traveled for him. At the time, it had seemed like a great and noble life - hunting down corrupt governing officials and military leaders and either killing them or arresting them. That life came to an end when she met Master Yoda - and of course, Luke. Mara smiled at the memory of the conversation in Yoda's hut after the tiny Jedi Master had passed away and the subsequent flight to Sullust where the Rebel Fleet had been waiting. It was a lengthy trip and they had sparred, talked about their pasts and played a game where Mara 'interrogated' Luke about his upbringing. It still amazed her to this day that Luke Skywalker, powerful Jedi Knight, exceptional combat pilot, deadly soldier and the love of her life had been raised for most of his life on a moisture farm on Tatooine. It had been a fun game, though. Mara had used a mixture of seduction and distraction to loosen Luke's tongue and it had taken much more than she though for the farm boy to break. With another sigh, she decided she needed something to sink her teeth into and went into the galley to grab a ration bar. The kitchen itself brought back a memory of the first meal they had shared together - and the second for that matter, aboard _Home One_. Despite being embarrassed, Mara had decided that she really liked Luke's friends when they teased her and Luke mercilessly. "Oh kriff, Han;" Luke had said, a little exasperated over a meal in _Home One's_ mess hall. "We just met so we took the opportunity to get to know each other a little better..."

Luke had trailed off and turned red with embarrassment and, after the laughter had subsided, Mara had frostily said, " All we did was get some lightsaber practice and a little bit of hand to hand combat training and interrogation training in. That's it."

This in turn had caused Leia to join in the fun, using well honed diplomatic skills to set a trap for the Emperor's Hand. "Hand to hand combat and interrogation, huh? Were you grappling? Who was the prisoner and who was the captor?"

Mara had swallowed the bait. "We did do a little grappling and Luke was the prisoner and I..."

Mara giggled at the memory of Wedge Antilles waggling his eyes and saying, "Kinky;" as another chorus of laughter rang out. Everything that followed after that filled Mara with a thousand emotions. The sparring match in the rec area, preparing for the mission, the mental attacks by Palpatine and the mission itself. Mara's mind got caught up on the conversation they had just before turning themselves over to the Empire. No matter what she had said, she couldn't convince him to stay. On the verge of tears, she had said, "Damn it, Farmboy. I only just got to know you and now you're going to die."

Luke had held her then and murmured soft words of comfort. In the end, after much cajoling on her part, they had both gone. Mara chuckled at the memory of her words to him. "Don't you 'Mara' me, Luke Skywalker. You can't just drop into my life, turn it upside-down and then drop out of it again. I won't let you. If you are going, then I'm going too."

Hindsight being as clear as it was, Mara realized that was when she had really fallen for the farm boy. He was strong in his convictions, courageous in his own fear and protective but she wouldn't and couldn't let him go and die alone.

The present times were not so different than those. She still loved him for his conviction and his courageousness but also for his great heart and his unconditional compassion. Everything else, the handsome face, the well-built body, the shaggy blond hair in desperate need of a trim, the blue eyes that made her feel like she was about to fall into forever and, of course, the sex that made her feel like she was making love to a god were all just the extra that reinforced Mara's realization that she was, in fact, the most fortunate woman in the galaxy.

With a sigh, Mara resigned herself to the fact that she was just like any other woman in the galaxy - she missed her boyfriend and, while she would survive the separation, she definitely wouldn't enjoy and would carry out this mission as quickly as she could.

* * *

By the time Mara had reached the coordinates provided by Karrde, she was irritable and eager to turn right back around and go home. Where she dropped out of hyperspace, there was only a lifeless planet and a large space station that looked to be ancient. Reaching out with the force, Mara scanned the station while her ship scanned for life. Nothing showed up nor did anything alert her to the presence of danger or of enemies. But Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand and Jedi Knight did not survive through the years by foolishly walking into a situation. Several times, she took the _Ouster_ around the station but it looked like just another abandoned station from way back in the Great Galactic Wars. Expertly, she brought the _Ouster_ into one of the small hangers. "Keep the engines hot, R3. If we need to make a quick get away, I want this ship to be ready."

The little red, silver and black droid tweetled in acknowledgement. Lightsaber in hand, Mara left the ship. The station outside was spooky and Mara couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right. Her danger sense didn't alert her to anything and the force wasn't giving her any warnings but deep down, she felt that something was horribly wrong. Like a wraith in the night, she slipped from shadow to shadow, her emerald eyes watching everything and her force awareness on high alert. The dark side was very strong on this station and that was no surprise. This station had once been a staging point for Emperor Vitiate and his Sith Empire. The place was huge and the numbering system for each room, corridor and bay was wholly different than anything she was used to. For hours, she searched fruitlessly and became increasingly frustrated. Wherever this hyperspace capsule was, she doubted it was on the station and if it was, she needed to hurry to get away before anyone from the Zann Consortium could arrive to pick it up.

Just as she had decided that this was fruitless and to return to her ship and try a different method, she came upon a tiny storage bay off the main hanger. Inside was nestled what looked like a hyperdrive encased in durasteel with a homing beacon and a large storage capsule fixed to it. With a smile of satisfaction, Jade used the force to find the locking mechanism and open it. Inside were a half a dozen old tomes, a case of datacards that looked ancient and three glimmering lightsaber handles. Those weren't what held Mara's gaze though. Nestled neatly in the bottom of the crate was a glowing cube with intricate symbols on it - a holocron of some kind. Looking around, Mara saw a stack of crates and quickly investigated until she found one that was empty. Taking it, she carefully took the contents of the capsule and put them in the crate before placing it on an ancient, though still functional, hover skid and began to push it back to her ship at a dead run. Mara wanted off this station as quickly as may be. She made it back to the _Ouster_ in record time. Relief flooded her as she came to the small hanger bay and she slowed down. Grabbing her comlink, she was about to key R3 when, in a roar of fire and the screeching of metal, her beloved ship exploded, throwing her to the ground. _NO!_

It was a trap and she had walked into it. Mara's mind began to race. Were they all traps? Was Luke in danger? What about their friends and students? With a deep breath, Mara calmed her mind and began to look around, assessing her surroundings. The station was totally dead with only the ancient emergency solar lights on and only a very few of them at that. Diving into the shadows, Mara decided that she needed to get to the comms array. It was unlikely that it would be functional but perhaps she could cobble something together. Silently as wind in the grass on Dantooine, she began to make her way towards the command area of the station.

* * *

Keyan Farlander hopped out of his B-Wing's cockpit with practiced ease. After giving the fighter an affectionate pat, he headed to his quarters. It looked like his group was the second one back. The capsule had turned out to be filled with random documents that were several years old - mostly financial records of the planets that had been corrupted during the height of the war with the Empire. With the exception of two or three planets, the Alliance had cleared the Consortium off all the worlds listed. In other words, it was a waste of time, fuel and worry but they had made it home safe and Alliance Intelligence had data to play with. It definitely could have been worse. After changing into regular fatigues, Keyan went to the mess hall. In the hall were Kason Moor, Winter Retric and Wade Vox, chuckling among themselves and eating their food. Keyan frowned at the youngest Jedi. Normally, Wade was focused and intent even though he was almost always cheerful and sometimes even cocky. At that moment, however, he had a whimsical expression on his handsome yet quite boyish features. "Hey kiddo, what happened to you? Hapan's slip some spice in your food or something?"

Wade shook his head and kept right on eating, the whimsy smile on his face only growing. Kason chuckled and said, "So we got the pod but there wasn't much in it - a few files from the battle of Kuat, some dirt dug up on Imperial Moffs, most of whom are either dead or with Trioculus, who is apparently our newest ally and a handful of datacards with incriminating holos on various Imperial leaders from way back. How about your capsule?"

"Financial records from back during the height of the war. I doubt any of it will be useful. So why is Wade smiling like a Hutt who just found a treasure trove of gemstones?"

Kason laughed and even Winter, who normally maintained an utterly emotionless face, gave a big smile. After her mirth had subsided, Captain Moor said, "It's a bit of a story but I'll try to shorten it. First off, how much do you know about Hapan culture?"

Keyan shrugged and swallowed his mouthful of food before saying, "Not much, just that it's a matriarchal society."

Winter chuckled. "That's putting it quite mildly."

Kason chuckled and continued. "Well we found out that a very wealthy Hapan noble woman claimed the capsule and, according to the laws of Hapes, she owned it. Well, Winter and I arranged a meeting with her to negotiate the purchase or acquisition of the capsule. We offered her credits, favors, anything that came to mind but this particular woman only had one thing on her mind."

Both Winter and Kason looked pointedly at Wade, who was blushing to the ear tips as he continued to eat his meal. It took Keyan a second to realize what their pointed expressions were insinuating. "Woah! Hold the comlink - she wanted Wade?"

Winter burst into laughter, causing all three of the others to look at her in mild surprise. "She didn't just want Wade; she needed Wade apparently. I guess that she was tired of the near-perfect Hapan men she was surrounded by and wanted something a little more rough and scruffy looking."

Wade sat up a little straighter with a frown. "Who's scruffy looking?"

Winter chuckled and tousled his shaggy brown hair. "You are. Don't get all offended. Being scruffy looking got you laid, remember?"

"Okay, wait, start from the beginning and tell me about this;" said Keyan, his meal getting steadily colder in front of him. Kason readily complied. "Well she insists that, being a very wealthy woman, doesn't have any need for material gain and also stated that she didn't have much use for the capsule. Well, Winter very diplomatically asked what she wanted for it. The woman looked at Wade and asked, 'Is your servant currently serving as either of your consort?'"

Keyan's eyes shot wide but he remained silent, eager to hear the rest of the story. "Well, Winter said that he was not acting as our consort and that, indeed, he wasn't our servant at all. This only seemed to encourage our noble Hapan woman and she walked up to Wade, circled him a few times and even used her hand to turn his face and get a better look at him. She clearly liked the look of our young, stubbly, tousle haired Jedi here."

Keyan looked at Wade and burst into laughter. The young man had about two weeks of unshaven stubble and his brown hair was wild and rangy, just tidied enough to keep from looking like a street vagabond though he might have looked just a tad neater when they were in the Hapes Cluster. Winter broke in. "I guess I could understand why she liked the look of him. He isn't bad looking and all the maintenance work coupled with his rigorous Jedi training seems to keep him in excellent shape but with all the gorgeous Hapan men around, I was at a loss for words."

Kason chuckled again and continued. "Well our noble woman says, 'if you allow me one night with your aide, I will give you the capsule free of any charge."

She had to stop then. Keyan was laughing so hard that he had to grip the table to keep from falling off the bench. Wade was still silent, sipping on a cup of black caf and looking almighty pleased with himself. When Keyan's mirth had subsided, he asked merrily, "So what happened?"

Kason chortled and said, "Well we first said that it wasn't possible until Wade pulled us aside and said, 'it's not like she's going to kill me or anything and we might need the information in the capsule. If it's the only way to get it, we should do it. I'll be fine.'

"Oh I bet you did, Wade. I bet you did;" laughed Keyan again. The Hapans were a famously beautiful people who were ruled by a queen and where all men were subservient. Any uncommitted man with a working set of reproductive organs would give quite a bit for a chance like Wade's. Kason was laughing again so Winter continued the story. "Well I was firmly against it but Captain Moor and Jedi Vox insisted that it was the only way and who am I to argue with a Jedi?"

Keyan's mouth dropped open. "So you... you..."

For only the second time since the whole conversation began, Wade spoke, leaning back with a smug grin on his face as he did. "Oh. Yes."

Keyan was dumbstruck. Finally, he blurted out, "and how was it?"

Winter and Kason stood with their trays and left, Winter saying, "We're out. I'm not listening to two men converse on one's sexual experiences, thanks."

Keyan began eating his cold food, pulling a face. Wade's face became dreamy and he said, "Stars above, Keyan, those Hapans sure know their business. It was definitely the best night of my life."

Keyan nodded said, "Damn! One time with a Hapan would probably ruin me for any other woman for the rest of my life."

Wade's smirk only grew and he cocked a dark eyebrow. "It was one night but not one time."

Keyan nearly choked on his food and he stared at the young man, croaking as he did, "WHAT?"

"Ask Kason and Winter, I slept the whole way home. I'm telling you, Keyan, Lady Lorroli didn't let me sleep at all that night."

Keyan leaned back in his chair shaking his head. "Some people just have all the luck."

Just then, Ferroda and Shara sat down beside them and Ferroda asked nonchalantly, "How'd it go, guys?"

Keyan shrugged. "Oh our capsules didn't have much. Wade got repeatedly kriffed by a Hapan noblewoman. How did your trip go?"

Ferroda nearly dropped his juice. "Woah, WOAH! You do not get to drop a baradium bomb like that and skate by onto the next topic. What did you just say about Wade?"

Keyan shrugged again. "What? I just mentioned that Wade got his brains kriffed out by a Hapan noblewoman."

Shara, having spent most of her time in the trenches, as it were, with rough and tough men and women, leaned forward as eagerly as Ferroda did. "Tell us everything, Wade. EVERYTHING!"

Wade suddenly felt sheepish, his earnest, back-rocket world roots showing through his smug exterior. "Well, um, we needed the capsule and she said that she didn't need money or anything like that so - well - she asked for... for... a um..."

Ferroda looked shocked. "I cannot believe that Captain Moor and Agent Retric would sell you for a pod full of information. That's a serious breach in protocol."

Wade lifted a hand. "They tried to refuse but who knew what was in the pod. It could have been something important, so I..."

He trailed off and Shara burst into laughter. "You took one for the Alliance. How self sacrificing of you, Wade. I think you should get a medal for the tough decision you made."

Leia and Han walked up next. "What did Wade do to deserve a medal. Are you okay, Wade?" asked Leia a little anxiously. The other occupants at the table burst into laughter and Wade blushed deeply. "I'm fine, Princess Leia. Really, it wasn't anything to serious."

Shara was laughing hard now and Keyan said, "No, your highness, not serious at all. Wade acted nobly during his mission with Captain Moor and Agent Retric. He made a great sacrifice in order to secure that capsule. He is the very personification of Jedi values and ideas."

Ferroda and Shara were hiccuping with laughter now. Leia cocked a perfect eyebrow and said, "Okay so what happened, Wade?"

When Wade had told the story again, Han grinned and waggled his eyebrows and Leia looked aghast. The Correllian reach over and slapped the kid on the shoulder but Leia stuttered, "I cannot believe that Winter and Captain Moor let you do that - sell your body for a bit of useless information. They should be ashamed of themselves."

The rest of the table dissolved, yet again, into hopeless laughter. Wade held up a hand, saying, "It really was no problem. That information could have been very important and I'm sure the Alliance saved a lot of money. Honestly, Princess Leia, it was no sacrifice at all."

"Spoken like a true hero. No price is too great for the Jedi or the Alliance, right kiddo?" said Han Solo. Leia looked at him frostily. "This is no laughing, Han. In fact, I would go so far as to say that it goes against everything the Alliance fights for."

Wade reached over and tapped her hand. "Princess, I wanted to do it. It wasn't slavery."

Winter came back in and sat down beside Leia. "It's true, your highness. Jedi Vox and Lady Corroli were giving each other turbolift eyes the whole time I was trying to negotiate. If I didn't know Hapan women and teenage men so well, I would have guessed that they were falling in love. All things being what they are, I think we got off better in the long run - especially Wade. He definitely _got off_ better. We got the pod and Wade got to spend the night with a Hapan noble. See that bracelet on his wrist?"

Wade tried to hide it but Leia snatched his hand and pulled the sleeve back, revealing a beautiful bracelet of gold and Durindfire gems with an ultima pearl set in the center. Leia's eyes widened and Han gave a low whistle. "Damn, Kid! You must have done something right?"

"Repeatedly;" said Winter. "When he got back to the ship, he looked dead tired and muttered something about not getting any sleep all night and being sore for the next week and it all being totally worth it."

Wade was blushing once again and Leia looked at him for a few moments before grinning broadly. "Wow!"

Pretty soon, the table became surrounded by Blue Squadron and Grey Squadron pilots, slapping Wade on the back and wanting to hear all the gory details of his night with the Hapan noblewoman Lorroli.

* * *

Luke returned several days later with a capsule full of ancient Jedi tomes, holobooks and other various artifacts but there was no sign of Mara Jade. The Jedi became increasingly worried for her and Luke could be found at all hours, practicing, meditating and trying to reach out to her. It was nearly a week after he had returned when they received a coded message from Mara. It was short. "Luke. I found the capsule and it was filled with ancient knowledge the Jedi could use but my ship was destroyed. I was able to salvage a working comms device from the station the capsule was on. You'll find me there. Please, hurry."

Immediately, Leia contacted Alliance command and, less than an hour later, the _Lost Cause_ was on its way to the Dromund System, its entire fighter compliment in escort position. As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, Luke was blazing towards the station in a Lambda-class shuttle. As soon as he landed, he reached out top try and locate Mara but he couldn't sense her. Comming the frigate, he said, "Keep your eyes peeled and your sensors up. I don't like this. There is something very, very wrong here."

Wade asked, "Do you want us to come over there?"

"No, stay in your fighters and keep your senses alert."

With his lightsaber in hand, Luke began to make his way through the station. It was dark and every shadow seemed to be holding some sinister threat but Luke couldn't sense any danger. After over an hour of Luke muttering to himself, "Blast it Mara, where are you?" Luke sensed her mind. _Mara! Where are you?_

 _Come to the comms station, Luke. I'll be waiting for you there. Be careful. I don't think we're alone._

 _Thank's Mara. Are you okay?_

But her mind was gone again. Something had her really scared and anything that scared Mara Jade scared Luke too. At a sprint, he ran towards where a map had indicated was the comms station. He had to take access ladders to get to it. When he arrived at the station, he stopped dead. Mara wasn't there waiting for him. Who was, though, was a man in black robes with a lightsaber at his belt. Luke could sense the dark side radiating off of him. "Welcome, Master Luke Skywalker. I have been waiting eagerly to meet you. I must say, I expected someone a little - taller."

Luke was not in the mood. "Where is Mara Jade?"

The dark man chuckled evilly. "Oh she's around, Master Skywalker. My name is Darth Heluquin, Sith Shadow Hand of Darth Diabolis, heir of Darth Revan. Welcome. I must ask you to relinquish your lightsaber and any other weapons you may have."

Luke didn't budge. "Where is Mara Jade?"

Heluquin chuckled again and said, "You are persistent aren't you?"

With a snap-hiss, Darth Heluquin's lightsaber flashed red into life. Luke's lightsaber followed and they circled. "I have heard a lot about you, Skywalker - your destruction of the Death Star, your victories over the Empire with that fighter group of yours - Rogue Squadron wasn't it? Most impressive of all, however, was your defeat of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. At such a young age, it's amazing you survived a fight with not one but two Dark Lords of the Sith. Though, I suppose Mara Jade was there with you each time. You two must make quite a team."

In black blur of motion, the Sith Lord attacked and Luke was ready. The first flurry of blows and counters were for the combatants to feel out one another and their skill with the weapons. It was quickly apparent that they were fairly evenly matched but, as the fight progressed, it was clear that Luke was more skilled even though he was less experienced in lightsaber on lightsaber combat. They went back in force, interspersing their lightsaber attacks with force attacks. Heluquin used force lightning and tried to hurl pieces of equipment at Skywalker who easily blocked, absorbed or deflected the attacks and returned his own. After a lengthy bout, they separated, both of them gasping for air. "You are very skilled, Skywalker. I must confess that I cannot win this fight between us. Allow me to throw a skiffter into the deck."

As in on cue, a dozen mercenaries and three of the strange quadrupedal creatures that Luke remembered from Naboo came from the shadows. The mercenaries had blaster rifles and the nutri-frames with those nasty looking force blocking creatures. They had him surrounded. With a snarl and a wave of his hand, Luke sent waves of debris toward them. While the bubbles that the creatures created stopped the force, the momentum of the debris still dropped most of the mercs. The others began to fire stun blasts at him. Leaping, spinning and blocking, Luke avoided the fire with relative ease. Heluquin stepped back and watched with interest, his red lightsaber still in hand. Suddenly, a blaster appeared in the Jedi's hand and he blasted away at the mercs, killing several before they had time to run for cover. Luke hurled more and more debris and continued to fire his blaster at them. It was a matter of minutes before Luke holstered his blaster and turned back to Heluquin. "Well done, Master Skywalker. I see that the New Jedi are far more willing to adapt with the times than the older were. I think it's time we lay our cards on the table. Don't you?"

Another snip hiss sounded and Luke turned, ready for action but he froze. There stood Mara, her violet lightsaber ignited in her hand. Luke's exclamation of joy was cut off when he saw that she wasn't glaring at the Sith Lord but at himself. "Mara? What's going on?"

Taking a ready stance, Mara advanced on Luke as if to engage him. Luke backed away, his lightsaber extinguishing in his hand. "Mara, what are you doing?"

"Don't speak to me, Skywalker. You don't get to speak to me. Not anymore." she snarled, continuing her advance. Luke looked shocked and froze. "Mara... what..."

Suddenly, Luke whirled on Heluquin. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Heluquin remained silent but Mara answered. "He opened my eyes, Skywalker. He made me realize that my life since Endor has been one long waste of my time and happiness."

Luke turned back to her, shock and pain written in his eyes. "But Mara, why? What do you mean?"

Mara laughed at him. It was not a humorous laugh but a bitter, angry one. "We have been together for over a year and it took you almost half that time to actually spend time with me - to make love to me. Not only that, you only did it because we were bored and because you had no where else to go. It's been that way ever since, Skywalker. I feel as if I'm nothing but a little squeeze on the side when you're not too busy playing hero."

Luke's face was a picture of horrified shock. His lightsaber hung loosely in his gloved hand. "No, Mara. That's not true. You know that's not true."

Mara's green eyes blazed. "Do I?" she demanded. "Remind me then, Skywalker, how many times did you reject a mission so that you could stay with me or did you tell me to reject one to stay with you?"

Luke reached out and touched her presence with the force, only to have her shields slam down so hard that it caused him to wince. "Stay out of my head!" she shrieked and rushed at him. Luke didn't move. Her booted foot caught him in the chest, sending him staggering backwards. "Fight me, damn you!" she shrieked again. Luke stood and looked her in the eyes. "No, Mara. I love you and I will not fight you."

"Liar!" and she opened her mind and flooded his, revealing the depth of her hurt, anger, jealousy, betrayal and lust. Memories of Luke being called away just as they had settled in to kiss and love one another, of a mission coming up and he insisting that it had to be done and telling her to go and of Luke getting up to answer a question of another about Jedi training when they should have been allowed to relax. Luke staggered under the mental barrage. Setting his jaw, he sent back all the wonderful memories to her, Naboo when they had first, finally made love and how he felt about her, the celebration after the victory against the Consortium fleet, staying in the Imperial suite together and many other, beautiful times, finishing with all the emotions of love and affection and joy during the celebration where she had so beautifully sung her song to him. Mara's shields were up again. "But none of it was enough, Skywalker. You still didn't love me enough to stay with me. Now pick up your blasted lightsaber and fight me."

Luke shook his head, his eyes growing misty. Instead, he held his lightsaber to her, pommel first. "I won't fight you;" he whispered, his voice rough with sadness. Extending her hand, Mara sent him flying back with a blast of telekinesis. Luke slammed against the transparasteel viewport and groaned. "That is enough, Mara. We will take him with us from here. First, we must destroy his Alliance friends."

In horror, Luke called out to Leia through the force - something he hadn't done very often since Bespin. _Leia, it was a trap! Get out of here! Get back to the fleet!_

Her reply was short in coming. _No, Luke. We can get to you._

 _GO! It's too late for me right now. If you are destroyed, then Mara and I are lost. Go, get out of here._

Suddenly, with a dozen flickers of sudomotion, a fleet of Zann Consortium ships dropped out of hyperspace. Luke, Mara and Heluquin watched anxiously as a desperate fight ensued. It was a short engagement and the Alliance frigate and all its fighters leaped out of the system. Luke gave a sigh of relief before turning to his captors. His heart burned when he saw Mara's frustrated glare. Luke proffered his lightsaber again. "I surrender, Darth Heluquin."

Mara sneered, "We aren't taking prisoners."

But Heluquin placed a black gloved hand on her shoulder. "I just had an idea, Mara. I think that this would be an excellent opportunity. Why kill an enemy when you can prolong his suffering?"

Mara nodded, an evil smirk that matched the Dark Lord's appearing on her face. "Why indeed, my Lord?"

Leaping forward, Mara deactivated her weapon and struck Luke a blow over the head, knocking him unconscious where he stood. "Well done, Mara. Come, let us return to Ambria. There, we shall see what it takes and how long it takes to break the vaunted Luke Skywalker."

"I hope it takes a lot, my Lord. I hope it takes a lot;" whispered Mara fervently. Heluquin smiled. He was really beginning to like this woman. The poison was working beautifully. Of course, it couldn't create the feelings of resentment and jealousy but it could take even the barest hints of them and inflame them while suppressing the love, compassion and affections that would normally quell or counter such dark emotions. It had been harder than he had thought to turn her to the dark side, even with the poison. Her love for Skywalker and her knowledge of his love for her had fortified her but no one could withstand poison forever. It had only been a matter of time - stalling her during a vicious lightsaber duel until the poison could take full effect. It had worked and now Mara Jade was his play thing. Heluquin smiled. Everything was turning out far better than he had hoped for.

 **The plot thickens! Tell me what you think of this chapter. please read, review and, as always, throw in any suggestions. I can't promise I'll use them but a lot of the side stories come from them. Wade's one night, all night stand with the Hapan was a modified version of one of them.**

 **Updated 07.27.16**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Take Everything

Luke examined the cage he was in with gloomy interest. It was clearly very old and there were a dozen ways that he himself could think to improve its design. However, it still served its purpose. He was trapped inside and despite all the meditation, he was unable to touch the force. It was as if he was inside an yslamari bubble and he had never felt more vulnerable or helpless – or just plain miserable. Yet at the same time, there was no other place he would rather be at the moment – not while Mara was under Darth Heluquin's spell. He thought back to the things she had said to him on the station in the Dromund system. Her words were so filled with hurt, anger, resentment and an undertone of wanton lust which only seemed to fuel her rage. Do to the hurt Luke had sensed, he knew she was sincere and not just acting for his or the Dark Lord's benefit and Luke wondered if it really was, on any level, his fault for causing her the pain.

Luke's revelry was interrupted as he turned back towards the middle of the throne room in the Zann Consortium base. Mara stood just on the other side of his energy field, just glaring vibro-blades and blaster bolts at him. Luke considered her sadly for several long minutes. Finally, Mara snorted and crossed her arms. "This is your new home for the remainder of your life, Skywalker. Are you enjoying your stay?"

Luke sighed and didn't answer. Instead her simply sat down in a cross legged stance and tried to clear his mind. "Meditating won't work."

"It won't help me reach the force but it will help me clear my mind and rein in my emotions;" replied Luke serenely. Mara snorted. "Meditate on this then: I am going to break you to pieces in any and every possible way I can. Darth Heluquin and I will take everything from you. We started with your freedom and your connection to the force. We will continue with your dignity and self respect. After that, I will break your body – repeatedly. We will also take your Alliance and your Jedi students and your family. When all of that is gone – when you have nothing left to lose, I will end your suffering and take your life. Any questions?"

Luke opened his blue eyes and looked into her green ones. After a moment, he said, "Do you know how I know that this isn't you, Mara?"

She glared and gritted out between clenched teeth. "Enlighten me."

Luke stood again and looked her in the eyes. "Because you would never just up and decide that you had enough and didn't want to deal with me anymore, much less decide that you wanted to kill all of our friends before killing me. No Mara, this isn't you. He did something to you and before I die, I will find out what it is."

The look of hatred was so intense that Luke wondered if he had it wrong. Maybe she really did hate him. Maybe Mara Jade had turned to the dark side. The thought tugged at Luke's heart and he had to fight to keep tears from filling his eyes. Mara whirled around and said, "Guards, come here and bring one of those yslamari with you."

Six mercenary guards armed with disruptor and blaster rifles quickly came to her. "Open the cage and bring him to the center of the floor;" commanded Mara coldly. They obeyed and Luke and Mara stared at each other. Then, she dropped her cloak and the hood that she sometimes wore with it. Soon she stood facing him wearing one of the black, skin tight synth-leather body suits she favored. Mara stared coldly for a few more moments. Suddenly, she struck. With her right hand, she caught him a stinging blow across the jaw, followed up with a blow to the stomach and then placed a solid kick in his chest, sending him to the ground. Luke stood, whipping blood from a cut on his jaw and clearing his throat. Mara waited to see if he would do anything. When he didn't she attacked him again, striking with fists and booted feet until Luke spat a mouthful of blood and coughed for want of air after a precise attack to the soft spot just beneath his sternum between his ribcage. Again, he stood and stared at her. "Fight back, damn it;" snapped Mara angrily. "This is going to continue whether you do or not so you might as well defend yourself."

Luke shook his head and said, "I won't fight you, Mara. I love you."

That set her off even more. Again, she flung herself at him, pounding at him with furious abandon. After nearly twenty minutes of this, Luke lay on the floor, wheezing, coughing, and spitting blood, covered in cuts, bruises and with tears rolling down his face. The pain inside his heart was far worse than that his body was taking. After losing a hand to a lightsaber and suffering force lightning at the hands of Emperor Palpatine, this physical pain was nothing and yet he was suffering more than he ever had before. Unexpectedly, Darth Heluquin was his savior. He strode in and frowned at the sight of six of his guards and Mara around the stretched out body of Luke. Striding up, he asked calmly, "Mara, what is the meaning of this?"

Mara turned to him and said in a measured voice, "I want him to suffer. I want him bleeding and in pain and weeping for everything that he has lost and will lose."

Heluquin nodded. "Did you explain the rules to him yet?"

Mara shook her head. Heluquin nodded and said, "Allow me then;"

He turned to Luke and said, "Alright, Skywalker, this is how your life is going to be from this moment until the day you die: you may have whatever you like, get whatever you like and even, to a limited degree, do whatever you like. All you have to do is beg for it – not ask, but beg. Bacta for your injuries, food and drink, even a limited amount of freedom from that cage, using the refresher – all of it is available. Even the beatings will end if you beg for it. Do we understand one another?"

Slowly, wheezing from pain, Luke looked the Dark Lord dead in the eyes and said, "I will learn what you did to her."

Heluquin was suddenly on him, his black gloved hand at Luke's throat and his yellow eyes hard. "I asked you a question, Jedi and I want an answer. Do we understand each –"

His words were cut off as Luke grabbed his hand and, using techniques he had practiced with Mara, broke Heluquin's hold and landed several blows before tossing him into the mercenary with the yslamari frame. Before he had the chance to do anything else, he was struck behind the knees, bringing him onto them hard and a slim arm wrapped around his neck while he felt another hand wrapped behind his head. He could have gotten out of it with relative ease but he didn't. "What, no more fight in you?" hissed Mara. With a pained croak, Luke replied, "I will not fight you."

"Mara, let him go. The guards will return him to his cage;" said Heluquin as he rose to his full height. "You still have some fight in your, Skywalker. That will change before you die."

With the six guards around him, Luke limped back to his cage and, once inside, sat down with a sigh. Despite the beating and the threats, his resolve was still strong. He WOULD discover what Helquin did to his beloved and he WOULD reverse it or die trying.

Mara was making a different vow as she followed the Dark Lord out of the throne room. She vowed that she would take everything from Skywalker - EVERYTHING.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes to find that Mara and her six mercenary guards were right outside his cage and, as the day before, one of them had a yslamari. The cages force field shut down and Luke stepped out and followed them. Again, the guards circled around and Mara shrugged the top half of her skin tight body suit, revealing a very thin, very tight black tank top. Luke's blue eyes didn't leave Mara's. The same as before, Mara struck again and again, pounding into Luke with everything she could. The mercs laughed around them as the beating continued for nearly an hour. The longer it went on, the angrier Mara seemed to get. When it was over, Luke lay in a growing pool of blood completely unconscious. Mara stood quivering with fatigue and rage over him, blood dripping from her hands, her elbows, her knees and her boot. "Why won't you fight me?" she whispered. One of the mercs bent down and scanned him with a bio-reader. When the results came up, he looked up and said, "Lady Jade, the scan says that Skywalker is in danger of dying of internal injuries. He's going to need bacta."

Great! Now she had to save his life if she was going to end it at the proper time. "Get him to one of the tanks. Don't let him out of range of the yslamari bubble."

The same merc fidgeted and said, "There's more. It would appear that he is severely dehydrated. If he is to survive longer than a day or two more, he will need water and I would suggest some food as well."

Mara chewed her lip and said, "Fine. Once he's out of his bacta bath, give him some water and a ration bar. No more than that, do you hear me?"

They all stood to attention and saluted. Mara turned towards one of the doors out of the room. She needed to head to the comms cluster of the base and look through the report of recent Alliance activity to try and ascertain a clue as to where the _Lost Cause_ had gone. None of their scout ships had reported anything thus far and Mara was getting very impatient. In the main communications cluster, a mercenary officer bared her way. "You have not been authorized here, ma'am."

Mara glared coldly at him and said, "Are you going to be the one to die preventing me from my search, Captain? No doubt Lord Heluquin can clear this up. Why don't you get him on the comms?"

After just a moment of hesitation, the officer clicked his comlink. "My Lord, I have Mara Jade here trying to use the comms. Is she authorized?"

The young man waited and said, "Of course, my Lord. As you command."

He pocketed the comlink and said, "Apologies, ma'am. We can't be too careful about security."

Mara smiled and replied. "Of course not. You did the right thing, Captain. Come, show me where I can work?"

Respectfully, the captain motioned her before him and walked her to an open work station. "If you require anything else, ma'am, just give us a holler."

She ignored him and started keying in scout and intel reports of the _Lost Cause_ \- one detail at a time. She began with Alliance Assault Frigates. From there she narrowed it down to Alliance Assault frigates that had been refitted from Rendili Dreadnaughts. To narrow it further, she searched on those for special assignments which brought her to nothing. _Not surprising after all; some assignments are kept as exceptionally guarded secrets._

She narrowed it down by those involving missions with Rogue Squadron, Grey Squadron and Blue Squadron. To give herself slightly wider parameters, she also included any reports that involved Grey Strike, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian as well as any of the names of Luke's students. When she had finished with her search specifications, she had five results left. Two she discarded, mentioning the battle over Endor when a Consortium fleet had attacked and been defeated thanks to the Naboo as well as the engagement in the Dromund System. Two of the others were from even earlier - Kuat and the battle of the second Death Star where it had been grievously damaged. The last one, though, mentioned an engagement that happened just out of orbit of the Sith world of Dromund Kaas. There, an Assault Frigate had taken a Kelbade-Class Battle Cruiser, captured prisoners and then blew the ship. Mara scowled. That was not helpful. It was obvious that the frigate had been the _Lost Cause_ for several reasons. First, it had defeated a Kelbade-Class battle cruiser, a ship twice its size. Second, it had fielded all three of the Alliance's most elite squadrons. Third, they had taken prisoners and destroyed the ship instead of killing the prisoners and taking the ship as a pirate group would. However, there was no way of know where it was to be next.

* * *

For the next three months, Luke found a pattern in his life. In the morning, Mara and her guards would come to the thrown room, take him out of the cage and Mara would beat him to a bloody mess. She would then have him dipped in a bacta tank until everything was healed and wait for the next time she needed him. It took the whole first month for Luke to realize he needed to eat real food. One day, as he was being locked in his cage after another beating and bacta dip, he fell to his knees, looked at the ground between her feet and pleaded for a proper meal. Mara laughed then in delight, cupped his chin and cooed that his was a good Jedi boy. A sizable meal was given to him and he managed to eat it slowly and in a civilized manner but the tears of shame and embarrassment still rolled down his cheeks.

Not long after, he begged for a blanket for extra warmth, reasoning that if he could sleep, eat and regain his strength, he would be ready when the time came. Slowly - little by little - Luke gave in. He begged for food and drink, for bacta and blankets and even for some time out of the cage. He received everything he asked for so long as he begged and pleaded - everything except to be allowed to feel the force flowing through him once again. That he did _NOT_ get. By the time he had been there for three months and was gaining strength, his hope began to die. Luke sat meditating on the hard cage floor. He had lost his freedom, his independence, his pride, his connection to the force and slowly, he was losing his health. Even with the bacta he received for them, his injuries were beginning to wear down on him. There were a few things he never begged for, however. He didn't beg for the beatings to stop. He didn't beg to be set free. Lastly, he didn't beg to be spared his life. He knew that asking for the first would spare him pain. The other two however, would be a great waste of time and he wouldn't amuse them making pointless pleas. The pain was bearable. It was nothing to the force lightning or the lightsaber wound that had taken his right hand. All in all, Luke was still hopeful, if much less so than when his incarceration had begun. He knew his friends were out there, looking for him and a way to rescue him and Mara. He also knew that, should he die, the others would find a way to carry on and the Jedi would still rise.

* * *

Darth Heluquin was amusing himself by setting up battles with the holo-simulator and watching how they played out. He found it highly amusing to see how history might possibly have been altered had he and Diabolis ruled the Empire or had they been in charge during the Clone Wars or had they ruled the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Slowly, an idea began to form in his mind. He took the schematics of an Rendili Dreadnaught modified into an Alliance Assault frigate. He then changed a few things around and essentially altered it so that the specs matched that of the Assault Frigate _Lost Cause_. Though it was a holo-projection, Heluquin's devious mind was already working out a plan, one that Mara Jade in her deluded poisoned state would find more than pleasing. Choosing the ships with care, Heluquin made a simulation of a medium sized fleet of Zann Consortium war ships. He made the fleet's crewers, gunners, officers and fighter pilots with a realistic range of skill levels from rookie to expert. To top it off, he gave the fleet two full squadrons of TIE Defenders whose skill levels were set to force sensitive level: acolyte. It was after that he remembered that there were at least five fighter pilots of the Alliance that were force sensitive. He set five X-wings to force sensitive: knight. When all was set, he grinned and silently thanked the master computer software designer who had designed this for Tyber Zann. It was easily adapted and reprogrammed so that it could be used to simulate just about any circumstances.

Heluquin had learned early on that the majority of the Rebel Alliance's battles with the Empire should not have been won by the Rebels, that they were masters at defying the odds and even defying all reason. Even that could not be programmed into the simulator. However, the simulation would make a spectacular holo-battle. Keying his comlink, the Sith Lord said, "Mara, would you report to the main command room, please? I have something that may eliminate our immediate need to hunt down and destroy Skywalker's friends and yet still make him believe that he has lost them."

It was less than a quarter hour before she marched into the command center. Heluquin motioned her courteously towards the holo-display. A single Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser was displayed and when Heluquin hit the activation button, a fleet of Consortium ships dropped out just minutes before a seemingly random Assault Frigate was ripped out of hyperspace by the Interdictor and the fleet immediately attacked. At first, the frigate held its own, gunning straight for the Interdictor but a lucky shot from one of the Aggressor Star Destroyers disable it and blew its engines clean off, leaving it floating in space. Mara watched, utterly fascinated with what she saw. As expected, shuttles, freighters and escape pods began to emerge from the frigate and the Consortium fighters systematically destroyed them as the bombers demolished the frigate. It had taken just a little over and hour for all of it to conclude. Darth Heluquin gazed at Mara with an interested smile on his face. "What do you think of that, Mara?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "Well it seems to me that you have an interesting way of venting your anger but how does that help us with the need to continue to make Skywalker suffer?"

Heluquin went up behind her and very gently placed his hands on her shoulders. A memory of how his master Darth Diabolis had charmed the Nightsister Witch Silri came to mind and he murmured quietly to Mara, "You have a powerful mind, my dear. I'm sure that if you meditate and hone it until you can replay it as an actually witnessed battle, you will be able to fool Skywalker into believing that it happened."

Lust began to slowly kindle within the depth of her core at the feel of his strong gloved hands on his bare shoulders. "Let me see it again, my Lord."

For hours, Mara studied the simulated battle and then for another several hours, she meditated on the simulation, using her talented imagination to add substance and physicality to the holo-projection. For several days, she did not go and beat Skywalker or see him at all. She continue to study and memorize that battle until she herself nearly believed that it was, in fact a battle that had taken place.

* * *

One night, as he Luke lay wrapped in a blanket and nearly asleep, he suddenly heard the field go down and someone came into the cage with him. To his surprise, a light touch feathered through his hair. "I think tomorrow, I'll allow a continuation of rest from the beatings;" murmured Mara as she combed her fingers through his hair. "Maybe I'll even allow you to go into a healing trance for a few hours to heal whatever damage the bacta couldn't quite get. Would you like that?"

Luke didn't answer. His body was frozen in confusion and indecision. Part of him wanted to stay still, to feel the touch of the woman whom he loved - whom had caused him the greatest pleasure and the worst emotional pain in his life so far. Another part wanted to tell her to please leave him alone and let him sleep in peace. She chuckled a cold chuckle and said, "My, my, aren't we stoic all of a sudden? Anyhow, I will give you a rest and allow you to be placed into the trance tomorrow, Skywalker. However, that is not why I came here tonight."

Luke wanted to ask why she had but remained obstinately. There was a dark glee inside her that he could sense, even without the use of the force. He felt her shift and her warm, sweet breath brushed his face as she leaned down and whispered intimately, even silkily, in his ear. "One of our Interdiction fleets caught a single heavily modified Alliance Assault frigate. It still flew under the call sign the _New Hope_ but you and I know its real name, don't we Skywalker?"

Luke felt horror begin to worm its way into his heart and he went cold all over. The hands that once seemed so gentle and kind now seemed cold and cruel and clawing. "It was destroyed, Skywalker. The _Lost Cause_ , it's crew, it's fighter compliment and all of those precious Jedi students are utterly gone. Pretty soon, your Alliance will follow without all those precious Jedi to help defend them."

In a voice barely above a whisper, Luke said, "I don't believe you."

Suddenly, for the first time in months, Luke could feel the force but before he had the opportunity to take advantage, his mind was assaulted by a strange sight. Somewhere in space sat a lone Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser. Suddenly, a medium sized fleet joined it just in time for an Assault Frigate, undoubtedly the _Lost Cause,_ to be yanked out of hyperspace into the trap. The ship fought valiantly, as did it's fighters and crew members but, in the end, there were too many Consortium ships and the _Lost Cause_ , along with every transport, freighter, drop ship, shuttle and escape pod that had emerged from it were destroyed.

When Luke returned to himself, the fingers in his hair were still there and he began to feel tears in his eyes. "There, there now, Skywalker; you don't need to worry. Your suffering will end soon and you can go see them all once again - Han Solo, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, Winter Retric, Wade Vox, Ferroda Grey, Keyan Farlander, Shara, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors. Oh and tell them that Mara Jade sent you."

Slowly, like metal set to fire, Luke felt anger begin to rise deep within his being. "Get away from me;" he murmured to her. Mara chuckled. "What, you want me to leave now, Skywalker? I thought you loved me."

"Get AWAY from me!" he all but shouted and shoved her bodily out of the cage. Mara's smirk was down right evil. "What's the matter, _Farmboy_?"

She sneered the name that they both used to love. "Are you slowly beginning to lose hope in your imminent rescue or escape? GOOD! You WILL die here and you WILL die by MY hand."

With that, she turned and strode away, immensely satisfied in the knowledge that Luke was weeping behind her.

* * *

It was a few nights later that the dreams started for Mara. _In her dreams, she was glaring at an image of herself - one that, instead of being angry and filled with resentment was filled with compassion and sadness. It was incredibly weak, taking the form of Mara when she was but ten or eleven years old. In the dream, she sneered at the girl. "You are nothing. You died with my innocence when I was sixteen, the first time I used my body as a tool to get close to someone. You shouldn't even be here."_

 _The sad child looked into her very soul and that was when she realized that this child had blue eyes instead of green ones. In a quiet voice that sounded like she was ready to burst into tears, the child Mara said, "No, I was not dead, only suppressed, just as I am now. Luke Skywalker brought me back to the forefront of your being. Now you are poisoned by the dark side. But you can fight it, Mara Jade. You ARE strong enough."_

 _Mara snarled, "I don't believe you. Even if I did, I don't want to fight it. The emperor told me that the dark side cannot make something out of nothing but it can enhance and amplify. Don't you get it you stupid girl? These emotions were always here but Heluquin helped me realize that I deserve better than Luke Skywalker and that Luke Skywalker deserves suffering and death."_

 _The child Mara shook her head, a compassionate smile on her face. "Luke won't give up on you, Mara. He loves you with all his heart. We are deep within your mind now, Mara. You know that I can't lie to myself. The Mara Jade that was compassionate and loving and kind and in love never attempted to deceive herself or her lover."_

 _Mara was silent and felt something within her tugging her in the direction of the child. Again, the child Mara smiled and opened her arms and said, "It's okay, Mara. You don't have to fight it. It won't hurt you to give in. It will begin you on your long path to healing and happiness."_

 _"I don't want healing!" shrieked Mara, staggering away from the girl. The child Mara lowered her arms and tears began to run down her cheeks and she asked meekly, "What do you want, Mara Jade? Do you want happiness, love, friendship, purpose? Or do you desire power and revenge of a supposed wrong even if it means that you spend the rest of your days, lonely, angry, scared and miserable?"_

Mara snapped awake and found that she was crying. Angrily, she dashed he tears from her eyes. Why was she weeping? She aught to be happy. She had taken nearly everything away from Luke - _Skywalker! His name is Skywalker!_

His health was getting slowly worse, he couldn't touch the force without being allowed to, he was fed one meal a day, he had to beg for everything even a break to use the refresher and she beat him on a regular basis. She had now made him believe that she had taken his friends and precious students away from him. There was so little left to take. In fact, in one fell swoop, she would take his last vestiges of hope that he could save her while completely shattering whatever was left of his heart. Getting dressed in a dark green tunic and putting on soft shoes, she strode to the command room. It was very early in the morning and she knew that Darth Heluquin would be with his Sith Trooper Officers and Consortium officers discussing how best to engage the Alliance in as few decisive battles as possible. As she entered the command room, Heluquin frowned and said, "My dear Mara, it's very early for you to be up. Is anything the matter?"

Mara strode right up to him and said, "No, my Lord. I slept very well. There is very little more that we can do to Skywalker."

The Sith Lord nodded with a satisfied smile. "Oh I agree, my dear. In fact, I was planning on executing him on the morrow. Would you care to attend?"

Mara smiled and took his hand. "If you will come with me, my Lord, there is a way that we can take what little Skywalker has left to lose but it will take both of us to do it."

Lord Heluquin frowned but followed her. When they reached the throne room, Mara walked over to a couch that was where waiting commanders and officers sat while Darth Heluquin worked his way to them through whatever business he had to attend to. Skywalker was in the cage, awake and trying to meditate. Turning to face Heluquin, Mara Jade smiled and said, "If you thought that taking everything else from Skywalker was a pleasure, I'll make sure that this pleasure utterly pales those in your mind a memory, my Lord."

With that, Mara Jade took Darth Heluquin's face and kissed his lips, surprising the Sith Lord. As soon as he recovered, he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her hungrily into a deeper kiss. Neither of them even noticed Skywalker as his face turned to shock and then to great pain before forcing himself to turn away. As the kiss yet again grew hungry, Mara began to unbuckle the utility belt from around the Sith Lord's waste.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I know - it's dark, depressing and seemingly hopeless. Just promise you won't come after me and try to lynch me or anything. I promise it will get better - eventually. Anyhow, read, review and request.**

 **Updated 07.27.16**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunting Shadows

Leia paced restlessly outside the conference room where the High Council debated on the next course of action. The _Lost Cause_ had just rejoined the fleet and Leia hadn't even bothered to remove her white flight suit and life support harness. Her pilot helmet was still under her arm and, across the corridor, Han Solo was trying to look calm but, in truth, he only managed to look angry which was a sure sign that he was just as worried as she was. Leia had told the Council that they needed to return to the Dromund System with support. Fey'lya and a few others had tried to refuse outright but the others were willing. The argument had been going on for almost an hour now and Leia was splitting the difference between wanting to slash through the door with her lightsaber and bursting into helpless tears. The latter was about to win out too until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "It will be okay, Sweetheart. Luke and Mara are tough and their Jedi. Not even a Sith Lord will be able to break them. We'll get them back, even if it's just you, me, Chewie and the _Falcon_."

"But it won't be, General Solo;" said a gruff voice. Neither Leia nor Han had heard the door open from the Council's conference room. There stood Marshal Commander Gavin Sykes. "Naboo owes Luke and Mara a lot. Your council does not believe it safe to risk any of their ships and I grudgingly understand their concern. That is why I volunteer the ships under my command. We leave as soon as you are ready."

Leia's lower lip was trembling and she leaped forward, hugging the old gentleman. "Thank you - so much;" she whispered. Sykes looked slightly abashed but he smiled kindly and patted her shoulder. She backed up, smiling through her tears. "I'll make sure the other Jedi apprentices are ready to go within the hour."

* * *

Wade Vox had walked back to his quarters and flung his cargo foot locker in a corner before beginning to change into workout clothes. Suddenly, his personal holo-comms unit began to chime. Distracted, he flicked his hand towards the unit, activating it and saying by way of greeting, "Tech Sergeant Wade Vox."

"Mmmmm, _'Tech Sergeant';_ that sounds incredibly official - and sexy. Turn around, love;" said an incredibly sultry, sexy voice. Wade, still barefooted and bare chested, whirled around and looked at the holo projector. There was a miniaturized holo of a beautiful woman reclining on a couch in a thin shimmersilk leisure gown. "Lady Lorrili - a..."

Wade blushed as he remembered that he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. "...a pleasure to see you again. How are you?"

The beautiful Hapan toyed with the end of a braid of her copper colored hair for a moment, looking him up and down before saying, "I'm doing very well, Lover. I must say that I like your current fashion sense even better than when you and those two Alliance representatives visited me."

Wade blushed deeper but smiled. "Wait a moment, my Lady."

Hitting a couple keys on the console, he made a full sized holo appear from projectors in the corners of his room. "That's better. Now, I can see you in full size."

Lorroli giggled and sat up, crossing her long legs and allowing a goodly amount of them to slip from the folds of her shimmersilk gown. They looked at each other for several long moments before she looked down and murmured, "I miss you, Wade."

Wade was a little shocked. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and said, "You do? But why? I mean, you're always surrounded by these perfect men. I can't imagine that I left that much of an impression."

The Hapan leaned forward and smiled, allowing a fair amount of the cleavage of her full, perfect breasts to show from the folds of her gown. "Perfect is overrated, my love. So-called imperfections are what give character and make us physically unique. These Hapan men all look the same. You, on the other hand, are different. Everything about you is beautiful, Wade - that shaggy hair, the rough garb and the stubble - mmmm, that stubble..." and she ran a hand down the front seem of her gown alluringly with a dreamy look in her eyes, remembering how it felt to have the dark, abrasive facial hair rubbing up against her bare skin as he had kissed her all over. In a breathy voice and with hungry eyes recognizable even through a holo-communicator, she said, "You are, without a doubt, the most unique, amazing man that I have ever met."

Wade blushed even more. "I find that hard to believe. I'm just an orphan kid from Tatooine and I'm only nineteen."

With an affectionate smile, she reached out as if to touch his hologram. "Youth means nothing as does where you were born, Wade. Now enough of this heavy talk. Why don't I change so that we are equally undressed, hmmm?"

Wade smiled, but his mind was still clearly troubled and it was written on his face. Lorroli was about to stand and remove her gown when she saw this. "My love, what's wrong? Something is clearly troubling you."

All the chaotic emotions of the passed several days were overwhelming him and Wade placed his head in his hands, tears leaking from his eyes. Fearing that he was showing weakness before a woman he was very attracted to, Wade tried to school his voice but was only partially successful. "My teachers Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker have been captured by the Zann Consortium. I told you about them, right? They've basically become my older brother and sister. Now that they're lost, I don't know what to do. To make matters worse, the five of us - their students I mean - are just waiting for Alliance Command to decide what to do. I haven't felt so helpless since my real brother and sister-in-law died."

"Look at me, Wade;" said the Hapan noblewoman. He looked up after wiping the tears from his eyes. Lorrili smiled sympathetically and said, "If Skywalker and Jade are half what Hapan Intelligence hears and a quarter as good as you say they are, they'll be fine and if your fellow students are anything like you, you'll find them and get them back."

Wade smiled a small, shy smile. "I must look pretty pathetic - a _man_ crying his eyes out like a child - two strikes against me."

Lorrili smiled brightly and said, "I don't hold the same sexist beliefs that all my people do. I have nothing against men, especially not sensitive ones who care for their friends and family. Now enough of this gloominess. Stand up and let me see you again. I've been dying for a look at you since you left."

Wade smiled and sheepishly stood, spreading his arms slightly in a _this is all I got_ motion. Lorrili didn't seem to feel that way. She looked him up and down hungrily, biting and licking her lips. "I wish you were here;" she whispered. Wade chuckled. "I wish I was there too - or that you were here, my Lady."

"My given name is Mesa. I would like you to use it. I detest formality in unnecessary circumstances;" she cooed in reply, standing to her full height and slowly lowering the gown from her shoulders. Suddenly, a flash of recognition crossed Wade's face and he said regretfully, "I can sense my friends coming my L - Mesa. I suggest staying covered for a moment longer."

Quickly, Mesa Lorrili covered herself back up, a tiny frown of disappointment on her face. Wade turned to the door and waved his hand. It opened to reveal two tall men. "Keyan, Ferroda - any news?"

The two men suppressed grins as they took in the sight of Wade, minus a shirt and footwear and with the holo-image of a Hapan noblewoman who clearly looked as though she had just settled her gown back onto her shoulders. Ferroda, the older of the two, cleared his throat and said, "We are leaving within the hour. Be ready to take a fighter. Marshal Commander Sykes and his fleet are accompanying us back to the Dromund System."

Wade nodded, anticipation fueling the energy to prepare for what might be ahead. "Thanks, guys. I'll be ready."

Keyan Farlander couldn't keep a smirk from crossing his face. "Relax, kid. We are leaving in an hour and it's a couple days to the station. Just be sure you're ready to hop in an X-wing and fight if that Consortium Fleet is still there."

The holo image cleared her throat and Wade blushed. "My apologies, Mesa. Gentlemen, this is Lady Mesa Lorrili of the Hapes Consortium. My Lady, these are Keyan Farlander and Ferroda Grey - two of my fellow Jedi students."

The two men gave short, respectful bows. Mesa smiled amiably and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Jedi. I wish you the best in finding your masters."

Ferroda smiled and said, "Thank you, my Lady. I apologize if we have interrupted anything. We will take our leave."

Ferroda grabbed Keyan by the shoulder and quickly ushered the younger man out. Wade slapped a palm to his forehead. "Well that wasn't awkward at all;" he muttered. Mesa just laughed and said, "Now where were we, my love?"

* * *

The fleet got underway and Leia was wrapped tightly in Han's arms, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Han had tried to comfort her but decided that just holding her close was the best he could do. Every now and again he would kiss her on the top of her head just to remind her that he was there for her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The mood throughout the ship was dark. Everyone felt the effects of Luke and Mara's absence. When they reached the station three days later, it only grew darker as they found the station and the space around completely abandoned. Leia and the Jedi students made there way through the ancient Sith Imperial station and found the evidence that several fights had taken place and there was a group of mercenary corpses as well. Wade knelt down beside them. "Well either Luke, Mara or both put up one hell of a fight. Couple that with the other areas we saw, I would suggest that they are either still here on the station hiding themselves or that whoever captured them was more powerful than we thought - far more powerful."

Leia chewed her lip, gripping her maroon bladed lightsaber in her hand anxiously. "I don't know, Wade. None of our scanners picked them up and I still can't feel either of them in the force, not to mention we hailed the station a dozen times before landing. I think they were taken and we need to find out how and by whom."

Keyan frowned and deactivated his orange bladed lightsaber. "I thought it was pretty clear that it was the Zann Consortium that took them. Isn't the real problem 'where' they took them, Princess?"

Ferroda was looking in dark corners, using his green bladed lightsaber as a glow rod. "That's important too but Leia has a point. It's pretty obvious that it wasn't just a Defiler squad or half-baked mercs who took them. I think Tyber Zann's new Sith allies were involved. As to the how, he probably had a few Dark Jedi or at the very least those nasty little yslamari creatures. I'm afraid to say it but whoever was in charge probably subdued one of them and used them to capture the other too. You know that neither Luke or Mara would do anything if it risked hurting the other."

Leia deactivated her own weapon and clipped it to her belt, muttering, "Where is Kyle when we need him? Whatever he's doing had better be important or there will be hell to pay."

The others nodded in agreement. Kyle's constant disappearing had been a source of miner contention among all of them. Ferroda looked at his fellow students. "That can't be helped now. Let's have a tech team come in and sweep this station for clues. Intelligence is sweeping those drone pods for information as well."

Wade nodded with a sigh. "What do we do if none of those pan out, Ferroda?"

An almost feral smile crossed the elder Jedi's face. "We go hunting, of course."

* * *

There wasn't a single clue either in the pods or the station concerning where the mercs had struck from and, as Ferroda had said, the RNSF fleet and the _Lost Cause_ began hunting. Tracking Consortium fleet movements were hard enough as it was and since the Alliance undoubtedly had spies for Tyber Zann and his allies within their own hierarchy, it was a near impossibility. They came across some runs of good luck, though. Several of these Consortium spies were caught and interrogated, giving information on where many of the Consortium's pirate and interdiction fleets tended to wait for targets. They also learned where several bases were set up. The four Jedi met with the Alliance council and urged them to attack one of the bases. Mon Mothma, who had returned with a new ally in tow, agreed and stated that the fact that the council hadn't taken immediate action was a grave mistake.

The battle wasn't a long one. The Consortium base was small and, therefore, lightly guarded. The data banks were completely stripped and there was very little information. The only useful hint was word of a new Consortium base being set up on the world of Telos IV. That became there next target. Fleet after fleet, base after base fell to the _Lost Cause,_ the Alliance Fleet _,_ and there Naboo allies and it all seemed to be an utterly pointless exercise and waste of resources. After a particularly grueling fight where the Naboo fleet lost two of its frigates and the Alliance one of its MC80 Star Cruisers, they finally obtained some useful information. After combing through the ships they had captured and R2-D2 had managed to unscramble the information, they found that there was a single Kelbade-Class cruiser that wandered right along the edge of Wild Space and the unknown region. A plan was formed and it was decided that Sykes and his ships would chase another lead while the _Lost Cause_ would go alone to capture the Kelbade. The crew of the _Lost Cause_ and the Jedi students were met by a pleasant surprise as they made their final battle plans.

* * *

Leia, Ferroda, Keyan and Wade all stood in a circle, finalizing their strategy. Suddenly, a landing alarm went off through the atmospheric field came an Imperial Lambda shuttle. The four Jedi frowned but their frowns turned to smiles of joy when Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors walked down the Lambda's ramp. Immediately, they noticed a difference in Kyle Katarn. He was much more confident and sure of his skills and those of his fellow Jedi. "What happened, Kyle?" asked Wade. Kyle grinned and slappwed his shoulder. "I faced the man I have been searching for a good chunk of my life. I was able to face him and, when the option came, I was able to show him mercy - right up until he attempted to stab me in the back. Then I was forced to kill him. Jerec and his six Dark Jedi are all dead and, with them, a large threat to the Alliance."

Leia and the others looked at him. Suddenly, around them appeared the five Jedi Spirits, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qu Rahn, Yoda and Anikan Skywalker. Rahn spoke in a proud voice. "You have done well, Son of Morgan Katarn. You faced the dark side and have rejected it when it was most difficult to do so, when every part of you screamed to give in. Because of this, we confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight."

Kyle looked surprised and bowed, stuttering that he was honored. The others crowded around him, hugging him and clapping his back. Jan gave him a huge kiss and had tears of pride in her eyes. Leia smiled. "And you couldn't have better timing, Kyle. We are going to need your help to get Mara and Luke back."

The five masters suddenly looked grim. "They are in grave danger;" said Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda grunted in agreement. "All of you, they will need if saved from the dark side, they will be."

Anikan Skywalker stepped up to Leia. It was the first time that he had engaged her directly since his death on Endor. "Your brother needs you, Leia. As he was able to save me, he needs you to save him."

Leia looked into his eyes, a confused flurry of emotions raging in her. "I'm not my brother. I don't know if I can save him."

Anikan smiled at his daughter and said, "If you are anything like your brother at all, then you can and if you have even an ounce of your mother in you, then the task will not be difficult as it was for him to save me. Have faith in yourself and in the force, Leia."

He stepped back in line with the masters. Obi-Wan spoke in an urgent voice. "Time is running out, Jedi. Go and save your friends. Face these Sith Lords and help in raising the New Republic. Only then will the galaxy be brought back into order."

With that, the old masters disappeared, leaving the members of the New Jedi Order to act on their words. Kyle turned to Leia. "Get me caught up on what we're up to, please."

Leia outlined the situation and plan of action. Kyle winced. "Going up against a Kelbade with just a frigate is quite the risk, Princess. If we're going to do that, I recommend that you stay on the frigate and use battle meditation. I and the others will be in our starfighters."

Leia nodded and Kyle turned to the others. "Our primary targets will be the mass driver cannons and the shield disruptors. When those are down, we'll be heading in. Will Solo be leading a Marine Commando team in?"

Leia nodded. "We'll join them then;" said Kyle. Before they headed to their ships, he looked at each of them. "Does anyone have any other ideas, comments or thoughts? If something comes to mind, it would be better to mention it now than in the heat of combat."

They all shook their heads. Kyle looked at Leia who nodded and said, "Get to your ships and get ready."

* * *

As soon as the _Lost Cause_ dropped out of hyperspace, it attacked the much larger cruiser. Kyle couldn't help but wonder what the crew of the enemy ship was thinking, seeing a small frigate charge full speed at them, weapons blazing with only three and a half starfighter squadrons emerging from the hanger. Whatever they were thinking, the battle meditation was scrambling them. The Consortium fighters, two squadrons of Viper Interceptors, a squadron of Skipray Blastboats and a Squadron of heavily upgraded and modified Z-95 Headhunters emerged slowly and haphazardly from the hanger. Rogue Squadron engaged in their X-wings, blasting away the enemy fighters of if they were in the simulator. Grey Squadron Y-wings targeted the engines and shields with proton bombs and Blue Squadron B-wings escorted four dropships filled with Han Solo and his Space Marines. The Jedi X-wings tore apart the mass driver emplacements and decimated the shield disruptor before swinging around and landing just ahead of the Alliance dropships in the main hanger. All four of them leaped out, lightsabers flashing orange, green, yellow and bronze. Right behind them, using the Jedis' lightsaber skills as cover, came Han Solo and his Marines. The Consortium mercenaries were not equipped to handle four Jedi plus the Alliance's best Space Marine Commandos. Even with the assistance of six Nightsister Witches pulled from their homes and three Dark Jedi, the battle wasn't a long one. The Nightsisters and one of the Dark Jedi were killed but the other two, both human females, surrendered. Wade Vox stood over them with his lightsaber, unsure of what to do. The Dark Jedi were undoubtedly more advanced though it was clear that they weren't masters by any means. One was tall, dark haired and tan skinned while the other was slightly fairer with blond hair. Kyle strode up to them. "What's their story, Wade?"

The young Jedi frowned. "They surrendered almost immediately after the Witches and the Dark Jedi Master was killed. They said that they fought for Revan and the Republic not some upstart pretender."

The dark haired woman said, "It's true. We don't seek power, only balance. We fell so far into the darkness and now, thousands of years later, we learn that the Republic fell anyway to the Dark Lords of the Sith."

Wade was perplexed. "I thought this Darth Revan wanted to bring down the Republic."

The other woman shook her head. "No. That's not the case. He was trying to prepare the Republic for a far worse threat than even the Mandalorian Clans were so long ago. He knew that the Republic would never listen so his only alternative was to conquer it, strengthening where it was weak and abandoning where it could not be strengthened. He found the Star Forge and began the construction of armies of war droids, fleets of ships and entire arsenals of weapons and armor. Well, from what Darth Diabolis told us, that threat was defeated millennia ago and now he seeks to conquer both the Empire and a Rebel Alliance that wishes to raise up the New Republic again. I don't want another Empire. WE don't want another Empire. We surrender to the Jedi as we should have at the end of the Mandalorian Wars."

Wade and Kyle took their lightsabers and Leia came up. "Are we capturing them?"

The two men nodded. Wade asked, "How do we contain them? We don't exactly have facilities to hold Jedi."

Kyle chuckled. "That's something we should look into. Anyhow, a healing trance would do the trick. We can put them in one and use some of the Yslamari we've captured to hold them on the _Lost Cause_."

The two women shuddered but did not resist or protest. Leia and Wade put them in the trance, setting phrases to wake them up. Han signaled to Marines to take them back to the drop ships. Wade furrowed his brow. "I never thought to ask them their names."

Kyle chuckled. "There will be plenty of time to get to know them during interrogation and what not. Come on. Luke and Mara are our priority at the moment."

The databanks offered a wealth of information but none of it suggested where Luke and Mara might be held. All they contained were the business contracts of a Darth Diabolis and Tyber Zann. The Crime Lord had contracted a massive amount of hardware and manpower to the Dark Lord of the Sith who, in turn, payed a ridiculous amount of credits and did a number of business favors for Tyber Zann. In the end, all the information yielded was a confirmation that two new Dark Lords appeared out of the distant past from who knows where and were now partnering with the Zann Consortium to take down the Empire and Alliance.

* * *

Leia and her fellow Jedi watched as the Kelbade-Class cruiser irrupted into fire and shrapnel. "All that for nothing;" she growled in frustration. Wade was stroking his very messy goatee. "Perhaps not. Are those Dark Jedi prison cells set up yet?"

Leia looked at the young man. "Yes they are. Why? How does that help us, Wade?"

The young man shrugged self consciously. "Maybe we can get some information out of them. While our intel agents squeeze the mercs and Defilers we captured, why don't a couple of us talk to the two Dark Jedi."

Leia looked uncertain. Those two women made her nervous and she felt a serge of protectiveness for the young man go through her. On the other hand, he was right. If anyone would have substantial information, it would be some of the Sith's prized Dark Jedi Acolytes. "Very well. Ferroda, Kyle, you and I will talk to them."

Wade chuckled. "We don't need all of us. Trust me, Princess; I can be quite disarming when I need to."

"Oh no. There is no way in the galaxy I'm letting you go in there alone."

Wade chuckled. "Fine. Send Keyan in with me then. He looks harmless enough."

Leia burst into laughter.

* * *

The two women sat composedly at the interrogation table while Keyan Farlander and Wade Vox set cups of hot Naboo caff in front of them and offered them each some real food. The women looked suspicious. Wade smiled and said, "So I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name's Wade - Wade Vox and my dower friend here is Keyan Farlander. May I ask your names?"

The younger blond woman offered a small smile. "Jedi certainly have changed over the years. They weren't so polite to Dark Jedi back in our day. My name is Nisotsa."

Wade chuckled. "I don't know that I would consider you Dark Jedi so much anymore and what's your name, miss?"

The only slightly older woman chewed her lip anxiously before saying, "My name's Cariaga Sin. I want to thank you for your courtesy, Jedi Vox. Your master would be proud."

Wade's smile dulled slightly and he stood up with a sigh. "It's our master we're looking for, I'm afraid, Cariaga Sin. I don't suppose word about two Jedi being captured has reached you way out here in Wild Space, has it - two Jedi named Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade by any chance?"

Both women looked at one another. It was pretty clear that they didn't wish to betray those whom they had fought for. Wade pursed his lips and thought of a different tactic. "Tell me, ladies, are there any others in your group who feel as you do - any who don't want to fight against a faction intent on rebuilding the Republic they once served?"

They looked at each other before looking at him again. "There are a few but I think Diabolis was on to them. He separated them throughout his operations, sending some with his Shadow Hand Darth Heluquin and keeping some close to himself."

Wade nodded. "Do you keep in contact with any of them?"

Nisotsa nodded. "I keep in contact with one of them. He never divulges his location but he always seems very disgruntled with his position. He told me last time that there were a couple of high priority prisoners that even he couldn't know about. He mentioned that Lord Heluquin was returning to his primary base of operations and let slip that he hated the Stenness Node and the Airon Sector."

Wade's eyes widened. He didn't know much about either names but he was sure the Alliance would. "Can you tell us anything else?"

Cariaga Sin looked sympathetically at him. "Yes. You would have more luck retaking Coruscant than one of these bases. The only bases I believe to be more heavily defended than these are Tyber Zann's main base, Darth Diabolis main base and perhaps the base on and over Dathomir. I'm sorry, but you do not have the ships or manpower to take them."

Wade smiled tightly. "Thank you for your cooperation. I do have one question for the both of you; what are you going to do now?"

They both looked at each other and remained silent. "Just think about it. If you wish to return to the Jedi, I'm sure you would be welcome. If not, then I'm sure we could arrange something. Meditate on it and we will ask you about your decision when this is all over."

They both nodded. Keyan left the room and Wade followed, stopping at the door and saying, "I would enjoy that caff and food while you can. The opportunities for either will be few and far between in the weeks to come, I'm afraid."

* * *

When the _Lost Cause_ and the Naboo fleet dropped out of hyperspace, the Jedi immediately took a shuttle to _Home One_ and reported to the council. Mon Mothma and the others were greatly troubled by the reports and some, such as Borsk Fey'lya were down right disbelieving. "You would have us believe the word of two Dark Jedi, Tech Sergeant Vox? What is this madness?"

Leia looked coolly at the Bothon. "They seemed sincere and we could detect no deception in them. Not only that but we sensed very little dark side influence in them before we captured them. Even if we are wrong, what is the worst that could happen?"

Fey'lya glared down his nose haughtily at her. "Perhaps a trap, Councilor Organa. I thought that would have been obvious."

Han bristled slightly. "So it might be a trap. It might also be where Luke and Mara are being held. If we send a couple fleets that are large enough, we will have no problem turning any trap against the Zann Consortium."

The Bothon shook his furry head. "It would be a waste of ships, resources and manpower to chase a 'might be' General Solo. I suggest we wait for more concrete proof."

Generals Carlist Reiken and Crix Madine slammed their fists on the counter top angrily and the latter said, "We cannot keep waiting for 'more concrete' proof, Fey'lya. If we do not start chasing leads somewhere then Colonel Skywalker and Captain Jade will be lost before we even start looking for them. Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma - I suggest we send a full strike force against - "

Suddenly, the door opened and a young communications officer came in, looking pale and very nervous. "Madam President, I have a very urgent communication coming from somewhere out in the Out Rim. They said to bring it to you and the council and to tell or show no one else."

Mon Mothma looked startled. "I want everyone save High Council members to wait outside and see what this is. Admiral, Generals, you should go to and start making plans for a rescue mission - that is, if no one else objects to the decision to go the the Ambria System to investigate."

They all shook their heads, save Fey'lya, who scowled angrily at once again being overruled. Mon Mothma turned to Han. "Contact Trioculus and request that his fleet of Star Destroyers join you. Marshal Commander Sykes, I wish that you would stay here with the main Alliance fleet. Your insight in fighting Consortium fleets may be sorely needed. Now everyone, go and make preparations and execute the rescue mission. Myself and Councilor Organa must be completely alone when we read this transmission. It is of the absolutely highest level of clearance."

Fey'lya frowned. "And what clearance level is it that even other members of High Command and High Council cannot see it?"

"It is so high that only those present at the Treaty of Correllia are able to see it."

They all widened their eyes. Within moments, the room was clear.

The the Jedi, save princess Leia immediately went and readied themselves. They looked to Kyle for leadership since he was the only Knight among them. Kyle said, "We can only plan so much since we aren't sure of which ships are going. I suggest you each get some rest and meditate. Leia and I will come and get you when we have a plan."

They each went to their quarters with the exception of Keyan. He went and got a hover cart, putting three trays of food and three cups of caff from the mess hall on it. Whistling cheerfully, he headed to the brig. The two Dark Jedi prisoners looked at him with surprise. Keyan shrugged. "I know for a fact that it should be considered torture to make you live off of water and ration bars. Here."

Through the small port of each of their cells he pushed the trays. Cariaga Sin smiled and took the tray and mug. "Thank you, Jedi Farlander. That is very considerate of you."

Nisotsa nodded in agreement. Keyan smiled and sat on a bench across from their cells with his own food and caff. "Think nothing of it. Please, call me Keyan."

They ate in respectful silence until the food was gone. As Keyan collected the trays, Nisotsa asked, "So what's going on out there, if you don't mind me asking?"

Keyan considered whether to answer or not and, deciding that is would be harmless, replied, "We are using the information you gave to try and rescue our Jedi teachers. After that, we are going to find and face your Sith Lords, Darth Diabolis and Darth Heluquin."

They were silent. Keyan looked at them each, trying to read their expressions. Finally, he asked outright, "How do you feel about that?"

They looked at each other and then looked at him. Nisotsa cleared her throat and said, "I don't know what to think about it anymore. When we were frozen in the carbonite, Revan told us that we would need to be ready to fight a Sith Empire more powerful than any that had ever been - that it was the only way to protect the Republic and even, ultimately, the Jedi Order. When we awoke and discovered that this Sith Imperial threat had been neutralized thousands of years ago, I felt as though we had no purpose and when Xaset and Talvon took the titles of Dark Lords of the Sith to conquer the galaxy, I felt that Darth Revan would not have agreed. But what could I do - challenge them? I wouldn't stand a chance. Talvon and Xaset were the most powerful of us and the most skilled. They were also fanatically loyal to Revan. With him dead, they decided that conquest and rule was their birthright. Several times since we were freed, I have heard it said that Diabolis was Darth Revan's heir. That didn't sit well with me. If I ever thought that there was a way, I would have fled months ago. Getting stationed on that Kelbade was the closest we ever got."

Cariaga nodded her head. "Nisotsa is right."

Keyan nodded. "Well then, ladies, let me ask you what my young friend asked you: what will you do now?"

Without hesitating, Nisotsa said, "I wish to join the Jedi Order again. I want to be Jedi Knight and serve the Republic even if it doesn't exist yet."

Cariaga nodded wholeheartedly. "I know it's hard to make that kind of decision without your masters but considering our first hand knowledge, I think that we would be valuable assets when facing the Dark Jedi."

Keyan scratched his chin and grimaced. It made sense to him but he couldn't make that decision on his own. Sighing, he said, "For the record, I would love to let you help us. I would give you your lightsabers and let you out of these cells right now but unfortunately, that isn't my call. I'll push it up the chain of command and ask the other Jedi what they think. In truth, that's the best I can do right now."

Both women nodded, understanding completely. Cariaga smiled and said, "Thank you for the meals and caff, Keyan. It's good to have a friendly conversation, even with a captor."

Keyan smiled back and said, "I'll be back with our answer. Have a good evening."

* * *

It wasn't long before a plan was put in motion. A full half of the Alliance fleet and the fleet under Lord Trioculus's command would meet over the planet Ambria. The _Lost Cause_ would accompany them as would the _Independence_ , acting as the Task Force's flagship. After much serious discussion and more interviews with Alliance Intelligence and the Jedi, Cariaga and Nisotsa were let out and were allowed to have their lightsabers back. Immediately, they changed the crystals inside them, using crystals that they had hidden on their person. Cariaga explained that they were the crystals they had harvested on Dantooine way back when they were brand new Jedi Knights before joining Malak and Revan against the Mandalorians. Kyle assigned Leia and Keyan to keep an eye on them. "You are both on probation as far as I'm concerned. If you try anything, you'll find yourselves dead or back in your cells, understand?"

Of course, they did. Just before the strike force was going to leave, Mon Mothma pulled Leia aside. "Princess, we have just received word. Task Force Phoenix will meet you over Ambria."

Leia's eyes widened and a look of both trepidation and hope crossed her face. "Task Force Phoenix? You mean..."

She trailed off and Mon Mothma gave a small smile. "That's right, Leia. The generals are returning and their fleet and man power will bolster our own. When Jade and Skywalker are back with us and recovered, our next task will be Coruscant."

Leia's eyes widened. With Task Force Phoenix, there was no way they would fail.

* * *

As soon as the Alliance Task Force dropped out of hyperspace, they saw ahead of them a huge fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers engaging an equally large fleet of Consortium ships. As soon as they moved into attack formation, Leia was approached by the comms officer of the _Independence_. "Princess, a fleet of ships flying with very old Alliance clearance codes has just come out of hyperspace and are hailing us now."

Leia followed the young officer quickly to the comms unit. Two marines formed behind her to make sure that no one disturbed her. "This is Councilor Leia Organa."

"My stars, Councilor. The last time I saw you, you were just a little sliver of a thing in a long white dress with your hair in buns on the sides of your head. How are you?" asked a kindly yet gruff voice. The holo-image of an elderly man in Mandalorian battle armor, minus a helmet smiled at her. Feeling excitement, relief and joy coursing through her, Leia smiled and bowed. "I'm doing very well, Master Kota. Are you hear to assist us?"

Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota gave a feral smile. "We'll follow you in, Councilor. Anything specific we need to know?"

Leia nodded. "A group of seven fighters and seven dropships will be heading towards the fortress on the planet below. An escort and then a screen against ground to air weaponry would be very welcome."

The aged master nodded. "I'm sure that _the boy_ and I can figure something out. Will you need help planet side?"

Leia shook her head. "This is something we need to do ourselves, General. The support will be welcome but this mission is ours."

"Understood, Princess. General Kota out."

Leia ran to the hanger and joined her fellow Jedi. She looked at each of them: Kyle Katarn, Wade Vox, Keyan Farlander, Ferroda Grey and the two newest additions, Cariaga Sin and Nisotsa. The two women stood close to their sponsoring officers. Leia looked around. The fighters, X-wings all, and the seven dropships filled with Special Forces Infiltrators lead by Han Solo and Lieutenant Page, were standing ready. Leia looked at Kyle and nodded. Kyle said to them, "Get to your ships and prep for take off. Here's where the fun begins, Jedi. Stay tight."

Leia quickly added, "There will be an escort of R-22 Spearhead A-wings, Y-wings and of heavily modified Z-95 Headhunters. When we get in atmosphere, they will screen us from the ground to air weaponry. Our goal is to land just outside the shield generator and to blast our way in. Any questions?"

Wade lifted a hand. "Where is this support coming from?"

Leia couldn't keep a smile from her beautiful face. "Friends from the distant past, Wade. Believe me when I say that they will make all the difference in this operation. Any others?"

None were forth coming and Leia clapped her hands. "To your ships, Jedi. May the force be with us all."

Leia jumped into the cockpit of her X-wing and R2-D2 tweetled behind her. She smiled at the translation on the screen. "Yeah, yeah - I know I'm not as good as Luke. Thanks for flying with me, R2."

The droid whistled and beeped as they took off and flew into the blackness of space. Reaching out with her mind, Leia broadcasted her thoughts through the force. _Luke, Mara, don't worry. We're coming for you._

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always, please read, review and request. I'm sure you are all anxious to find out what happened to Luke and Mara and are also eager to see how this all ends. Stay tuned, my friends. There is only one chapter left of this story. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **p.s. Sorry for the break. I had annual military training I had to attend and there was absolutely zero computer access where I was. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Updated 07.27.16**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescued

Three times. Three times, Luke had suffered through hearing and seeing the woman he loved giving herself to another man. The first time, he refused to watch, simply sitting with his back to them with tears rolling down his face. The day after, they had returned and again, Luke turned away, trying with all his being to deny the evidence of his own eyes and ears. The day after that, the third day, Luke was numb inside. He turned around and forced himself to watch, allowing his anger, resentment, jealousy and pain to effect him - to fuel his will and desire to live and pay back Heluquin and Mara who had taken everything from him. After that third time, Luke sat, his eyes closed and legs crossed, meditating on an plan he had made. The swishing of cloth on stone caused him to open his eyes. Just outside his cage stood Mara Jade wearing a black Sith robe over her naked form. Luke didn't speak. He didn't allow any emotion to cross his face. He simply stared at her. "Well, Skywalker - what is going on within that noble, naive head of yours?" she asked in a quiet murmur. Luke didn't reply. They stared for some time until Jade shook her head. "It could have been you, Skywalker. It could have been you and me for the rest of our lives."

Luke didn't want to hear this. He stood and looked at her for several moments before turning his back dismissively. She had told him all of this before when he still thought that Heluquin had done something to her. But Luke had heard and seen enough. No mind trick, no matter how powerful would turn someone like Mara Jade into such a sadistic woman - not unless she always was. Luke heard her hiss angrily behind him. "Don't turn your back on me, Skywalker."

But Luke didn't turn around. He simply examined the wall behind his cage. He didn't need the force to feel her anger growing behind him like a blast of cold air. "You will be dead tomorrow, Skywalker. Heluquin has promised that he will let me kill you myself. After you, the Alliance will fall and then the Empire and a new Sith Empire will rise in there place."

Luke remained utterly silent. With a snarl of anger, he heard her depart, the over sized Sith robe swishing on the floor. Luke glared after her before sitting back down. Tomorrow would be the day he escaped from this prison. Tomorrow, he would have his- _WHAT?_ Luke shook his head violently. What was happening to him? Why was he so easily giving in to the darkness. _I have lost everything - EVERYTHING. No - not lost everything. Everything was taken from me._ Luke placed his head in his hands, trying to draw on the force to calm himself. But the force was out of his reach and he had always had a bad temper. Trying to regain control of his emotions, Luke realized that those who relied on the force to heavily weakened themselves, making themselves dependent upon it. It was something he would have to address once he was free.

* * *

Luke woke the following morning to the cage being deactivated. Looking up, he saw a mercenary and Darth Heluquin. "Come, Jedi Skywalker. It is time;" said the Sith Lord gravely. Luke stood and stepped out of the cage. Suddenly, he heard noises in the background and a slow smile spread across his face. They were the sounds of a battle being fought. The mercenary had an yslamari nutriframe on his back so that Luke couldn't access the force. Slowly, he was lead to the center of the throne room. "On your knees, Skywalker."

Luke obeyed without question, placing his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath. The Sith Lord squatted down in front of him and said, "I fear that this is where we must part ways, Luke Skywalker. It was a pleasure to get to know you and Mara Jade over the past few months. Don't fret, though. She will be joining you soon enough."

Luke looked at him. "Why?"

Heluquin looked amused. "She betrayed you, the man she loved more than anything or anyone in this galaxy. It is only a matter of time before she does the same to me, Skywalker."

The Sith Lord stood and stepped away and the mercenary took his place, aiming a blaster pistol at his head. "Any last words, Jedi?" asked the Dark Lord. Luke allowed a tight smile to cross his face. "Yes. Your merc is too close;" and he moved, leaning just out of line of the barrel, Luke grabbed it and turned it on the merc, pressing his trigger finger to fire two blasts - one into the yslamari, the other into the mercenaries head. Heluquin was moving, his lightsaber looking to decapitate the Jedi Knight but Luke had anticipated that. Closing the distance, he caught the Sith Lord's hands and neatly tossed him over his shoulder, using Heluquin's own momentum to throw him. With an exertion of will through the force, Luke summoned his lightsaber from where it had sat on the throne's arm rest since he had gotten there. With a _snap-hiss_ , the green blade came to life and Luke turned and faced the man who had caused him so much torment for months - who had taken away his family, his friends, his freedom, his connection to the force, his health, his dignity and his love. Heluquin glared balefully at him. "A neat trick, Skywalker. Surely you know that you cannot defeat me and every mercenary, Dark Jedi and Defiler in this fortress."

Luke smiled coldly. "I can hear the sounds of the battle above, Heluquin. I won't need to, nor do I have any desire to. This fortress will fall without my direct involvement. I only wish to defeat you and Mara Jade. It was the two of you who took everything from me. Death is a mercy in comparison."

Heluquin lunged and Luke met him with a roar. The crackle of the lightsaber was deafening in the open room as they sought to destroy one another. After several long minutes of blistering combat, they separated, their chests heaving from exertion. Thanks to his ability to detect and manipulate and capitalize on shatterpoints and weaknesses, Luke realized that his technique had suffered with the rest of him during his time as a captive. Fortunately, he also found that he could find the very few flaws in his opponents skills as well. Suddenly, Heluquin lifted a gloved hand and sent a blast of force lightning at him. Luke lifted his left hand and caught it, absorbing it with ease. Heluquin looked surprised and his surprise only grew when Luke returned the force lightning with even greater power before the Jedi Knight leaped at him with a yell. Heluquin had barely been able to defend himself from the force lightning before Luke was on him, driving him the length of the hall. With a blast of telekinetic energy, Luke slammed him into the wall. Before Heluquin even fell to the ground, Luke was after him again. "I expected more from a Dark Lord of the Sith, Heluquin."

Heluquin sent a wave of force energy that blasted Luke back to the center of the room. "Oh believe me, Skywalker, I've only just warmed up;" sneered the Sith Lord. Calling out to the force, Heluquin pulled a second lightsaber to his hand - one with a brilliant blue blade and an all too familiar hilt. "Do you recognize it, Skywalker? Unless I'm mistaken, this is the weapon you used before - the weapon of your father, Anikan Skywalker."

Luke nodded. It was indeed. In a flurry, Heluquin was on him again, immediately putting Luke on the defensive. The young Jedi Knight barely kept up with the blows reined down upon him but he managed, keep his shatterpoint sense open for the first flaw in the technique. When Luke saw it, the fight ended abruptly. Ducking under the red blade and using his own to slightly re-direct the blue one, Luke spun around the Sith Lord before thrusting his lightsaber through Darth Heluquin's back. With a gasp of surprise, the Sith Shadow Hand looked down at the green blade that protruded from his chest. Luke deactivated his weapon and Heluquin fell to his knees. Luke squatted in front of him and said, "Alas, I fear this is where we part ways, Darth Heluquin. But don't worry, Darth Diabolis and all those Dark Jedi of yours will join you soon enough."

Even as the light faded from his yellow eyes, Helquin smiled slightly at the irony. "Revel in your victory now, Jedi. When you meet Darth Diabolis, he will end you."

"We will see;" said Luke and he straightened, his father's lightsaber in his left hand. Luke was about to clip both weapons to his belt when an angry yell came from the entrance to the room behind him. "Skywalker!"

Spinning around, Luke saw Mara striding toward him, her violet bladed lightsaber lit and ready for combat. Luke clipped his weapons to his belt and stretched his hand out. An invisible blow struck Mara, overwhelming her force shield with raw power and slamming her into the wall. She was only barely able to shield herself from the impact against the wall. Her lightsaber flew from her grasp and into Luke's gloved hand. Keeping her pinned against the wall, Luke approached, his face twisted with pain and anger. "I gave this to you as a gift, Mara. It was a token of how much I loved you and you betrayed me."

Mara opened her mouth but suddenly felt pressure on her trachea and she couldn't speak. "I'm done listening to you, Mara Jade;" said Luke. "You took EVERYTHING from me! My friends and family are dead! My freedom, my connection to the force, my health - none of it means anything without them and without you!"

He turned away, still maintaining his grip on her, pinning her silenced to the wall. Luke wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. "Heluquin wanted me broken before I died and, thanks to you, he broke me. I have nothing left to lose now except my life and, after this, that is nothing."

He turned to face her and released his grip on her wind pipe. Mara cleared her throat and asked, "So what will you do with me, Skywalker? Kill me?"

Luke pursed his lips. After several long moments, he said, "Eventually, yes. For the time being, I will put you in a stasis state."

Mara sneered, "You won't kill me, Skywalker. You can't. You're a Jedi and too noble for that."

Luke strode up to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Perhaps you are right, only time will tell. You may find me less noble than I was before _you broke me_."

Luke lifted his hand, preparing to put her in stasis when a voice sounded from behind him, a quiet, familiar yet weary voice. "Luke?"

His eyes widened. Still maintaining his grip on Mara, Luke turned and his heart stopped at the sight behind him.

* * *

 _ **Three hours earlier**_

Leia and her fellow Jedi blazed through atmosphere with the seven Special Forces dropships behind them. Forming in front of them with overlapping shields were a dozen R-22 Spearhead A-wings, a dozen Y-Wings and a dozen old but heavily upgraded and modified Z-95 Headhunters. The pilots of Task Force Phoenix's Aurek, Besh and Cresh Squadrons were very good, on par with Grey and Blue Squadrons. The turbolaser fire from the ground below was absorbed by their overlapped shields and the pilots blasted any missiles or torpedoes that got to close. Leia called out over the comms, "Shadow Squadron, this is Shadow Two, when we land, head straight for the fortress."

A series of confirmations came across before Han said, "This is Shadow Strike Lead, Shadow two - what should we do?"

"Head for the shield generator. I want this fortress leveled by a Base Delta Zero before the sun goes down."

Over the comms came a gruff voice. "Princess, this is General Kota. Calm your emotions. We'll get your friends out of there."

Leia growled. "They aren't just friends, General. My brother and his girlfriend are in there."

Kota was silent for a moment. "I see. Well in that case CALM DOWN. Have Shadow Strike go in with you. The seven of you might be good but having some commandos as back up won't hurt. I'll send some of my soldiers in to take the shields down."

Leia nodded. The general was right, of course. "Acknowledged, General. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Two ships will be coming on your squadron's port and starboard. They may look a little out of place but their my best. Kota out."

Leia smiled. Something about the old man's gruff and irascible manner always warmed her, no matter how abrasive he was. "Shadow Squadron, this is Captain Juno Eclipse and the _Rogue Shadow_ to your port."

"And this is Captain Hera Syndulla and the _Ghost_ to your starboard. We have two full squads of General Rahm Kota's best militiamen to take down the shield, not to mention a few other surprises that will FORCE the issue home to these mercs."

Both voices were female, the latter of which had a huttese accent and the former definitely had a high Coruscanti accent. Leia recognized both names and voices and a grin of delight crossed her face. Keyan Farlander came over the comms. "Acknowledged, Captains. May the force be with you and your teams."

"And with you and yours, Shadow Squadron;" said a masculine voice that sent a thrill down Leia's spine. _HE'S here!_ _Oh yeah. This battle's already over. That shield generator's as good as gone._

Just beyond the bright glow of the planetary shield, the X-wings and dropships landed and the Jedi and Commandos poured through the shield. They expected stiff resistance and they weren't disappointed. Snipers and heavy weapons emplacements blasted away at them but the Jedi were able to catch the majority of the bolts that were a danger to themselves or their friends. With force powered speed, they leaped into the bunkers and trenches, cutting down mercenaries and disabling weapons. Han and his commandos weren't far behind, blasting away with the greatest skill that Alliance Commando training could provide. It was less than an hour before they were inside the walls of the fortress heading towards the main palace. Within the fortress, avoiding stiff resistance was easy. Alliance Infiltration Commandos faded down to teams of four using sewers drains, maintenance shafts, rooftops and the buildings themselves to travel out of sight of the defending Zann Consortium mercenaries. The Jedi took to the roof tops, leaping from one to the other with Kyle in the lead, his yellow bladed lightsaber held ignited in his right hand. They largely ignored the mercenaries, paying only attention when the blaster or disruptor bolts got too close.

When they reached the palace, Kyle sent a bolt of force energy through one of the transparasteel windows on the second floor, shattering it. One by one, they all leaped into the palace, landing in what appeared to be a control room of some kind. There was a team of techs and guards inside but they weren't given the time to react. With blasts of telekinetic energy, they were incapacitated. "Get on those monitors and let's see what we can learn;" said Kyle. Leia sat in the nearest seat and began punching keys. It became clear that this was the central communications hub of the fortress which was odd since it was on the second floor and not closer to the top. It took very little time for her to find what she was looking for. It was a transmission sent off world and it was labeled 'Priority transmission from Darth Heluquin to Darth Diabolis - concerning the two Jedi prisoners'. Leia eagerly tried to open the file, only to find that it was encrypted and sealed heavily. A sob of frustration forced its way out of her throat. "Blast, blast, BLAST!"

Wade ran up. "What's the matter, Princess?"

She pointed at the screen, not trusting her voice to hold up. Wade gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and said, "Let me try something, Princess."

She moved out of the way and Wade sat in the chair, pulling out a datapad and hooking it up to the console. Tapping on both the pad and the console control board, he gave a smile of satisfaction before standing and motioning Leia to take the chair. Kissing the younger Jedi's cheek gratefully, Leia sat back down and looked. There were several reports attached to an audio message. First, Leia listened to the message. A small holo-image of a man with dark hair and in dark robes appeared. He had a very self-satisfied smile on his handsome features that would rival Han Solo's. "This is Sith Shadow Hand Darth Heluquin to Darth Diabolis, Dark Lord of the Sith and Heir of Darth Revan - reporting on the two Jedi prisoners. I am very pleased to report that everything is going better than I had hoped or planned, my Lord. The dark side poison is working marvelously and the Jedi Mara Jade truly believes that Luke Skywalker has wronged her and has turned on him completely. She is like putty in my hand now, and I must say that I have become quite taken with her clever, devious mind. She is beautiful and resourceful and quite creative. Between the two of us, we have found a way to break Skywalker by relieving him of his connection to the force, his freedom, his dignity and, so he believes, even his family and friends. We managed to convince him that his training vessel, students and friends were all destroyed and, as a cap to all of this, I allowed Mara Jade to believe that she seduced me to drive one final blade into Skywalker's heart. He truly has lost everything now - or at least, so he thinks. I will be executing him on the morrow and, I'm afraid I will have to do the same with Mara Jade. After I kill Skywalker, I'm afraid her true feelings will overwhelm the poison and I will lose her. In any case, the Jedi teachers will be out of our way and the Jedi students will not be much trouble for us after that. I hope you are pleased with this report, my Lord. I remain your Shadow Hand, Darth Heluquin."

Leia had tears running down her cheeks. The message had been sent the day before they had arrived. "We have to hurry;" she sobbed out. Wade suddenly gasped and his face turned white. "What is it, kid?" asked Kyle. Wade pulled up a report and said, "This is a report on the dark side poison that Darth _Scumbag_ was talking about using on Mara. It's based off of one used on a Jedi Knight named Ulic Qel-Droma thousands of years ago. According to this, that poison was used to inflame Qel-Droma's anger, pain, hate and fear after his master was killed in an attack by a dark side cult called the Krath Holy Crusaders. Qel-Droma tried to infiltrate them and was subjected to the poison. It turned one of the greatest Jedi knights of that era to the dark side by suppressing his better emotions and inflaming his darker ones. Even the woman he loved, a fellow Jedi named Nomi Sunrider, could not bring him back when the poison took hold. Apparently it took Ulic killing his own brother and Nomi severing his connection to the force for him to snap out of it."

They were silent for a few moments and Leia shook her head, trying regain control of her emotions. "But that wouldn't work on them. Who would they have to be angry at?"

Wade lifted a hand. "It gets worse. Heluquin altered the recipe it would seem. Instead of anger, fear, hatred and pain as his catalysts, he used lust, resentment, jealousy and hurt and anyone who has ever had a lover knows those are found in all relationships, even to the smallest degree. If any of those are present, Heluquin's new formula will latch onto it, inflame it and suppress anything that could counter it - reason, love, loyalty, selflessness, any of them."

They were all silent for a moment. Kyle cursed and said, "We need to hurry. Kid, look up schematics to this place and find us the path of least resistance. We need to find them before Heluquin kills either or both of them."

"Or they kill each other;" muttered Ferroda gloomily. None of them paid any attention to him. Wade put a schematic up on the main holo display. "Alright, here's what I have: down the hall to the left a ways is a maintenance shaft that travels from the bottom of the palace to the top. I think its an air vent that helps in the cooling of the power generator that runs this - a cage of some kind in the throne room. If I were a gambler, I'd put my salary on that being where Luke is being held. Over here are the personal quarters..." Wade pointed to a set of rooms that were all generally the same size with the exception of one rather large one. "...that's probably where Mara and Heluquin are staying in their off time. If we don't find them with Luke, we'll find them in those rooms there."

Kyle nodded and they all headed towards the exit. It was a fight as soon as they walked out of the comms room. Mercenaries, Defilers, those strange quadrupeds called vornskrs and nasty upgraded versions of old Trade Federation Droidekas were arrayed against them but they barely even slowed the Jedi down. Most of the defenders were trying to fight off Han and his Commandos on the floors below. When they reached the maintenance shaft entrance, Leia quickly cut the grate down and moved it out of the way. Wade, the largest of them, said, "I'll go first. Oh great, they have a maintenance ladder. That'll make this easier."

Wade began to clamber up the ladder quickly, climbing the six stories to the passage near the throne room above. The others quickly followed. When they finally reached the floor they needed, Wade cut out the grate with a plasma torch which was quieter than a lightsaber and didn't stick out obviously into the hallway. Using the force, Wade moved the grate out into the hall and leaned it against the opposite wall. Quietly, he climbed out of the maintenance shaft and kept his lightsaber unlit but ready just in case. It was only a few minutes before his fellow Jedi were there with him. As silently and quickly as they could, they headed towards the double doors to the throne room, only to be met by six Defilers, each with a vornskr at his knee and an yslamari nutriframe on his shoulders. The Jedi clipped their lightsabers and pulled out blasters, aiming for the vornskrs and the yslamari first. The Defilers were forced to take cover behind pillars and in alcoves in the walls. When the vornskrs were dead and the Defilers were pinned down, Leia and Wade broke cover, igniting their lightsabers and rushing the throne room door. The door hissed open and they stopped, shocked at the sight before them. A man in black tunic and robes lay dead on the stone and at the other end, Luke Skywalker stood facing Mara Jade who was clearly pinned against the wall with the force. Leia and Wade walked up, slightly stunned at what they saw. In a voice, barely above a whisper, Leia said his name. "Luke?"

The Jedi Knight turned around slowly, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "Leia? I thought you were dead. I thought that - that all of you were - were..." and he closed his eyes, tears coming from the corners. From behind Leia came Ferroda's voice. "Kyle, shield them both. We can't take any chances."

Mara had fallen from the wall to her knees. Before she had the chance to attack or run, Kyle's shield surrounded her, cutting her off from the effects of the dark side and the poison that had beset her. Suddenly, as if a gate had been opened, all the emotions that would have fought off her jealousy, lust, hurt and resentment came back while the inflamed dark emotions were suddenly quelled. As her mind settled back, Mara Jade remembered everything before and during her stupor. Slowly, she looked up into the bright, pained blue eyes of Luke Skywalker. In a trembling voice barely above a whisper, she said, "Luke."

Partly do to the effect of the poison fighting against Kyle's shield in her system and partly out of a sickness she felt for all that she had done, especially within the past three days, Mara turned to the side and wretched on the throne room floor. When her stomach was empty and there was nothing else to come out, she wiped her mouth and turned back to Luke. He had dropped to his knees in front of her, his face towards the ground. As the sounds of explosions came from above and below, he murmured just loudly enough to be heard, "Can someone please tell me what in the nine hells of Correllia is going on?"

Leia knelt beside her brother and wrapped him in her arms. "It's a long story, Luke. Just realize that nothing Mara did was her fault, do you understand? NOTHING! Wade has the evidence that she was poisoned by a mind altering agent produced using Sith alchemy but we can't show you now. We have to go. As soon as we're clear, Admirals Ackbar and Sato are going to initiate a Base Delta Zero"

Behind the Jedi Students, Han and his commandos entered. "The shield must be down cause the mercs have started to evacuate. We need to go."

Luke looked at Mara and then at Leia. His voice was deadpan as he said, "Put us both in healing trances. I don't trust myself right now and Kyle can't spend all his strength shielding us from the dark side if you need to fight your way out of here."

Mara nodded her agreement and spoke, her voice just a little more earnest than Luke's. "He's right. If you slip and the poison takes control again, I'll be more a liability than anything."

She laid down on the ground. Luke moved over beside her and looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion and questions. Mara reached over and took his hand, whispering through their bond, a bond that had been dormant for over three months, _I'm so sorry, my love._

* * *

Just as the commandos and Jedi made it back to their drop ships and fighters, the fleet in the space above the fortress opened fire with their turbo lasers. Luke and Mara were placed in a dropship on stretchers. Han would have liked to place them on separate ships but Mara's and Luke's hands couldn't be made to let go of each other, not even in their healing trances. Han looked at his two friends with concern the whole ride back to the _Lost Cause_ where they were dropped off by the drop ships. While Luke and Mara lay side by side in the medical section of the frigate, the other Jedi of the _Lost Cause_ studied everything they could to find a way to purge the dark side poison from Mara Jade's system. There were scrolls and tomes that C-3PO, Luke's gold colored protocol droid, had to be consulted on since their language was so old. It took longer than they had hoped it would, almost a week for them to find what they were looking for. From one of the holocrons found on the Sith Imperial station in the Dromund System, they found the teaching of a powerful Jedi Master during the Great Galactic War. His name was not mentioned but his title was - Barsen'thor. He had been a master at shielding others from the dark side including from a terrible dark side malady that had taken the Jedi Order's most powerful masters and turned them to the dark side. After many battles and wars, including against a faction known as the 'Eternal Empire', he had found a way to cure the sickness rather than simply shield it.

Leia and Kyle sat respectfully as the holo-image of a tall, muscular man in blue and gray Jedi robes explained. "You will need to find out what chemicals were used and will need to infuse the formula with the light, the same way that the original poison had been infused with the dark."

Kyle asked the holocron's gatekeeper, "But master, how does one infuse a formula with either the dark or the light? How was this poison created to begin with?"

The Barsen'thor image flickered and he replied, "When the Krath created their poison, they used force lightning. There are two ways to cast force lightning - with hate, anger and rage or with determination, purity and absolute and precise control. What, may I ask, was the catalyst or the catalysts for the poison used against your fellow Jedi?"

Leia cleared her throat and replied, "Lust, jealousy, resentment and hurt were the catalysts, master;"

The image flickered again. "A strange combination; it seem that whoever made that wished to drive two very close friends, or even perhaps lovers, apart. If that is the case, the ingredients you use must be infused with a healing touch. As if the ingredients themselves were injured, touch them with hands that would heal - preferably the hands of the lover or friend of the victim. Did you get to analyse the poison?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes, Barsen'thor. We were able to take several samples from a Sith Alchemy lab there."

The image flickered. "That is well. Have it analysed and find out what ingredients would best counter them. If you need, you can bring them before me and I will do my best to tell you."

Leia and Kyle stood. The former said, "Thank you, Master. We will return soon."

The holographic image winked out of existence and Leia and Kyle departed.

* * *

Luke sat meditating beside Mara's bed, reveling in the ability to touch the force again and trying to keep quelled the worry for her. He smiled as he suddenly heard a whistle coming his way and stop just before the door to the room. "Hello, Wade. How's it going out there?"

The young man chuckled and said, "Well the truth is, Kyle and Leia say that they are making great progress. The problem is that the High Council wants us to go to _Home One_ and meet the commanders of Task Force Phoenix."

Luke shook his head without opening his eyes. "I won't meet them without Mara. You are BOTH of our students, not just mine. I won't meet them without my counterpart."

Wade sighed and sat down in front of his teacher. Luke opened his eyes and looked at him with an amused smile. "You keep getting bigger, Wade. What the hell are you eating?"

Wade chuckled and looked down at himself. He was very well built indeed. For one thing, he was tall - taller than any of the other Jedi students, even taller than Han Solo, though only by a few centimeters. Second, he worked out with Ferroda who prided himself on physical fitness the way any good soldier would. Lastly, he worked hard both as a Jedi and as a mechanic. Those three things kept him in excellent shape. "Same as everyone else, Luke. I Just eat more of it."

Luke nodded, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I'm sure your Hapan noble woman loves that."

Wade blushed and ducked his head. "I should have guessed that you would hear about that. Anyhow, I'm getting bigger, but you seem to be getting smaller. You need to start eating more, Master. Go on. Mara will be okay and you need to get some food. Nothing will happen to her. If you want, I'll keep an eye on her."

Luke looked gratefully at his youngest student. "Thank's, Wade. I think I will."

On his way to the mess hall, Luke met the two former Dark Jedi women. They looked at him uncomfortably. "Come on, let's get some food, ladies. I think we should talk."

They both nodded and followed him. The Tholothian who was serving piled the food on his plate with a kind smile and he thanked her graciously. When they were seated, Luke took a long moment to look at the two women over the rim of his glass. Finally, he said, "So I take it that you are Nisotsa and Cariaga Sin - two former Dark Jedi who defected to help my students. Is that so?"

The tanned skinned, dark haired woman nodded. "Yes, Master Skywalker. We no longer wished to serve a Sith Lord who planned on destroying any chance of the Galactic Republic being restored. Before we were put into carbontie hibernation, Darth Revan told us that we were going to be needed to save the Republic from Emperor Vitiate's great Sith Empire and yet, when we are awakened, the Great Sith Empire had come and gone. Now, Darth Diabolis, who was once Talvon Esan and Darth Heluquin who was known as Xaset Terep, declared that they must rule and wish to prevent the ascension of the New Republic. I only wish we had not waited so long to leave."

Luke looked Nisotsa, the fair skinned blond. "What do you think?"

Nisotsa bowed her head and said, "I think that it was a mistake to ever follow Revan after the Mandalorian Wars. We should have followed Meetra Surik back to Coruscant, even if that meant being exiled with her."

Luke didn't exactly understand everything but he understood enough to know that these women were sincere. "Well then, if you wish it, you are welcome to join the New Jedi Order. We are small in number, scarcely more than a dozen but we will grow and we will learn and, when the New Republic has risen, we will once again be the guardians of peace and justice."

The two women bowed in their seats and said, "We would be honored, Master."

Luke waved his hand. "I am no master. Some would say that I am barely a Jedi Knight. Please, just call me Luke."

They smiled at him. Nisotsa said, "Xaset Terep was one of the best among those chosen by Darth Revan to be placed into hibernation and yet you defeated him. You are, at the very least, a Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker. None the less, I will honor your request. Now eat. I believe your young student was right when he said you were looking a little small."

Luke smiled and the three of them dug in with a will.

* * *

Kyle and Leia had studied the formula of Darth Heluquin's poison and brought the list of ingredients before the Barsen'thor gatekeeper of the holocron. He frowned as they read it off. "This is an odd selection to say the least, my Jedi. None the less, I can give you a list of items. Process them down to a powder that will dissolve in a saline solution and then have your fellow Jedi's friend or lover imbue them with the power of healing. When that is done, add them to the saline and allow the whole thing to drip into the patient while they are in a healing trance. Now, take careful note. Here is what you will need;"

The list was not long but they were things that could only be found on certain planets. The Jedi were once again dispatched to gather the ingredients and it was another week before they were gathered together. Luke reach out and touched the powder, infusing it with healing power and with all the love and compassion and hope that he could. When the solution had emptied through the IV, Luke woke Mara Jade.

* * *

Mara's brilliant green eyes fluttered open and she looked into Luke's shining, sky blue eyes. "Hey;" he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Mara smiled uncertainly and said, "Hey yourself. Is everything and everyone okay?"

Luke nodded, taking her hand and kissing it, unable to speak through the lump in his throat. Mara looked into his eyes and slowly, all the memories of the past few months came back to her. Tears filled her eyes and she gently pulled her hand out of Luke's grasp. "I'm glad everyone is okay, Luke, but I'm not. I think I need to be alone for awhile, okay?"

She rolled away from him on her bed and Luke stood. "Of course, Mara. Whatever you need."

* * *

Mara was up and about that very day and she was happy to see all of her students and happy as well to meet the two former Dark Jedi. However, except when they reported to the High Council, it seemed to everyone that she avoided Luke for some reason. One day, the nine Jedi from the _Lost Cause_ were called to meet a special group from Task Force Phoenix. Leia had been excited about the meeting, exclaiming that they would all be ecstatic. However, when the groups walked down the ramps of the two ships, everyone was dead silent. From the first, a black and gray thing that was utterly unique and called the _Rogue Shadow_ , came a tall, elderly man with a top knot and wearing green and silver Mandalorian armor. On his back was a leather holster with a leather wrapped lightsaber in it. Beside him was a man of medium height with very short, dark hair and a pair of lightsaber on his belt. They were similar yet not quite twins. Behind them came a zabrak female with odd looking lightsaber - longer hilts with what appeared to be handles or maybe pistol grips jutting from the sides. Next to here was a very attractive blond woman with a noticeable baby bump and behind her were two very small children - one boy no older than three and the other, a girl, no older than five.

From the other ship, a VCX-100 light freighter christened the _Ghost_ , came another man with a mask over his head and eyes. He had a short brown beard and a lightsaber at his hip. Beside him was a tall, strongly built young man, no younger than Wade himself. His black, almost dark blue hair was cut short as well and he also had a lightsaber at his hip - five Jedi that Luke and Mara and their students had known nothing about with the exception of Leia. With the two from the VCX were a green skinned twi'lek woman and a human woman with blue died hair, wearing Mandalorian armor and carrying a Mandalorian helmet under her arm. Behind them were a dilapidated C1 Astromech droid and a huge, furry form - a Lasat as big as any wookie. The groups of Jedi faced one another until Luke spread his arms. "Welcome aboard the Jedi training vessel _Lost Cause_ , my friends. Please, come with us to our training room. We have much to discuss."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is not the last like I said it would be. Instead, the next one will be the last. There are a few things I want to resolve before this particular story in my series ends. I think that there probably be at least one more story this this Luke Skywalker/Mara Jade AU fanfic series. Anyhow, please read, review and request as you go.**

 **Updated 07.28.16**


	11. Chapter 11: Time for Healing

Luke, Mara, Leia, Kyle, Wade, Keyan, Ferroda, Nisotsa and Cariaga sat in a semi-circle across from their visitors - five Jedi whom Luke and Mara were completely unaware of. After a rather long, awkward silence, Rahm Kota cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us. Before you ask, let me say that it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you all and let me congratulate you, Luke and Mara, on the progress you have made with your limited knowledge and resources."

Luke smiled and said, "Thank you, Master Kota. Please, tell us your stories, each of you. I'm sure our questions will be answered if you do."

Kota nodded and leaned back in his chair, scratching his goatee. "Well I was the padawan of a Jedi Master named Mace Windu. When the Clone Wars began, I took the position of General but I didn't work with the clones. Instead, I formed a militia and fought as a special guerrilla unit for the Republic. My militia and I were attached to another unit when Order 66 happened. We managed to steal a cruiser and escape. It wasn't too long before my padawan, Falon Grey, decided that he would be of more use elsewhere. Well, after nearly two decades of hitting meaningless targets in the outer rim, I finally found one that I could get the Empire's, and specifically Darth Vader's attention. I attacked and took a Sienar Fleet Systems TIE fighter and bomber factory and held it, knowing that it was only a matter of time until Vader himself came. However, instead of Vader, this boy came and plowed through both Imperial forces and my militia group before making it to me. After a nasty fight, he took my eyes and flung me out the viewport."

One of the Jedi with Kota, a young man with very short, dark hair and a suit of old fashioned looking armor, looked very uncomfortable and the blond woman behind him put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kota continued, "Well anyhow, I was saved by a ship flying over Nar Shadda and climbed into a bottle for awhile, thinking that if the Empire had someone that powerful then no one could successfully fight the Empire. It was some time later that I was pulled out of a pub by the same boy, saying that he was looking to rally the emperor's enemies. I was a little skeptical and I didn't know that it was the same boy who took my eyes at the time. Well we gathered several highly influential senators who were vocal against Palpatine and also hit several heavy targets before signing an official declaration of rebellion on Correllia. That's where things went bad. Vader had tracked us there and captured all of us except Galen Marek here."

Kota patted the young man on the shoulder before continuing. "Galen came and rescued us from the Death Star by starting a wookie prison riot and storming the very throne room of the station. He beat Darth Vader to hell and nearly even killed the Emperor but, just before we escaped, Palpatine attacked. Galen stayed behind while the rest of us escaped. We thought he was dead. But I think Galen should take the story from here."

Everyone turned to the young man. He pressed his hands together and leaned forward. After a long silence, he said, "I remember waking up on Kamino, a world famous for its talented cloners. From that day, Darth Vader told me that I was his only successful clone. He showed me a body in a vat and said that it was the real Starkiller - the real Galen Marek and I believed him. From there, he trained me to be his apprentice, just as he had before. Somehow, he had wiped my memories but they were coming back to me and I thought something was wrong with me. At the end of my training, Vader tested me by sending a group of specialized holo droids after me. One of them took the form of Juno. I couldn't attack it. Vader told me that I was just another failed experiment and I knew he was going to kill me. I attacked first and escaped the facility, stealing his own personal TIE fighter. From there, I went to Cato Neomoidia and found the general here fighting for his life in an arena..."

"Baron Tarko, I believe his name was;" said Mara, surprising them all. Luke looked at her. "Palpatine was going to have me investigate some rather suspicious financial activities on his record but then the whole place just went up in smoke. I guess that was you two then."

Galen chuckled. "You could say that. I broke Kota out and fought the ugliest monster I've ever seen in my life before Kota got us out of there. From there I wanted to go find Juno but no one had any idea where she was. Rahm sent me to Dagobah where..."

Both Luke and Mara stiffened and exclaimed, "You've been to Dagobah?"

Galen nodded. "A little green creature who was very strong in the force told me to go into a cave. Inside the cave, I saw many disturbing things but I learned where Juno was. I also learned that she was in trouble. I hurried back and found Kota again and he took me to where Juno was just in time for the Empire to send a surprise attack led by a bounty hunter. I wasn't able to save her then. The bounty hunter took her back to Kamino where I knew Vader would be waiting. I gave all the information I had on Kamino to the Alliance and participated in their attack on the cloning facility there. Once again, I faced Vader and once again, I defeated him. I wanted to kill him. Force, I wanted to kill him but Rahm talked me down. Instead, the Alliance fleet scattered and Rahm, Juno and I took Vader to Dantooine. Unfortunately, we were followed by the bounty hunter and he brought a strike force that freed Vader and made us leave the base."

Ferroda lifted his hand and said, "That's when I was recruited for the Alliance."

Kota smiled. "How are you, X2? I hear you are taking the name of your father and my long time friend Jedi Master Ferroda. It fits."

Ferroda smiled at the older man. "I'm very happy to see you, General. We thought you were dead."

Kota nodded. "Well, after that little foray onto the Death Star with Grey Squadron, I was sent to Juno and Galen and we were sent with Task Force Pheonix. The excuse was to find supporters and allies in the Unknown Regions but in reality, Galen had a vision that we were going to be pursued by clones of himself - a few that survived the attack on Kamino. During that time, Galen learned that he was the original and not a clone himself which was a great relief to all of us."

Galen nodded. "There were twenty of these Dark Jedi - they called themselves Dark Stalkers. They were clones of me wrapped in body armor and life support systems similar to Vader's. It took us five yours to lead them a chase around the Unknown Regions and keep them away from the rest of the Alliance. The last one died just a couple months ago."

They were all silent for awhile. Luke cleared his throat and said, "That did answer the majority of my questions."

Mara did not look satisfied, however. "I still have one or two, if I may, masters."

Galen and Rahm both nodded. Mara leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, a slightly hard expression on her beautiful face. "So, you mean to tell me that you defeated Darth Vader twice and the Emperor once and decided that it would be a good idea to just bail on the Alliance, heading out into the Unknown Regions?"

Galen looked hard at her in turn. "I know who you were, Jade. You were the Emperor's Hand. You knew all of this. You even knew about his little Stalkers. You know exactly what twenty dark side warriors like that would do to the Alliance. We couldn't take that risk and you know it."

Mara didn't seem satisfied but she held her peace. Luke looked at the other Jedi. One of them, the Zabrak female shifted uncomfortably before saying, "I was on Felucia when Galen went to find Senator Organa. I tried to stop him and he beat me before letting me go. I spent a long time going from world to world trying to find some meaning. It was over a year later that Master Jarrus found me. He took me in to be part of their crew he and his friends welcomed me and helped me. He is completing my training now."

Luke nodded. Master Jarrus had a mask over his head and eyes. He nodded. "We found her on Nal Hutta while we were working a job for the Alliance just before we were sent into the Unknown Regions with Masters Kota and Marek. Much like Rahm's, my story starts way back in the Clone Wars. I was apprenticed to Master Depa Billaba. When Order 66 was carried out, she told me to run, saying that she would follow, but she didn't and she died for it. Since that day, I fought to survive. Eventually, I found purpose in fighting the Empire. Eventually, I found Ezra, here. He is strong in the force and has been a great, though sometimes trying, pupil. I believe that will answer all your questions."

Luke nodded and looked at the others. They each nodded as well and even Mara's formerly hard face was softened. Luke cleared his throat and stood. "Well, what now? I was training these students to be Jedi but with three Jedi Masters, I feel as though it is no longer my place to teach when I myself could still learn so much."

All three of the masters shook there heads. Kanan said, "You must continue teaching them. You and Mara are Jedi Knights. We can work something out soon but in the mean time, there is still so much that we must be concerned with - namely this Darth Diabolis."

Luke lifted a hand. "If you will excuse my contradiction, Master, I think we have something even more pressing."

All eyes turned to him. Clearing his throat and feeling suddenly nervous, Luke said, "I believe that, with our gathered strength, now is the time to begin laying plans to take Coruscant."

A murmur went through the group, murmurs of agreement. Galen Marek said, "You are correct, Luke. It's time to show the galaxy that the Republic has risen again. General Kota and I will take the suggestion before the High Council. In the mean time, continue training your Jedi. I am most eager to see what they are made of."

* * *

After the meeting had adjourned, Luke caught Mara gently but firmly by the hand. "You've been avoiding me;" he stated quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and not being completely successful. Mara didn't meet his eye. "I'm sorry, Luke. I am but I'm struggling, trying to figure out how to deal with everything that happened. How..." and she bit her lip before finishing the question. Luke waited patiently and silently until she looked and murmured, "How are you able to just move on, Luke? How can you even stand to look at me?"

Luke reached up and cupped her chin, gently making her look him in the eyes. "It was the simplest thing to come to terms with the fact that everything you did, you did after being given a mind-altering substance. It wasn't you, Mara - it was Darth Heluquin. I don't blame you anymore than I blame Darth Vader's lightsaber for taking my hand. He used you as a weapon."

He released her and she looked down again. "It doesn't feel that way. I was so aware of everything, Luke and I remember all of it perfectly. It's not like a drug of some kind where everything is hazy. I remember all of it in stark detail. What's worse, I can still feel the emotions way, way deep down - the jealousy, the resentment, the hurt and the lust. There all still there."

Luke stepped forward and tried to take her into his arms but Mara stepped back, a pained and apologetic expression on her face. "Please, Luke, don't. I need some time. I need to come to terms with this."

Luke nodded. He stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "Of course. Just remember that we're all here for you, Mara. Let us help you. Please;"

Mara gave a small smile and turned away. "Mara;" she turned back to look at him. "I still love you very much."

She nodded, her smile become slightly larger and genuine. Slowly, she turned away, heading back to her quarters. Luke sighed as she walked away. When he turned around, he found himself facing Cariaga Sin. Luke gave a tired sigh and said, "It's not been an easy few months."

Cariaga smiled sympathetically. "I can only imagine. Do you want to talk about it? Perhaps having another woman besides your sister to talk to would be helpful. Besides, the rest of us are gong to get dinner."

Luke hesitated but then nodded. "That would be nice actually. Thank you, Cariaga."

* * *

Mara had made it to the end of the hall and turned back. A frown crossed her face at the sight of Luke and Cariaga's retreating figures. A small spike of jealousy went through her but she quashed it. Mara knew that they were all going to dinner in the mess hall and obviously Cariaga Sin and Nisotsa would be there too. So would, she was certain, all the other women that had come to visit them. There was no reason to be jealous. Besides, Mara didn't feel as though she had the right to be after what she had done. It was so easy for everyone else to say that they didn't blame her and that she shouldn't blame herself. The problem was that, with stark clarity, she remembered making the decisions she had. In a way, she could even follow the line of logic that had lead her to those decisions, even though she recognized that they were, clearly, the very, VERY wrong decisions. Sighing, Mara entered her quarters. Pulling a ration bar from a drawer, she munched it while she stripped down to her gray tank top and underwear before sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and meditating. For several hours, she did this, trying to bring her wayward mind and emotions into line but they were too rampant. She began to grow frustrated. Finally, she gave up and laid down on her bed. Oh how she missed Luke's strong arms and steady breathing to help her drift off.

* * *

Luke sat with the others, eating, talking, laughing and getting to know the Jedi that had been part of Task Force Phoenix. He learned that Master Kanan Jarrus and the _Ghost_ 's captain, Hera Syndulla were married happily. He learned that Garazeb Orrelious was once the captain of the honor guard on his home world of Lasat. He learned that the younger Jedi Ezra Bridger was from the world of Lothol and his parents were involved with spreading anti-Imperial propaganda before they were captured and that they had died in prison. Lastly, he learned that the young Mandalorian woman was Sabine Wren, an explosives expert and one-time cadet at the Imperial Academy. All in all, Luke found that he liked the groups and couldn't wait to see what he and his students could learn from them. Looking up, he found that Sabine, who was sitting next to Ezra Bridger, was considering him thoughtfully. Luke smiled at her in a friendly manner. "How's the food?"

She grinned. "You should know. You've eaten enough of it."

Luke chuckled. There words had drawn Ezra's attention. "So Master Skywalker, I'm curious to learn about you. Where are you from? Who trained you? Stuff like that."

Luke nodded and took a sip of water before saying, "I'm no master. Call me Luke. I'm not sure where I was born but I was raised on Tatooine by my Uncle and Aunt. They were moisture farmers there."

Sabine swallowed a bite of food and said, "My condolences. That planet has absolutely nothing going for it."

Luke chuckled. "It really doesn't. I was raised there and at nineteen, I left with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He began my Jedi training. I've been with the Alliance ever since. Master Yoda finished it on Dagobah."

Ezra cocked an eyebrow. "What about your uncle and aunt? They just let you go?"

Luke looked down. Even now, years later, a wave of sadness washed through him at the memory from that day when he had rushed home to find his uncle's farm in flames and his family's charred bodies on the ground. "They were killed by the Empire."

All three were silent for a moment. Finally, Ezra cleared his throat and said, "Well, you're in good company, Luke. Both Sabine and I lost our families to the Empire too."

He lifted his glass and said, "To all children made orphans by the Empire. May they find purpose and happiness somewhere in the galaxy."

Luke and Sabine clicked their glasses with his and drank. Sabine leaned over and gave Ezra a peck on the cheek before getting up. "I'll see you later, Baby. I'm going to get a workout in before I go to bed."

Luke smiled and drained the rest of his juice.

* * *

Mara was dreaming of the child version of herself once again. _They stood facing one another and the child Mara smiled and said, "You look like you're doing much better, Mara. You have been purged of the poison. I'm glad to hear and see that."_

 _Mara smiled at her childhood self. "I have been. They saved me. My friends all came to my rescue."_

 _The child Mara giggled and said, "That must have been a little embarrassing."_

 _Mara shook her head. "No. It was a relief to see them alive and well."_

 _They were both silent for several long moments before the child Mara said, "Yet there is still something bothering you, isn't there, Mara?"_

 _Mara tried to play it off. "What makes you say that?"_

 _The child smiled. "Cause I'm still here, Mara. If there wasn't still something inside you causing conflict then you wouldn't be dreaming about me. Or maybe you would but I definitely wouldn't have blue eyes. Green is much more my color."_

 _Mara knew the girl was right. Sighing, Mara rubbed her temples and asked, "Okay, so what's wrong with me and how do I fix it?"_

 _The little girl shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that simply, Mara. Only you can discover what's wrong with you and once you do, you will know how to fix it."_

 _Mara cocked an eyebrow and asked, "But aren't you me? Doesn't that mean you should know too?"_

 _The girl chuckled. "I said discover for a reason, Mara. I don't know but I will learn as you do. Now go on. Wake up. Luke is worried about you and misses you. He still loves very much."_

 _Mara felt tears in her eyes and she whispered, "I love him too."_

 _The child Mara smiled and spread her arms as if asking for a hug and Mara scooped her up gratefully._

Mara woke with tears in her eyes but they were tears of relief. Though the quilt was still there and the discomfort from her ordeal, she could tell that the healing had begun. She showered and dressed quickly before heading down to breakfast. It was strange to see so many new faces crowded around. Mara decided it was her lucky day. There was a seat open next to Luke and she gracefully sat down in it. Luke looked at her, his eyes both hopeful and weary. She smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand. _We need to talk later, Luke_

The relief was visible on his face and in his eyes when her heard her voice through their force bond. _Of course, Mara. Whenever you're ready, so am I._

Breakfast was more lively than normal. The crews of the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Ghost_ bantered back and forth with Luke and Mara and their students as well as the other members of the _Lost Cause's_ personnel. When breakfast was over, all the Jedi went to the training room. For the first hour, they meditated to get their minds into focus. Wade, instead of sitting their with the rest in a cross legged stance, disassembled and reassembled his lightsaber over and over again to focus his mind. When they were done, Luke and Rahm paired them up to do drills. Luke paired up with Galen, Rahm paired up with Mara, Kanan paired up with Kyle, Ezra paired up with Wade, Maris paired up with Leia. Ferroda paired up with Cariaga and Keyan paired of with Nisotsa. Together, they went through their drills.

Luke was fascinated by Galen Marek's lightsaber fighting style. As they went through the drill, they conversed. Galen mentioned that he recognized some of Vader's unique style in Luke's though Luke's was less raw power oriented and had more finesse. Luke, in turn, asked innumerable questions about Galen's style - why he held his weapons in a reverse grip, why he used two, if he made his weapons and a dozen others. As the drill went on, Galen began to ask Luke about his own training. Galen was amazed that Luke had done so well with so little formal training and was reluctant to believe that Anikan Skywalker had been redeemed at the end of his life. Luke didn't begrudge him that though.

When the drills were done, they separated and Luke and Mara had a quick discussion on what to do next. After a few minutes, they decided on low key sparring. Once again, they all lined up across from their partners and the matches began. Luke found that he had a challenging time of it keeping up with Galen's attacks. It was exhilarating to be pushed. Even Darth Heluquin hadn't given him this kind of trouble because, utilizing his shatterpoint sense, Luke sensed almost no flaws in the other Jedi's fighting techniques. He said so too and Galen chuckled. "I'm sure if you were back to your regular fighting shape, you would not be so impressed. But thanks. You're giving me quite the run, Luke."

Mara and Rahm were enjoying their matches as well. Rahm constantly praised her finesse and gracefulness while also telling her that she needed to commit a little more power to her blows. After fifteen minutes of steady sparring, Luke's line rotated so that he now faced Kanan Jarrus, Mara face Galen Marek and so on. By the end of the day, they were all worn out. Rahm had laughed and said, "Well you two, if you were looking to impress us with your students, you succeeded. They are well trained indeed and will only get better."

Galen and Kanan heartily agreed with that assessment and Luke and Mara smiled with pride and pleasure at the praise.

* * *

When everyone else went to dinner, Luke and Mara slipped back to his quarters and Luke started making dinner. While he cooked, Mara showered again, coming out of his refresher in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her wet golden-red hair in a long tail. She then watched the food while Luke showered quickly and changed into comfortable pants and an old Rogue Squadron shirt. When he was out and the food was ready, they set the table and sat down. The food was as good as always and Mara began to feel herself relaxing a little more with each bite, remembering all the meals that Luke had cooked her in the past year and a half or so. When they were finished, they sat down on the sofa and a peaceful, companionable silence fell. After nearly five minutes, Mara sighed and said, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Luke. I know it should be easy to not be guilty but I just can't help it. Not only that, I am struggling between feeling like a villain and a victim."

She began to shudder and murmured, "That monster took my mind and molded it to his own will without me even realizing what was going on. His poison inflamed all these tiny little emotions that were nothing but minor, childish feelings that I had to school every now and again - to remind myself that everything that was going on was for the greater good. But not only that, he took all the emotions that helped me do that and quashed them - the love I felt, the compassion, the hope, the pride, the joy and the willingness to be patient. All of it, the poison minimized to near nothingness."

Luke scooted closer to her and took one of her shaking hands. Gently, tenderly, he rubbed it with a rough thumb. After a short silence, she whispered, "I don't know how to handle it, Luke. Part of me feels guilty and the other part of me feels violated. What should I do?"

Luke shook his head. He had been struggling somewhat too from his captivity though not the same way she struggled. He had nightmares about the beatings, the psychological aspects of the captivity and stress of watching the woman he loved used like a weapon. Mara caught the flickers in his mind. She took his chin and turned it towards her. The look of misery on her face cut Luke deeply. "I'm sorry;" she whispered. "I've been so caught up in myself that I didn't even think of your suffering."

Luke wrapped his arms around her, murmuring, "Mine was nothing compared to yours and now, since you're back here, safe and sound, all I need is time."

Mara offered a small smiled and closed her eyes. After a moment, Luke said, "I wish I could just wish away your pain, Mara. I wish I could fix it."

Mara sniffed loudly and said, "Yeah, me too, Farmboy. Me too. We'll just have to take it a little slower. If you think I should, I'll go and talk to someone about it too. I don't know who I'd talk to, though."

Luke didn't answer. He had no clue either. One name came to mind but Ulic Qel-Droma was dead and gone. Closing his mind off to Mara for moment, he used the force to mentally call out. _Well, any ideas, Masters?_

There was no reply. That didn't surprise him though. Long dead Jedi Masters didn't come when called like personal servants. After a little while longer of being snuggled up together, Luke stirred and said, "We should get some sleep, my love. Want me to walk you to your door?"

Mara giggle sleepily and said, "You mean the next door down? Sure."

Luke walked her down the hall to her room and hugged her tightly before she went into her quarters.

Later in the night, Luke woke to the door to his quarters whispering open. It was Mara. Luke turned and looked at her. "Everything okay?" he asked sleepily. Even in the limited lighting, Luke could tell something was bothering Mara. She was ringing her hands and shivering. "No. I keep having these nightmares, Luke. I keep having them and I can't get any sleep. Can I..." and she paused, chewing her lip. Luke smiled kindly at her and scooted over, patting the bed beside him. Gratefully, Mara hurried over and curled up in his embrace. Luke was completely awake now and murmured, "Tell me about the nightmares."

Mara hesitated for a moment but then relented. "They're always just a little different. The main theme is always the same though. Sometimes, I'm beating you completely to death, literally ripping you apart with my bare hands. I either see from my owns eyes or as if I am an observer. Sometimes I watch as Heluquin executes you. Sometimes I see you turning to the dark side and killing me, Heluqin, Leia and all of our other students. But the worst..." and she shuddered against him. "The worst is when I'm trapped in my own body and with... that monster who did this to us."

Luke felt her press herself more desperately into him. "The worst part is that I can't do anything about it. I see through my eyes and I feel with my body but it's like there's someone else in control. I can't stop myself from... from..."

She began to weep against his chest. Luke could sense the memories and dreams clearly in her mind, images of her and the Sith Lord tangled in one another's embrace. He hugged her to him and tears rolled down his own cheeks. Even though he knew that it was very un-Jedi-like of him, Luke was glad he had killed Darth Heluquin. The man deserved death for what he had done to Mara. Luke didn't care about his own suffering. With a sigh, Luke used the force to settle a blanket over them both and began to shush her quietly, murmuring words of comfort as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Luke woke the next morning with her still there, nestled against him. He looked down at her and was quite happy to see that she hadn't moved since falling asleep. He fervently hoped that was a good sign. Sighing with contentment, he lay back on his pillow and savored the quiet moment. The ebb and flow of the force was docile and peaceful around them. Reaching out, Luke could sense his fellow Jedi preparing for a day of work rather than training. In preparation for an impending offensive again Coruscant, the Jedi had been asked to aid the Alliance in whatever way they could - repairs, strategic planning, aiding the injured or sick and so on. Even so, the planning was expected to take at least three months. This was also partially do to the fact that there were several other things that had to happen first such as certain hyperspace lanes being cleared, both Imperial and Consortium interdiction fleets being removed from their path.

As Luke contemplated, Mara gave a tiny moan against his chest and began to stir. She looked up at him and smiled. Luke brushed aside some of her messy curls and said, "Morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

Mara sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I slept better than I have in awhile."

Luke smiled and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I'm glad to hear that, Dearest. I really am."

Mara smiled and sat up, stretching and Luke noticed something that he had missed the night before - the fact that she had been wearing nothing but a very tight pair of athletic shorts and a compression bra that showed off way too much cleavage for him to be able to handle unfazed so early in the morning and the outline of her nipples was clearly visible to boot. Mara giggled and asked, "What is it, my love?"

Luke laid back and looked straight at the ceiling. "It's nothing, Mara."

To his surprise, she laid down on top of him and said, "Uh-uh. You have something on your mind and I would like to know what it is."

Luke felt his body tense as she was pressed lengthwise against his body. "I have nothing but you on my mind, my love."

Mara smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The kiss soon become heated and hungry and Luke ran his hands on the bare skin of her lower back and legs. She gave the faintest moan and they separated slightly. Luke whispered earnestly, "Mara, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Doubt crossed her face for the briefest of moments but then it was replaced by near desperation. "I need you, Luke. I can't bare the thought that Heluquin was the last man to touch me, to hold me to - 'make love' to me."

She spat the words 'make love' as if they were a bad joke. Mara looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I need you, Luke. You fulfill me mentally and emotionally and spiritually but now I need you to fulfill me physically."

Luke was hesitant and Mara laid her head against his shoulder and murmured. "I need you to make love to me - to REALLY make love to me. Help my body and mind forget the feeling of him."

She opened her mind to him and Luke could feel the pain there - so much pain. He could tell immediately that not all of that pain would be relieved just by him making love to her but Luke wanted to do whatever he could for her. Besides, this was one request he had been aching to fulfill ever since they had gotten back from Ambria. Gently, he rolled on top of Mara and kissed her again, tracing her lips with his tongue. Eagerly, she opened her mouth and literally sucked his tongue into it. Luke felt one hand working on his sleep shorts while another held the back of his head so that he wouldn't separate from her. Suddenly, the chime on the door to Luke's quarters sounded. Luke froze and gave a groan. Giving her a pained look, he rolled off the bed and threw a robe on. Keying the intercom, Luke asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Wade, Luke. The masters are asking for you. They want Shadow Squadron and Rogue Squadron to go on a scouting run along the hyperspace lanes that we would take on our approach to Coruscant."

Luke turned to Mara. Her face was expressionless and she had placed a robe on her own shoulders. Luke looked at her and remembered some of the words she had said while under the influence of the dark side poison. With a sudden firmness, Luke keyed back out. "Tell the masters that I will be out there to discuss this with them before lunch but that I am wrapped up in something important. If needs be, they can start without me and I can get caught up later."

Luke could sense both Wade's and Mara's shock at that. "You - you got it, Luke. I'll pass it along."

Luke turned back and walked to Mara. "We shouldn't keep the masters waiting;" she said halfheartedly and would have said more if Luke hadn't kissed her firmly and scooped her into his arms. "I've been sacrificing time with you too much. If nothing else, I learned that from all this. The masters can wait an hour - or more if necessary."

Mara's mouth fell open but then she moaned and kissed him. When they reached the side of the bed, Luke set Mara on her feet. As he quickly undressed her, she giggled at him. "Shame on you, Luke Skywalker. Are you keeping the masters waiting so that you can have and hour or two of sex?"

Luke smirked at her and down to whisper in her ear as she lowered his sleep shorts around his waist. "Yes. Yes I am."

Mara felt heat begin to rush through her body as she laid on the bed. Luke covered her with his body and they both savored the feeling of skin on skin contact with one another. For the next two and a half hours, the only words spoken were nonsensical murmurs, gasps and moans that accompanied two lovers in the throws of passion.

* * *

It had been some time since the reconnaissance ships had returned with the news that Darth Heluquin's fortress on Ambria had been completely leveled. His body had not been recovered but Darth Diabolis had no doubt that he was dead. He and Heluquin had developed a brotherly bond during the Mandalorian wars and the Shadow Hand's death had hit him hard. None of his officers or troops or even his business partners dared to go anywhere near him. Only one person had the courage to speak with him - Silri. The first time she had tried, the Dark Lord had told her to leave him for awhile but the second time she had gone him, days later than the first, he had sighed and asked her to sit with him. After several long minutes of silence, Diabolis told her about growing up on Dantooine in the Jedi Enclave there. He told Silri about the Mandalorian Wars and the subsequent Jedi Civil war. He spoke of his Academy on Honoghr, which was shut down when Darth Revan decided that having an army hidden in reserve was the best course of action. When he was done, he looked at the Nightsister and Sith Apprentice. "Darth Heluquin underestimated Skywalker and Jade. He underestimated the Alliance as well and that was his undoing. I will not make the same mistakes. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade have now become my top priority."

Silri was silent for a moment. Finally, she said, "My Lord, there are reports from some of the survivors that there were other Jedi besides Skywalker and Jade - many other Jedi. Not only that but rumor has it that two of our own, Cariaga Sin and Nisotsa, have turned on us and joined Skywalker and Jade."

Diabolis's eyes became hard. "If that is a the case then they have chosen death when we find them."

Silri nodded before steeling herself and wrapping her arms around the Dark Lord's waist. "Is there no way I can comfort you, Diabolis - no way that I can ease the pain of losing an old friend and brother?"

Diabolis smiled and wrapped his own arms around her. "How do you comfort a member of your clan when someone close to them had died, Silri?"

Silri chuckled. "It really isn't applicable. The most generous will capture the fallen sister's slaves and offer the best of them to the sister closest to her. But you are not a Nightsister, my Lord, and we are not on Dathomir."

Diabolis caressed her and said, "No. I am not and no, we are not."

Silri smiled and pulled him into a kiss before whispering. "We will make them pay, my Lord. We will not underestimate them, we will find them and we will make them pay"

With that last promise, Silri devoted herself to her master's comfort and did no stop until he was utterly exhausted and sated.

* * *

Tyber Zann sat in the captain's chair aboard the newly repaired Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught _Ironfist._ He was immensely proud of his new flagship and mobile command base. After the destruction of the Death Stars and every other over-powered toy the Emperor had tired to employ, these Executor Dreadnaughts, also dubbed Super Star Destroyers, were the ultimate power in the universe - at least as far as battle went. At the moment, however, he was less than pleased. The entire armada under Darth Heluquin's command had been utterly annihilated - only a handful of capital ships and fighters had reported back with tales of an army of Jedi Knights. Zann scowled at the memory. As he contemplated, a trio of young female twi'leks came before him, scantly dressed and prepared to do whatever their master bid them. At first, he ignored them, deciding that it was time for him and Darth Diabolis to re-evaluate their partnership. It would take some careful work to do this without one of them winding up dead. Keying his holo-comms device on the arm of his chair. He didn't have to wait long for the image of a bare chested Darth Diabolis to appear, the witch Silri's arms wrapped around his chest from behind. "How may I help you, Crime Lord?"

Zann kept his tone level as he replied, "After the loss of Heluquin's fleet and fortress, I think it would be best if we re-evaluated our partnership, my Lord."

Diabolis cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you think that is necessary? Lord Heluquin paid for his unfortunate overconfidence and foolishness with his life. I thought that would be the end of it."

Zann shook his silver head and replied, "Unfortunately, I cannot allow that to be the end of it, Lord Diabolis. You must understand that this deal was made with you, not with your apprentice. While I made this deal with full knowledge, I think it only right that we settle this."

Diabolis sighed in resignation and said, "Very well, Tyber. How would you like this settled?"

Tyber Zann hid his surprise as he replied, "All favors nullified by the capture of this ship are once again instated and there is a favor I would have you do."

Diabolis nodded. "What is that favor, Crime Lord Zann?"

Tyber Zann smiled wickedly and said, "Somewhere deep in the Unknown Regions is an Imperial Grand Admiral who, if he ever makes it back to the known galaxy alive, will cause trouble for everyone involved except, of course, the Galactic Empire. My request is that you send assassins to hunt him down and kill him. Have his head brought to us."

Diabolis had summoned a datapad to himself and was taking note as Silri continued her ministrations, nibbling his ears, rubbing his muscular chest and pressing her own obviously naked torso against his. Diabolis looked up and asked, "What is the name of this Grand Admiral?"

Zann scowled as if just saying it irked him. "Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is a blue skinned, near-human of a species known as the Chiss."

Diabolis nodded and tossed his datapad aside. "I will see it done, Tyber Zann."

Zann nodded and closed down the communicator before turning to the three waiting twi'lek girls. With a predatory smile, he stood and walked up to them. One of them bowed and asked quietly, "How may we serve you, Master Tyber?"

Tyber ran a finger along her shapely jaw line and said, "How do you think?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. This is the final chapter of the Dark Lord's of the Sith. There is at least one, possibly more in the future along this line. I already have the next one planned and I think you'll find it has a bit of a familiarity to it. Be on the look out for 'The Courtship of Mara Jade'. Don't mock it or lose hope just yet. It's still going to include the Zann Consortium, Darth Diabolis and even a few other possibly familiar names. In the mean time, please read and review and request. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 08.04.16**


End file.
